The Sister Of Minato Namikaze - Book 1
by Treanna Hatake
Summary: Minato Namikaze has a sister named Ruby Namikaze. Come and see her life with Team 7 with Obito, Rin, Kakashi, and Minato... UNDER EDITING!
1. Prologue - The Reveal Of A Family Member

{Third Point Of View}

He sat down on the living room couch looking down at an old photo album. Silent tears streaming down his face while remembering the old days he used to have with a certain person. The name of this man is Minato Namikaze, The Yellow Flash, and the Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure. Minato has bright, spiked yellow hair with two long hair pieces in the front. He has creamy colored toned skin with bright blue eyes.

Looking back at the picture album his tears fall on to a specific spot of the picture which was a woman who looks like Minato but with long, spiked yellow hair with red headphones and about a foot smaller then him.

She is wearing a short red and black battle dress with a red cloak. Holding a big red scythe with her right hand while looking at the camera, posing with a 20 year old Minato doing a peace sign with her left hand, smiling to the world. " I miss you so much, why did you do it!?" He says closing his eyes; looking away from the picture of the girl and him hugging.

"Dad! Dad, I am home!" Someone shouts from the front door of the house of the Namikaze residents. A small boy comes running in hugging Minato with much effort. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and the jailor or Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. He looks exactly like his father except for 3 whisker marks on each cheek of his face. He stands at about a foot and a half under his father at his age of thirteen.

"Dad, are you okay? Your crying!" Naruto says with a shocked and worried expression on his baby like features. Minato looks up and wipes his tears away with a sad smile covering up his real feelings.

"Yes Naruto i'm fine, just remembering the old days." Minato tells his son while looking back at the photo. Naruto looks down at the photo and sees a younger version of his dad standing with a beautiful, young women, who wasn't his mom for which he has never seen before. "Who is that women dad?" Naruto asks. Minato says while not looking at his son. "She died not too long after the day you were born which is most likely why you do not know her." Minato reveals to his son.

Naruto looks at his dad with a very shocked expression on his face!

"This woman is...my sister...your aunt..." Minato says looking at the picture.

Naruto looks at the picture with soft, thoughtful eyes. If this was his aunt, died the day he was born...he wanted to know more about his mystery Aunt of his.

"Dad, can you tell me more about my Aunt. I do not know much about her." Naruto says looking at his father with pleading blue eyes.

Minato looks over at his only son and starts to read his face. Naruto really didn't know anything of his Aunt and should probably know what happened. He already knew about the Nine Tails, but he did not know about what transpired there.

" Alright, sit down and we have some time to talk about the past before your mother gets home." Minato says setting Naruto in on the couch next to him.

"Now where to begin...I believe that this would be good to start at...

*******************************  
Hey Guys!

This is the first story that I have done so please don't do any flaming on it!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	2. Chapter 1 - A New Frenemy

{Minato's Point Of View}

''Beep''

"Beep"

"Beep"

"CRASH"

I wake up hearing a faint alarm clock going off in the distance of the house then hearing loud crashing noise which almost makes me jump out of bed. Deciding to get up, I go to the closet to grab my robe and clothes to get ready to take a shower. After being nice, squeaky clean, I put my uniform on and go down stairs to see my sister making breakfast.

{Ruby's Point Of View}

''Beep''

"Beep"

"Beep"

"CRASH"

Ugh! Oh...how do I hate being woken up in the morning by a very annoying noise like this devil alarm clock, so why not just destroy the evil of Monday mornings...then go get a new one. I got up and go dress in a white sleeveless dress with black leggings and black leggings. Putting my red headphones on, I go down stairs, expecting breakfast on the table, but it was empty. After listening for about a minute, I hear water upstairs, so I figured he was taking a shower.  
I decided to be nice to Minato-nii, so I am going to make breakfast for him. Putting bacon and batter for pancakes on the stove I decided to read our favorite book "Tale Of A Gutsy Ninja."

Going to flip the pancakes, I hear Minato-nii coming down the stairs. He looks at me in surprise while standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "You are cooking breakfast at 7:30 a.m at the age of six...that is really interesting, what brought this on?" He asks while going make himself some coffee then sits down at the table.

I put a few pancakes and bacon on each plate and set them on the table. Taking a sip of my orange juice, I looked down into my lap. " I might be worried about my first day of school. I mean...what if i am not good enough or...or the other kids do not like my fighting style because i'm a huntress." Minato looks at me with soft eyes and moves closer to me. He puts his hand on my chin and lifts my head up to meet his eyes.

"It does not matter if other do not like you or not. Just as long as you have one person to be friends with you and to be by your side, you will be fine. With your fighting style, it does not matter that you are a huntress, and you have to have music for you powers." Minato says while I stand up to hug him. "Thank you, Minato-nii." I say softly.

"Now go get your stuff, its time for school."

**********Time skip brought to you by life ;)**********

{Third Person Point Of View}

The two Namikaze's entered the Academy gates and Minato-nii saw one of his best friends...Sakumo Hatake with his son Kakashi Hatake. Walking over to them I could see more of what they could look like. They both looked same with their gray, defying gravity, hair style, yet the father has longer hair that is put into a ponytail. The taller one standing at about six feet two inches, and the smaller one at about four foot nine inches. The smaller one has a mask covering half of his face and his eyes look focused and bored, but the taller one has more bright eyes and a nice smile.

Once caught up to them the boy with the mask on and Ruby stood in front of each other just staring. Ruby, being the optimistic one, broke the ice.

"Hello there, i'm Ruby Namikaze and this is my brother Minato-nii Namikaze. I am six and a half years old. What's your name?" Rose says sticking out her hand while giving him the famous Namikaze smile.

The boy looks at the girl with a blank look, than looks at his father. The man gives a small smile and nods his head. Kakashi gives a small sigh, and grabs her hand.

"Kakashi Hatake. This is my father Sakumo, and i'm also six and a half." He says while staring at Ruby with no emotion in his eyes.

{Kakashi's Point Of View}

This girl seems like a nice girl, but one thing that I have learned is to not trust girls because if they get to attracted to you. They get turned into a fan girl, and I hate fangirls! Maybe I can just ignore her, though I would like to know what she can do as a fighter.

" So, do you know what kind of Jutsu you can do." I ask curiously since Minato-san and Otosan are busy talking about life. I see her look down at the ground nervously, and silently talks to herself before looking back at me.

" I can't tell you right now, sorry." Ruby says looking into my eyes.

I got pissed at that. I guess we can not be friends if she can't tell me! Let me just tell her that in my own fashion... " well I guess I am just stronger then you, and you just do not want to admit it." Got her. She looks at me with hateful eyes and huffs her cheeks at me. " No, you shall know later. I just do not want to tell it twice!" She shouts at me then walks away.

I see her talking to her brother then hugged him and walks into the building. This is going to be an interesting year then walks into the Acadamy while Otosan watches me with a sad smile.

******************************

Hey guys!  
This is Sydney and I was wondering if I should put Kakashi and Ruby together because I really want to!

I also have this same story on Wattpad and Quotev with the same title so you can find and read that is you like Wattpad or Quotev better!

I will discuss about what Ruby can do in the next chapter and do not judge me about it!

BYE GUYS!


	3. Chapter 2 - A New BFF

{No One's Point Of View}

All The six year old's swarmed into the one classroom and sat down or stood talking and looking for friends. Specifically one child was having a problem with cooping if she should make a friend or not.

{Ruby's Point Of View]

I walked into the classroom after talking to that bastard Kakashi. I mean, what's his problem! I just do not want to tell people about me being...special. Minato-nii tells me that I should at least tell my sensei about it, and that to only tell the class that I use a certain contraction.

I see about twenty kids talking among themselves with their friends or soon to be friends. I decided I should just go sit down at an empty seat and read a book. I pull out one of my new books called "Twilight" and started reading until I a thump in front of my desk. I put down the book and slowly look up at the person who made the noise.

It was a girl standing at about three inches taller than me with short brown hair and brown eyes. She had purple rectangles on her cheeks, so you would think she is an Inuzuka. There is no dog around and she has no fangs, so I guess not. She takes me book from my hand, hugs it to her chest, and squeals! I decided it would better to just sit and look at her strangely.

She looks at the books and says "This book is very romantic and has the best story line for fairy tale and love." I look at her with wide eyes. I thought that I would be that only one with the interest with that genre. She put the book down and looked at me with cheerful eyes, and stuck out her hand out in front of me.

"I'm Rin Nohara and i'm six year's old. Do you want to be best friends forever!" Rin smiles while stare at her shocked. I decided, what the hey, and shook her hand. Rin squealed and sat down next to me then looked at me. I asked her what was wrong for which she just looked to her left.

"My last best friend left me because we both loved the same man...if this happens in the future between us...we will still be friends right...?" Rin looks at me with longing eyes and a sad smile. I look at her and I knew the exact things to say.

" Well we are for right now six year old right," she nods, " then we do not need to worry about love till our teens. And when the time comes, we shall help each other with our...love." After I say my little monologue, Rin hugs me really tight. I didn't even see her move, she's so fast! Rin started speaking really fast about how much fun we are going to have, and that we were meant to best friends forever, etc.

We talk for awhile until our new sensei came into the classroom. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched the young man walk slowly to the middle of the room. Standing behind the pedestal, looking down at his paper, he looks up and smiles. "Welcome to room 2011 of the Ninja Academy. My name is Ace Haruno, but you can call me Ace sensei!" Everyone says " Hello Ace Sensei!"

Ace looks directly at me, and I know exactly what he want's me to do, since he told me before.

******************************

Cliffhanger!  
I know I am such a bad person!

I promise I will do her powers in the next chapter tomorrow!

Comment on how i'm doing!


	4. Chapter 3 - The Power Of A Huntress

{Minato's Point Of View}

After talking to Sakumo about politics and other life problems, my sister comes walking up to me with a face that is well known...annoyance. It is very rare to get a Namikaze angry or mad, but if they do, you shut up and hide! I knelled down to her level because she is a little too small for her age. I looked at her and then looked back to the little boy quite a few feet away. He looked proud of himself while he looked at the side of Ruby's face. I wonder what could have transpired between the two? Looking back to my sister, she's looking down at the ground, so I use my hand to grab her chin and guide her eyes to meet mine. Her eyes showed much emotion. It was full of hatred and annoyance, but if you look a little harder you can see fear and loneliness. I sighed and decided to try and speak to her, so I could figure out what the problem is.

"Hey Ruby, what's wrong? You seemed fine just a minute ago? Did something happen between you and Kakashi?" I see her looking back at the ground with a small sigh. I push a little more to find more information. " Ruby, its not good to keep your feelings in, you need to tell me what happened." She does a smaller sigh then looks up at me.

"Kakashi asked me if I have any cool jutsu's. I said I couldn't tell him." I see that her fists start to clench up when she continues. "He said that I am weak, and that i'm jealous! I mean its personal and I don't want him to know, so I just told him I do not want to tell people twice about my powers then I walked away! What is wrong is that guy!" She started to get angry and started to sob, so I decide to whisper in her ear to calm her down.

"If you really are scared about your music Justu's, I will talk to your sensei about it, but I believe that you can tell the class that you use a weapon and nothing else." Ruby nodded her head, and hugged me. I hugged her back with a warm smile. "I know your scared, but everything will turn out fine." She let go and headed into the academy while I headed to the Hokage Office.

*************Time skip brought to you by Juicy Fruit Gum!**************************

"Knock"

"Knock"

"Knock"

"Come In."

I heard the Hokage tell me to come in for which I did, and shut the door behind me. As I expected, all the school sensei's were in the room. I walked up to the hokage, and whispered the problem into his ear. The hokage nodded his head showing that he understanded to the situation. "This meeting is over. Everyone may leave except for Ace." The sensei's bow to him except for Ace. Instead his stands and listens for instructions.

The Hokage blew out a puff of smoke from his pipe as I go to stand next to Ruby's sensei. He looks at both of us before he sighs and puts his pipe into the cabinet behind the desk. "The situation with you having Ruby Namikaze in your class, Ace Haruno, because of her special abilities." Ace Gave a confused look at the hokage. "Minato, would you like to explain? She is her sister after all." Minato nods his head while slightly turns towards the pink haired, twenty aged man and started his monologue with serious eyes.

"My sister has power of one of the five." Ace's eyes widen for a slight moment. "Each of the five uses music to release their powers. They may be very powerful, yet they can die easily if there music is unplugged. Well at least for Ruby its for plugs because she uses headphones. Her power is weather, seasons, and natural disasters. This can not be spread out of the village because many people want to use them for their own purposes. This can also kill them if there power or what the five have is 'aura'. The five is also called a huntress or hunter, and as you may know as they use weapons and guns for fighting. Ruby uses a scythe that turns into a shotgun that she puts her 'aura' into so it can work,"  
I take a breath, and look deep into his eyes. "If this information gets out, the kids and parents spread it) she will be in serious trouble, and might get hurt. If this happens I swear I shall rip out your th-" The hokage motions me to stop talking which I bow to and apologies to the young man.

"No, no you have your reasons to be this way. I promise that your sister will be in safe hands." Ace says raising his hands to wave him off.

"We are going to message Ruby about this conversation, and that she is allowed to use her weapon and that's it." The Hokage brings out a small box which opens with his chakra. The box opens showing a row of buttons.  
He began typing certain keys which made small music notes with each one. After he finished, we waited for about two minutes until we hear music coming from the box three buttons are being pressed. After two seconds you hear four notes in an order that sound like a lullaby. I sigh, "well she agreed what we say, you can head to your class. You may leave as well." The Hokage says sealing up the box, and putting it away. We both bow, and go out the door, going our own ways.  
{Ace's Point Of View}

Heading back to the classroom I think to myself of what transpired in the Hokage's office. Being the girl she is, Ruby will get questions. I just hope we can handle them.

Opening the door to the room, I put a smile on my face as the children notice me, and went to sit in their assigned seats. Well, at least I have well-behaved six year old's... I got to the pedestal, and put down my papers while slowly looking up at the class. I can see them all with different looks and personality's...this is going to be fun.

"Welcome to room 2011 of the Ninja Academy. My name is Ace Haruno, but you may call me Ace sensei!" I say brightly. They all say it back to me. I start looking at the kids in the corner that I missed to see. There I see the girl I am supposed to protect who was Ruby Namikaze. She looks back at me with her bright, light blue eyes while I give a small smile. Yes, this is going to be fun.

******************************

Finally got to her powers and I hope you think its interesting!

I got passed 1000 words for this chapter not counting this part!

Comment on how I'm doing!

BYE GUYS!


	5. Chapter 4 - The Academy

[Ace's Point Of View]

I took a strong look at all of my student's, and most of them were looking right back at me. The ones who weren't looking at me, I guessed were the students I was going to have trouble with. The clock finally struck 8:00 a.m which meant it was time for class to start. Pulling out the list of names to call roll, I look up and smile at the six year old's.

"Alright kids, what we do at the second bell is to take roll call, please say here when I call you na..."

'Crash'

"Hey! I'm sorry i'm late! There was an old lady, and I had to help her, then I got into a conversation with her and I...I...I" A boy barges in, and starts rambling on about how he help an old lady. I am guessing its an excuse for not being here on time. I start to examine the boy as he still tells his old lady story.  
He has short, spiky black hair, and black circular eyes which probably means he is an Uchiha. He wore orange goggles, even though shinobi don't usually wear those kind of things. His clothes were black and orange which was another thing that a ninja would not wear. From what I could see, he is not going to do well in the future.

I hear tons of people sigh to his monologue, so can guess that many of them are used to this kind of disturbance. Sighing along with them, I brush some of my pink hair away from my face and looked towards the boy. " Since it is the first day of school, I will let it pass. Go sit down, and lets start the day with roll call."

I started to call out the children's names...  
Anko!"  
"Here!"  
"Asuma!"  
"Here!"

"Here!"

"Here!"  
"Ebisu!"  
"Here!"  
"Gai!"  
"Here!"

"Here!"  
"Kakashi!"  
"Here"  
"Kurenai!"  
"Here!"

"Here!"

"Here!"  
"Rin!"  
"Here!"  
"Ruby!"  
"Here!"  
"Shizune!"  
"Here!"

***********Time skip brought to you by female Ghost busters**************************

{Third Point Of View}

All of the six year old's are standing outside in the training yard of the Academy. They are standing in a clumped group, standing in front of their sensei, Ace Haruno. He is telling them that they are going to show their fighting skills of each other between each other everyday.

"The rules are simple. You can use anything you know from your family or you can pass if you do not know enough to fight. I will stop the fight when the battle is over, or if I deem worthy. Before every fight you must do the proper spar sign like this 'brings up two fingers up and connected them together', and that will show the match is over. Once the match is over you will give the innocence sign which is both contestants holding hands while doing the spar sign." Everyone looks bored while he says the rules except a bowl cut hair kid who looked pumped to be fighting.

"Alright time to show our skills!" Ace looks out at the kids.

{Ruby's Point Of View}

I hope I get to fight someone, so I can show the class what I can do with my scythe. Just please, please do not let me fight Kakashi. PLEASE!

"Ruby Namikaze and Kakashi Hatake. Would you both please come down to the circle." Dang it.

{Third Point Of View}

Both of the six year old's came to the red circle of the training ground and faced each other, and the silence was deafening. No one moved, and no one spoke as the two children in the middle glared at each other. Ace cleared his throat as he began to speak. " Now this is our first fight, so please do the spar sign." Ruby and Kakashi darkened their eyes as they did the sign. Ace smiled as he was about to begin the match before he heard...

"Go Kakashi!"

"Beat this loser and win honey!"

"He's so handsome!"

"Kakashi, oh my gosh!"

Ruby sweat drop's while she watches all most of the girls fan girl over the baka. Kakashi sighs and looks to Ace sensei. "Since this will only take a minute, we should start the match." Kakashi looks back to the light blue eyed girl and smirked. Ruby clenched her hands, and waited. And waited. And waited. Until. "Begin!"

Kakashi and Ruby do not move, and just keep glaring at each other. They wait for each other to wait to make the first move. Kakashi got bored, so he sprang up and went up to punch Ruby in the gut. Ruby dodges the kicks and punches from the masked boy and stayed in the defensive side. Ruby got tired of dodging, yet she couldn't do anything. She finally saw an opening and pushed him to the ground. Kakashi got up and threw shriken at Ruby. She smirked as she jumped up into the air and grabbed something from her back.

Landing on her feet with a contraction on her shoulder; It grew about five feet long. The frame is colored rose red with black trims, with its large scythe blade forged into a crescent shape. Ruby's crest is engraved onto the circular swivel frame of the weapon. Kakashi's eyes widened at the sight, but immediately went back to normal. He went to attack her, but Ruby jumped and kicked him out of the ring while she lands on her scythe.

Everyone's eyes widened at the fight they just witness. The fan girls started to whine about a wanting a rematch and about how she cheated. Ace shushed them while he smiled at the two kids, but mostly at Ruby. " Alright this was an amazing fight. Kakashi, Ruby, come now and do the innocence sign." He claps his hands as if he wants it now. Ruby smirks at Kakashi as he growls at her, but they do the sign anyway. They kids all walk back inside talking to each other, and Rin runs up to Ruby.

{Ruby's Point Of View}

I hear someone run up to me, and I pray to god that isn't kakashi. " Hey wait up!" Nevermind, It was Rin. I turn around and smile at her as she catches up to me. I wave to her and start walking again, yet my friend starts to get talking about what happened and stuff like that.

"That was so cool when you were fighting Kakashi! At first, you acted like you didn't care so all you did was dodge, but then that is when you go serious." I saw that when she said his name she started to blush, and so I get it whats going on, but before I could think more she began to get more excited. "You pushed him to the ground like it was nothing. You couldn't get any cooler...until he threw the shirkins and you jumped like ten feet in the air!" I looked at her and shrugged for her to continue. " Then you pulled out a machine like thing, and you land gracefully on the ground. The weapon you had was BEAUTIFUL...scary...but beautiful. The way you won is like you have trained for years! How did you do it?"

I looked at her and sighed. " I have trained with my brother for about a year, and the scythe is what I made a few years ago. I made it few years after my family was...killed." Rin looks at my wide eyed, but then softens and she hugs me. I am confused, so I asked why. She lets go and looks at me. "I will always be there for you. If you need anything just come to me and we can work it out together." I get teary eyed and I let some fall. I hurry I wipe them away as I hear my brother calling me.

As I walk over to him but not before I see Kakashi looking at me with a stink eye. I believe this is the start of a beautiful story.

*******************************

Sorry if you didn't like the fight, it was my first one!

If you do not watch Rwby, you should!

Comment on how I am doing!

BYE GUYS!


	6. Chapter 5 - The Day Of The Last

{Ruby's Point Of View}

It has been four years since I have started my journey to be a ninja, or huntress in my case. I have learned many things in the Academy with also being the history behind Konoha, and the founders of this village. Although, I was disappointed that we didn't talk about the five and who they are, it was also a good idea so people do not know who I am. People would know right away because I use the Crescent Rose, and I have to listen to music all the time.

I have made many friends during the school years, yet one I still do not know what I feel. Rin and I have gotten super close since my fight between Kakashi on the first day of school. I believe that she likes Kakashi, yet I haven't confronted her about it, if I ever will. Guy has been on my tail for a while now saying that I should be his rival. I told him that our challenge was to find a new rival, and he gave me that awkward pose and ran away. I just got to Rin and told her the situation while Guy searched all over the village for the best rival until he spotted the best person. Coming back to our spot he said...Kakashi was his new rival! I snorted and waved him away.

Guy had tears stream down his face as I walked away saying that his beautiful sunflower was missing. Off of that story my other girl friends consist of Anko, Kurenai, and Shizune! We love to hang at the dango shop because Anko loves dango. My friends who are guys are Guy, Asuma, Obito, and Ebisu. I am kind of weary around Ebisu because he is sort of a pervert. The last person who I have not talked about is...Kakashi, or as I like to call him Kakabaka. We are still not on the best of terms. We are Rivals to the very end. He graduate at age six, so about a seven months after school started and about one month after his fathers...death.

My brother told me about what happened on his mission and his suicide. It was probably a good thing that I was not that close to him because of my PTSD which I got from my parents death at age three. I have not seen Kakashi in awhile except when he comes over for dinner. I do not know why, but I kind of miss him.

At home we have moved from a crummy apartment to a very nice house. Minato is now twenty years old, and has grown a lot taller which is about six feet. Compared to me that is really tall because I am only five foot four. He used to be in the Anbu two years ago, but quit a week ago and I do not know why. I believe he was doing very well at his job even though it got lonely at home.

Minato also got a great new girlfriend named Kushina. They have been friends since they have been kids, so I have known her before but now they are a couple. She is really funny and a very good cook. I love her red hair because it reminds me of a beautiful rose and also my scythe.

Kushina loves to cuddle with me when there is rain because of my PTSD. It is with my trama and it was raining the night my parents and uncle were shot down in front of me. I love Kushina for comforting me during my episodes because my PTSD and my OCD because it can be very controlling at times. I do hope they get married in the future.

I get dressed in a black and red dress with a stomach compressor. I put on a red cloak with a red hood on top because I remember my mother whore something similar. I tie on to my black boots with my toes enclosed and head to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror I see my long, spiky yellow hair and my crystal blue eyes. I looked exactly like my brother, except I was a girl. I looked down and grabbed my ninja headband then looked back up to the mirror and put the headband on my forehead. I close my eyes, breathed in and out, and thought to myself 'I am the first out of the five in all of history to be a ninja.' I smile to myself then head out the door, since Minato-nii was no where to be found.

**********Time skip brought to you by Summer homework!****************

{Ruby's Point Of View}

I entered the classroom seeing all of the kids who passed the test. I was glad to see that all my friends have passed the shinobi test. I barely passed because I have to switch my 'aura' with chakra, and I did it...barely. I was happy that I did pass, but when I did get home Minato-nii nor Kushina-nee wasn't home. They weren't home this morning either, so I am getting suspicious.

Shaking my head to get rid of the thoughts, I look up to see Rin reading her book as always. I walk up to her and sit down while she put down the book and smiled. "I am so glad that all of our friends passed the test! What did you think of the written part?" I shrugged because us Namikaze's have good book smarts and are good with paperwork. "It was easy. I got an A on the written and knowing you, you did to." She nods then looks at me with curious eyes. "How did you do on the Ninjutsu test? I know that Jutsu is not your forte but..." I was able to understand was she was saying, and just rubbed the back of my head. "Well i was able to make two clones and make a henge with only one mistake so I think I'm good, also I think that I-"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence when Ace sensei came into the room. He is older as well, even though it did not show much. His hair was just a more faded shade of pink, and he has actually gotten taller. Walking to the middle of the room, putting down the papers he brought with him, sensei looked up and gave a small smile.

{Ace Point Of View}

I look at all the kids and gave a nice, small smile. I still couldn't coup the fact that the kids in front of me were going to be genin's. I have trained and taught these children for four years and I know all of there pros and cons. Looking around I see them all looking at me with hopeful eyes knowing that they are going to be on a team. I do as they please and pick up the paper...but first.

"Well today is the day where you will be put on a team and become a genin then go up in the ranks! As I being your teacher and your mentor, I must say that the ninja life is dangerous, hard, and may get depressing. Let me just say that whatever trails you go through, just remember, you all have the will of fire inside of you." They all say yes sensei to me with grateful eyes. I nod my head and clap my hands. "Now to get to what you have been waiting for...your teams." There eyes all land on me and there ears are all open. I look down and open my mouth.

"When I say your name and your sensei you will meet up at the training ground in one hour." They nod there heads.

"Team 1...

"Team 2...

"Team 3...

"Team 4...

"Team 5...

"Team 6 is Might Guy, Shizune Kato, and Ebisu under Choza Akimichi.

"Team 7 is Rin Nohara, Obito Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, and Ruby Namikaze under Minato Namikaze, and since we have one extra person for teams we will have a five person team.

Team 8 is Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, and Genma Shiranui under ...

Team 9 is Anko Mitarashi, ..., and ... under Orochimaru ( In this story Orochimaru kill the teammates and then gives anko the curse mark )"

{Third Point Of View}

The children go to there new teammates to hang out with them. Ruby and Rin hug each other and start to squeal. "I am so happy that we are together and on the same team! It is so rare to have two girls on one team!" Ruby says while doing the Namikaze trademark smile. Rin nods her head while also gives a big smile. "We also have Kakashi on our team even though he is like what chunin?" Rin said "Yeah." Ruby says looking around.

"Speaking of our team, where's Obito? Is he late again!" Ruby was surprised that he would be late in one of the most important days to a Shinobi. Rin sighs "You still haven't had lunch right?" Rin said while Ruby told that she hasn't "You go get lunch and Obito and I will meet you at the training grounds." Ruby sighed but nodded and started to walk away until Rin stopped you to say.

"Hey wait..isn't our sensei your brother since he said Minato Namikaze, and your a Namikaze?" Ruby stopped and thought for about a minute or two. She slapped her for head many times while walking out of the classroom saying "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!"

******************************

I am sorry for so much dialogue in the beginning I was just discussing her friendship!

I was diagnosed with level 2 PTSD and OCD and I have a problem with loud noises and crowds so I put it in because I can!

Comment on how I am doing!

BYE GUYS!


	7. Chapter 6 - Team 7 Emerges

{Ruby's Point Of View}

After I eating at my favorite ramen shop named Ichiraku's Ramen that is run by Teuchi and Ayame, I head to Training Ground Seven. While walking, I started to wonder back to my previous conversation with my best friend Rin, and with our new team. I was just named Team Seven with Rin, Obito, Kakashi, and Minato-nii. My brother has been gone since yesterday and today, and now I know he has been named as my sensei which is probably a good thing.

Because I was named one of the five and I have the power of number five, I will need someone who will be able to be there to help me control the weather, natural disasters, and seasons. Although I need help and I can't do chakra very well, our sensei needs to focus on the whole team; to make sure that they are being well trained and well taken care of. Just like Minato-nii-san...except i'm still upset at him for not seeing him yesterday!

Kakashi is already a Chunin , so I am surprised that he is in our team. I haven't talked to him since he left the academy about three years ago. It might have to do the Chunin Exams while in a team and that is what I am counting on. The only resource I have on the silver masked baka is that he's already been on some C ranked missons with some other shinobi, and they call him cold blooded Kakashi. Sure, he can be a little over his head and may be a baka, but that is no reason to call him cold blooded! I widened my eyes at what I just thought about Kaka-baka; I shake my head and kept walking.

Obito has always been one of the kids who didn't do well in school. I never really seem him study with the Academy book; he only did the ninjustu part of the work. I'm guessing that since he is an Uchiha, its only their fire justu and their sharingan that really matter. His chakra is lacking a small bit, but it was enough to make a clone and a solid henge. At least he did better than me, mine was half as good then his was; since I also have 'aura', the hokage made an exception.

Going back to Obito, since I am a very observant girl, I have seen some boy *cough 'Obito' cough* looking at Rin. Even though Rin likes Kakashi, I have made it my mission to get Rin and Obito together because I totally ship them!

Rin has been my best friend in the whole world, and I am so happy that we happen to be in a four way team with two boys and two girls, so I can be with her! I know that the Nohara family has a pass down of medical ninjutsu, so It's a good thing that she is on the team because she will be able to heal our injuries if any of us get hurt on a misson. Rin is very friendly so hopefully she will be able to bring Obito, Kakashi and I together; also to make us stop fighting each other. She has great chakra control which goes well with our team, and the agenda of the-

Before I could continue I find myself at Training Ground Seven. I look at the sun and see it around one thirty, so I am about thirty minutes early which is good enough for me. I look around to see a man with hair like mine yet shorter with his back facing towards me. Sighing, I fake cough into my hand making him jump a little bit and turns around. I give him the famous Namikaze death glare then started to walk towards him. "Have you been just standing here since yesterday and today; not telling me where you were and what you were doing!" Minato tries to say something but i keep on talking because I was pissed. "I woke up in the morning not to see you there to help me, and I was scared because you know I am not good at chakra! Sure Kushina-nee was there to comfort me, but that is not the same because she is not you! I was rea-."

{Minato's Point Of View}

I've been meditating for half an hour now while waiting for my team to show up. Lord Third has given me Obito Uchiha of the Uchiha clan, Rin Nohara who has medical ninjutsu and Ruby's best friend, Kakashi Hatake who has to come back into a team for more training, and lastly my sister-"cough."

I hear a cough behind me which actually startled me for not hearing the person come from behind me. I think for a moment that it might be one of my student I turn around to greet them which was not a good idea. I turn around to link my soft, surprised blue eyes with the famous Namikaze glare, which are also light blue, from my little sister. I wondered why she would look so pissed at me even though I really haven't done anything to her. She starts to walk up to me with her eyes still looking at me with killer intent, and before I can do anything, she starts to speak.

"Have you been just standing here since yesterday and today; not telling me where you were and what you were doing!" She yells at me with such aggression. I understand what she is saying because, yes, I did leave without telling her but Kushina should have been there to comfort her. Before I could say anything, again, she speaks before I could say anything. "I woke up in the morning not to see you there to help me, and I was scared because you know I am not good at chakra! Sure Kushina-nee was there to comfort me, but that is not the same because she is not you! I was rea-."

Before I let her continue, I wrapped my arms around her. She finally quiet down and hugged me back while I pet her hair. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to give the love you needed when you were distressed. I am so proud that you passed your test and you are now my student. You are also a blessing to me, your brother, to have you as my sister; I am so happy to have you in my life." Ruby is sniffling in my shoulder and I feel some wetness on my shoulder. I smile to myself as I began to feel another person coming towards us. "Alright I feel another one of your friends, two actually, so stop the water works and lets get ready!" I gave her the famous Namikaze smile while Ruby wipes her eyes and returns the trademark.

"Hey! We made it!" I look over to my right and I see Ruby's best friend which is Rin Nohara. Next to her is a boy who I presume is Obito Uchiha because of the Uchiha symbol on the back of his shirt. I gave them a smile and waved them over to us to for which they came over. "Hello i'm Minato Namikaze, your new sensei, and now we only have one more person to wait for which is-." "I'm here" I look over to my left to see Kakashi Hatake standing next to a tree.

{Third Point Of View}

Obito looks at Kakashi with a scowl and huffs at him. "Wow! The famous Kakashi was the last one here!" Kakashi gives him a bored look, and walks slowly towards him. "I was the first person here besides sensei, but I was just training over by the memorial stone, baka." Kakashi scoffed. "What did you just call me!" Rin and Ruby just sigh as they both go to calm them down. The four students sit down near three pillars. Kakashi sitting at the far right pillar, and Obito at the far left pillar. Rin is sitting in the middle on the ground wtih Ruby stitting right next to her. Minato stands in front of his students with a smile on his face.

"Hello Team Seven, welcome to Training Ground Seven! Before we begin, I would like us to become more of a team and introduce each of us to each other. Let me begin. My name is Minato Namikaze, age twenty four, rank Jounin. My hobbies are reading, training, developing new jutsus, and Kushina's home made ramen. I dislike those who hurt the ones I love. My dream for the future is to protect my precious people. Alright Obito your turn!"

"Cool! My name is Obito Uchiha, age ten, rank Genin! My hobbies are training, watching ri-riddle school by Jacksepticeye, and pranking." Obito looks down blushing knowing that he almost said that he likes watching rin. "My dislikes are people who look down on people just beacuse they are not like them or not as strong as them, and Kakashi! My dream for the future is to become the next hokage of the leaf village!" Kakashi tells Obito that its a fools dream. Obito scowls at him while Kakashi does the same thing. Minato sighs as he motions Rin to go next.

"Hi, my name is Rin Nohara, age ten, rank Genin. My hobbies are reading, drawing, hanging out with Ruby, and Ruby helping me with training." Ruby puts her head down blushing while Minato smiles at her. " My dislikes...well... I do not think I have any. My dream for the future is to become the best medic with medical ninjutsu like Lady Tsunade!" ( Rin has the personality of one of those gumdrop girls if you know what I mean ) Obito looks at Rin with longing eyes which Ruby does not miss, and kakashi just does not care. Minato turns to Kakashi telling him that it his time for him go.

"Hn, I'm Kakashi Hatake, age ten, rank Chunin. My hobbies are training, and missions. My dislikes are people who do not follow the rules and who are weak. My dream is to make it into Anbu." All of us look at him with wide eyes. Obito and Rin looked surprised that he would be that cold and so much like a slave or a tool for someone. Ruby and Minato looked down because they knew that the reason he was acting this way was because of his father's suicide. Minato looks at Ruby and tells her to go ahead to do her introduction.

Ruby rubs the back of her head, embarrassed, when everyone looks at her. "Um hello, my name is Ruby Namikaze, age ten, rank Genin. My hobbies are reading training with Minato, helping train Rin, singing and listening to music, and ramen! My dislikes are, like my brother, people who hurt my precious people, and those who think weak people should not be shinobi." Ruby looks up a Kakashi up for a moment but then back to her brother. "My dream for the future is to show others that others that weapon holders are stronger then people think!" Ruby thinks in her mind that what she just said about her dream was a lie, but its a SS rank secret so cant tell anyone.

Minato looks at his students, and claps his hands. The four kids put their attention on their Minato as they waited for him to speak. He pulled out three pairs of bell's and tighten them on to his belt on his ninja attire. The genin's were confused on what their sensei was doing. Minato looks at each one of them then says "Its time for your test, your real genin test.

The one you took earlier is just a pretest to see if you are ready to actually take the real test."  
All the genin except Kakashi has there mouths open wide at what Minato sensei has just told them. Obito was the first to speak at this horrendous news! "Why do we have to take this test again if we already did it! It's not fair!" Ruby and Rin do not speak, but just look at the blond haired man with large eyes. To the left you can hear a soft sigh from a person who sounds really annoyed, and you can wonder who that can be. "Obito, just shut up for five minutes and let our sensei talk.

Besides we are probably going to have to fight him, so it doesn't matter to you since you can't well anyway, baka." "Do not call me a baka you piece of sh-." "Stop it both of you!" Before they could get anymore restless, Rin got to them first to stop them and they got back on track.

Minato sighs once more before walking over to them as they stand to get out of his way. He puts an alarm clock on the middle post. "I have this set for five o'clock which is three hours from now. The four of you will be fighting to get a bell away from me." Obito looks at Minato with confused eyes. "But there are only three bells?" "Yes, you are correct Obito, the one who doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the Academy. If none of you get a bell, then you are expelled from the Academy...permanently!" All four, even Kakashi, stared widely and gawked at their sensei while he just smiled at them. "Well I hope you are all inspired by this test which is about to begin in three." The genin's all stood. "Two." They get ready to jump away. "One." They glare at each other. "GO!"

*******************************  
Hey Guys!

Sorry for the delay of this chapter, I have been feeling sick lately, but I promise to get back on schedule!

This was a very long chapter for all you lovely people!

Comment on how I am doing!

BYE GUYS!


	8. Chapter 7 - Getting The Right Tactic

{Third Point Of View}

The four Genin's jumped into the leaves of the tree's, and hid their Chakra the best they could. Minato stands in the middle of the field, smiling to himself, as he looks around the tree's. He could tell where everyone is, though it was hard to tell where Ruby was because she also has 'aura' within her, so it was harder to sense her.

It's a good thing that she hasn't really learned how to mask her Charka yet, so thankfully he can faintly sense her. Ruby is behind a tree a few meters away from the middle, and Rin was in a bush a little in front of her. Obito and Kakashi are up in the trees on the opposite sides of the girls, watching their sensai from below.

{Rin's Point Of View}

I jump away from sensei, and land in a bush a few meters away from him. I stayed low until I looked behind me for which I saw my best friend Ruby. I quietly move over to her then hide behind the tree that is next to hers. She looks at me then nods her head more into the woods which I believe that she wants me to follow her. Nodding my head, we head more into the forest as quickly as we could. "Alright, I believe this is far enough." I heard her say next to me as we stop in the middle of trees and grass.

Ruby turned to me and smiled "I have a plan, but we are going to have to work together and we should get the boys as well, because we can't get it without them!" She gave me a big grin that I just had to smile as well. I believed in my friend and her plan, which means, we have to work together as a team.

Ruby keeled down and motions me to do the same which I do. She starts to draw lines in the ground, and connects them which I see to realize is a map. The map is technically one big circle except with a X in the middle which represents where Minato-sensei is. She pointed to where we were, and drew a circle to show it then for where the boys were. She then put her finger on the ground and closed her eyes.

I was confused for a bit, but then just remembers that both of the Namikaze's are sensory types, so she is probably checking the boys location. Ruby is so cool! I wish I was like her. "Rin, did you hear what I say?" I return to reality; turned to Ruby and laughed.

{Ruby Point Of View}

After I stopped explaining, I see that she is looking down at her hands. I have been her friend for a long time, so I know if she is listening to me or not. I tap her sholder to see her blink a few times "Rin, did you hear what I say?" She looks up at me and starts to laugh. I laugh along with her and shake my head. Rin looks up at me and nods her head for me to say my plan for her again to her.

I sigh but I tell her anyways. "So the boys are here on the other side of the training ground." I pointed to a circle on the ground. "We need to show them that we should do teamwork by attacking Minato-nii together then we get to the boys when brother is distracted. Now here is the plan..."

**********Time skip brought to you by the Parade of Homes**********

{Minato's Point Of View}

I have been standing here for the past hour just listening to the wind and the trees. My students have hidden themselves pretty well, and I wonder what will happen with this team with their different personalities.

*CRACK*

******************************

Hey Guys!

Sorry for this late and short chapter with a cliffhanger!

Will be updating more soon!

Comment on how I am doing!

Bye Guys!


	9. Chapter 8 - You Pass Team Minato

{Minato's Point Of View}

I have been standing here for the past hour just listening to the wind and the trees. My students have hidden themselves pretty well, and I wonder what will happen with this team with their different personalities.

*CRACK*

Turning around I saw a huge log heading my way at a very fast pace. Hurrying out of the way, I land up by a nearby branch of a Big Oak. A smirk that I give myself soon disappears as hear a sizzling sound below me, I see a ton of paper bombs below me! I hear a cracking at the side behind me as the branch I am standing on breaks when the log, from before, comes back behind him! Throwing my kunai far enough to hit the tree across the field, I fled the explosion. "Nice Strategy" I say to myself.

Knowing that the Nohara are famous for their medical Ninjutsu, they are also very good at setting big traps with a very small time limit. The paper bombs and the cut branch were most likely set by my sister, Ruby. I may be the fastest ninja with the Flying Thunder God Technique, but Ruby is faster just by running. She got it from our mother Summer Namikaze, where when you run, rose pedals with flow behind them. This is probably why we named her Ruby Rose Namikaze, and our mother was Summer Rose Namikaze.

Focusing back at whats at hand Ruby had probably cut the branch, and put the paper bombs under the tree. She knew I was going to land on this branch was because of Rin's log trap. What great teamwork, but what happened to them, and what about Kakashi and Obito. Standing on the tree looking into the forest, I see the sand smudged into the ground. It's good to know that they left when he got over there.  
I wonder what these kids are hiding?

{Ruby's Point Of View}

After explaining the plan to Rin, she nods her head as she stands. I smudge the map because we used the dirt and sand, and then I rose as well.

Rin runs to the left and signals me to follow because she doesn't have the strength to knock down an entire tree. Make sense that I have to do it because my mother was very strong, and studied along side Tsunade herself. I consider myself lucky to be on my mother side of the family while my brother is from my fathers side of the family which means he has the book smarts. Even though my parents died when I was three, Minato-nii remembers so he told me instead.

Catching up to Rin, I see her looking at a medium sized tree with a big red X about two thirds down from the middle of the tree. Nodding my head, knowing what to do, I raise my hand to the tree and gave it a huge punch that could knock out a man in one hit. The tree fell backwords as I hurried and caught it, so Minato does not hear it fall. Slowly putting the tree trunk on the ground, I told her to make the trap and to wait for my signal to release it.

I run to the opposite side of the training field, or the opposite side of the trap, so I can see where the log would go, and to know what branch Minato-nii would land on. "Though...knowing him, he would just do a back flip to a branch that is directly behind where he stood." I told myself as I ran to the top of the tree; took a kunai, then cut the branch halfway, so it would break when he stood on it. Then I put about fifty paper bombs on the ground as quickly as I could

Running to the tree next to the one I booby trapped, I grabbed my scythe and pointed it to the sun, so it would make a glare that Rin could see.

Hearing a crack I saw the log coming at just the right angle. 'Nice shot, Rin!' I thought to myself as I see my brother, just like I thought, back flip on to the tree. Jumping back to my best friend, I make the paper bombs explode with the "snake" hand sign Once they exploded and smoke flooded the training grounds, I grabbed Rin's hand to guide her to the boys, we ran threw the fire and gas to get to Kakashi and Obito.

{Kakashi's Point Of View}

I have been siting here for about an hour, thinking of how to get the "Yellow Flash" distracted so i could get a bell. Speaking of Minato-sensei, I wonder where Ruby is. Thinking of that, my chest starts to ache thinking of her. 'What's this feeling...' I thought. Putting that thought aside, I saw Obito down below me about twenty feet away, I scoffed at the dope because he seems to be confused on what to do. I look back at our sensai thinking about what to do...

*CRASH*

I see a huge log coming right for Minato-sensei and a very high speed, but I know that won't put him down. As I thought he jumped back, and landed on a branch. I look down below him, and what I saw surprised me...paper bombs! The branch that the yellow, grinning Jonin was on snapped as the bombs exploded, and the smoke flooded throughout the the field.

I could not see a thing in front of me until someone grabs my arm and pulled me back from where I was. I was too shocked to move that I let the person drag me to where ever they are going. I closed my eyes to sense who the person was, and where I was going. Their chakra was not easy to sense, and I could feel something different in their system. Ruby.

When we stopped moving, I opened my eyes to see my "teammates" looking at me like I was a different person. "What, why are u looking at me like that? And why are we all here together?" I asked very demanding with a solid, cold glare. At the corner of my eye I see Ruby shake her head as she let me go. Rin sigh's at my comment, as Ruby kneels down and signals me to come down with her. Ruby looks at all of us, but mostly at Obito and I.

"Ok, so knowing my brother, he wants us to use teamwork; we need to work together to get a bell." Obito looks at me confusingly and opens his mouth to say something, but Ruby interupts him. "I know what you are going to say, there are only three bells so one of us will have to go back," The yellow haired Genin says sarcastically, "Minato-nii did that on purpose to trick us, to make us go against each other. Just think about it, have you ever heard of a team with only two team members in a four celled team. Or in this case three Genins in a five celled team."

I look down at my hands as they tremble. I Remeber what happened to my father with his...death. Though I think Ruby is right with the bell part.

"So we do not really need to fight him very hard if we do it together. Now here is the plan...

**********Time skip brought to you by Teenscope**********

{Minatos Point Of View}

Phew! That was a good trap from the girls, but I wonder what the boys are going to do. I ran back to the middle of the training field to see what the kids are going to do next...

*WHOOSH*

Turning around I see Ruby looking at me with a smile and a glare. She starts to run really fast around me that you could not see her, but only rose peddles and dust. I hear someone shout out "Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique" and tiny fire ball's coming out of nowhere, going in every direction. I tried to use my special kunai to get out of there, but I see myself covered in traps, left to right. I smile to myself but disappeared quickly again when the traps activate and sent a blind light from a blade. Once I regain consciousness, I see myself surprisingly surrounded in a box formation by all four, even Kakashi, of my students there with determination on their faces.

They started to run around me to gang up on me, but they never came. With a surprised expression because they don't do anything until, they just stop. All four of the Genins brought up their fingers doing a countdown from three, two, one...

*DING*

The alarm clock went off, and all four of my students fell to the ground. I look at my students with a soft look. "That was some excellent skills you have all showed me, but none of you got a bell, and I think you were trying not to get them at all? Why?"

My sister rose with a Namikaze grin as she taps her headphones. "We did not need to get a bell from you because it did not matter." I look at her surprised. Next Rin stood up and was linking arms with Ruby. "We need to be in a team of four because that is how we were formated." Obito stood next to Kakashi. "Even if I do not want to be on a team with Kakashi at all! We need teamwork to be a ninja, right. We need to be one!" Obito raised his fist in the air while I hear the Hatake scoff and look away.

I smiled down at them, "is that your final answer, that you four need to stay together, that you are all one?" They look at me with, again, Determination!

I sigh and grinned at them. "I am guessing that my sister told you that, but a test is a test, and you pass, and we are now the new team 7! We start our first mission tomorrow!"

{Third Point Of View}

Obito shouts his excitement to the clouds above, but looks back at Minato. "So what are we going to do, battle rouge ninja's; escort a princess!

"Actually we are only going to be doing some D-Ranked missions like babysitting and catching lost pets." Minato says with a sly smile. Obito pouts as the rest of the team, except Kakashi, laugh at him. Minato looks at his team with a smile. "Well, you all did well today, how about we go for some ramen!"

Obito and Ruby shouted a big "YEAH" while Rin and Minato laugh, and Kakashi just stares at them with no interest.

Hey Guys!

Sorry for the long wait, I have been at the hospital so ya!

I hope you like the battle, and that it made sense!

Comment on how I am doing!

BYE GUYS!


	10. Chapter 9 - D-Ranked Mission Trouble

{Third's Point Of View}

Jumping from roof to roof until landing on a side of a house, Rin meets up with Kakashi to discuss their progress. "Found it?" She asks Kakashi with a straight face.

"No" Kakashi stands looking at her with a hand on his hip, looking annoyed. "Its not here either, looking for a lost pet isn't easy, is it?" He looks up at the sky as the reminisces and thinks about the mission. "But if we can't succeed at something like this, our team will never be sent on a real mission!" Kakashi is mad but the emotion fades as he remembers something, or someone. "By the way, where is Ruby and Obito?"

"Obito is so determined to do everything alone, so he went of somewhere. As for Ruby, I believe she just forgot to meet us here because...well you know her." Rin looks to her left, trying to see if she could spot them, as for Kakashi, he is in his deep thoughts while looking at the ground. 'Is he serious about beating me?'

*****Flashback brought to you by Markiplier: Super Mario Maker*****

*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*

"You all pass! All right, we'll start our mission tomorrow" Minato says to his genin as they lay on the grass catching their breath from the test.

"Thats more like it! I will show what I've got in a real battle!" Obito says as he lifts his fists in the air then brings them back down very quickly. Ruby follows with a small squeal, but still stays seated, being as calm as she can. The yellow haired man looks at his student with an amused face. "Actually, this mission is inside the village. Like finding a lost pet, or a lost item." Sighing in defeat, he looks at his teacher with big eyes. "Those are just odd jobs!" "A mission is a mission. If you succeed, then I will assign more important missions." Minato just stares at Obito with kind eyes.

"Kakashi, you've been on many missions already, and this may seem boring, but do your best anyway." Kakashi just stares at Minato and sighs. Looking as determined as ever, Obito looks over to kakashi with his legs crossed. "Okay! Kakashi, I challenge you!" Kakashi looks over with a bored expression." Let's see who can complete more missions." The silver haired boy looks down at his feet. " Thats stupid. Do as you please." Kakashi scoffed as Obito pointed at him "You, chicken." They both glare at each other with a hateful pride.

Both of the girl teammates just sigh at their antics, but Minato just stares with soft eyes.

*****Flashback end brought to you by Naruto AMV: Payphone*****

Looking in boxes, under benches; they could not find what they were looking for. Even in two places, it seems like they could still read each others mind. "It's not here either," they both say at the same time.

{Obito's Point Of View}

After splitting up with the rest of the team, I rush to find our objective, so I can beat Kakashi. We have been doing this challenge for about two weeks now, and he is ahead of me by...well I am not sure...i haven't been keeping track. Anyway heading down Prickly way, and I saw Miss. Oswald. My eyes started to glow as I got an idea of how to catch that devil of a cat.

I go up to every old person I knew, and lifted up a piece of paper for them to see; also asking if they have seen it. I did this all with a kind smile, but then one of the grandma's of the village, pointed me in the direction my objective was at. "Oh Obito, that cat was up on the roof top up ahead basking in the sun!" And, "Obito, I saw that thing on the park bench. Oh right, by the way, I have some yummy sweets you can take with you." I thanked her as she gave me a box of candy and cake, then I ran to the park bench just a few feet up the hill of the park. Snatching the prize possession, I run back to my team on the bridge.

{Third's Point Of View}

Obito stands proudly in front of his team holding there captive, a missing cat, a purple wrapped box filled with an item of a sort, and a yellow bag filled with sweets. "Finding a lost pet, and a lost item! Solved them both, thanks to the grannies. And I even got treats!" Rin and Minato look at him with glee while Kakashi looks on with boredom. "You're so popular with the old ladies, Obito. You really weren't lying all those times you were late." Rin says with her hands clasped together in front of her chest.

"One good deed deserves another. This time, Obito's kindness was returned." Minato says with a smirk. Obito stares at Kakashi "How's that, Kakashi?!" Kakashi looks surprised then looks to his left at the ground.

"Hey, am I late?" The four people on the bridge turn around to see Ruby eating a dango stick with a smile on her face. Rin looks at her best friend with a confused facial expression. "Where were you this whole time, Ruby?" She looks at the brunette and shrugs her shoulders. "Meh, I was looking for about an hour, but then got hungry, so I spent some time at the dango shop, then went to say hi to Kushina-nee." The blonde looks at her teamates as Obito and Kakashi glare at her. Minato sighs as he mumbles under his breath, "of course she did."

**********Time skip brought to you by Teenscope**********

At the Hokage's tower, the Sandaime looks at his d-ranked mission scroll. "All the odd jobs in the village were taken care of in one day." He puts in his pipe as Obito sprang up. "Right? It's because I'm the man who will become the Hokage! This is nothing!"

"Lord Hokage, I believe this team is far more skilled then we thought." Minato insists as he spoke to the old man. "You're right. Kakashi already has lots of field experience. Perhaps I shall send them along with you on your mission tomorrow." The Sandaime says looking up at Team Minato. They all look surprised at his comment. "Is this a real mission?" The old man sat down in his chair as Obito says his quote. "Yes. And the client specifically requested Minato."

Their sensei look down at his students, "It's a C-ranked mission. Although the risk is low, I'd be lying if I said there absolutely none." Lord Third takes the pipe out of his mouth. "I was planning to assign you more odd jobs in the village while Minato was away. But, there are no more requests. And, I can't let you just wait around." Hiruzen intervenes while interrupting Minato. Obito and Ruby look so excited to be going on a real mission. "Yeah, this means we are going on our first real mission!" Ruby says with a bright smile on her face.

All right, I am counting on you all from tomorrow." Minato says with a serious expression as the genin's all answer him with respect.

Hey Guys!

I took most of the lines here from episode #416 in Naruto Shippuden incase you are wondering!

Comment on how I am doing!

BYE GUYS!


	11. Chapter 10 - C-Ranked Mission Part I

(Third's Point Of View)

After hearing the explanation of their mission, they all head home to prepare and collect themselves so they can be able to focus. Minato and Ruby race each other home because Minato has his Flying Thunder God Jutsu while Ruby has her speed which can be determined by her music. They warm up outside the Hokage mansion. The sister is flipping through her Walkman to find the song "Red Like Roses part II" for her speed to go to close to max. She would keep some of her aura for tomorrow.

"Are you ready dear sister of mine?" Minato asks her after she picks her song. Ruby smirks as the song starts to flow through her headphones then to her feet. "Oh yeah, let's do this!" Rin looks up from her timer while Obito is holding his hand up for the race to start. "Alright, on your marks, get set, go!"

The only thing that could be seen was dust and rose pedals.

**********Time skip brought to you by The Big Bang Therapy**********

*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*

"I guess that it was a tie, but since we both were not doing all we can do, we don't know." It was true, so Ruby nodded her head while they both walk inside there humble home with Minato's girlfriend Kushina.

"Welcome home, you to, great timing too because dinner is ready!" Kushina comes out of the kitchen with a pink apron and a pot of ramen. "That's great, we are starving!" Minato says smiling at her while he sits down. Ruby sets back as she watches the two love birds smile and laugh with each other. Frowning as she thinks that she is just... not important to the family. 'I guess we shall just have to see... if they marry.' She thinks to herself as she sets herself down at the table with a smile.

**********Time skip brought to you by family time**********

Waking up the next morning, Minato and Ruby got ready for there mission. The blonde sensei goes to his sister's room very slowly because of... uncertainty.

(Minatos Point Of View)

'Alright, just knock and take it slowly for her to understand' Minato says to himself. Knocking on the door twice, a little huntress opens the door with a smile. "Hey nii-san, come in!"

He sits himself on hey desk in the corner of the room. Ruby starts rambling off about how she is almost done packing, and how excited she is about going on her first C-Ranked mission. "Alright Ruby just calm yourself and sit down. I need to talk to you about something very important."

She looked at me suspiciously, but at least she sat down and composed herself. I put up some silencing tags around the room so no one can hear us outside. "Okay, now, what I am going to say is very important, and I want you to make sure you are alright with this."

My sister gives me a confused look, but urges me to go on. "I...I am going to ask Kushina to marry me after our mission." Her eyes widened and mouth gaped. I'm scared she is going to reject this, yet some part of me wants to just give up on it. What I did not expect to hear was squeals.

(Ruby's Point Of View)

"I...I am going to ask Kushina to marry me." Now that was a shock! Minato-nii looks down and closes is eyes, probably expecting rejection. I knew it.

I was right about seeing those looks in their eyes signaling that they love each other very much while I don't see that kind of love given to me. Well, that is probably a good thing because I am not supposed to be over loved that way by my own brother, and his girlfriend.

A fraction of me wanted me to say absolutely not because I want him to be with me and for me to be with a family. If he married Kushina-nee then he would break off from me and leave me all alone! But, I want him to be happy, and Kushina-nee is a very nice; welcoming person that I would consider my sister. If he wanted to go and be happy with the one he loves, I too shall be happy. So, I shall go and do what I can do to show that i can agree. Squeal with excitement.

(Minatos Point Of View)

She... She... She's happy? I was very surprised to see her kicking her legs and making high pitched squeals. "Omg! You are finally asking her to make her your wife! I was wondering when you were going to all her since it has been 6 years since you've been dating her. What took you so long, idiot?"

I don't even listen to what she had to say to me after see said omg because I was expecting her to say no. Our history had made her want to be with only me until Kushina came to live with us. After she called me an insult, I got down off the desk, and hugged her like there is no tomorrow. She hugs me back as I tell her with a cracky voice. "Thank you."

**********Time skip brought to you by my Bing Bag **********

(Third Point Of View)

The four genin run in front of three Land Of Rain ninjas with Minato in the back.

"Okay guys, for this mission we shall be escorting ninjas from another village. One of them is carrying a secret missive. Namely that is what we are gaurding. There will also be three other escorts from the requesting village. If fighting breaks out... first and foremost, I want you four to make sure you are safe. Understand."

That is what the four kids remember their sensei telling them before they left. Obito smiles to himself, excited to be in a c-ranked mission.

"All right! I am going to show my stuff big-time and become the Hokage!" Rin and Kakashi look over at him disapprovingly. "It's not going to be that easy." Rin says to him while Kakashi looks so Obito boringly. "Obito, were you even listening to Minato sensei? We are not too engage in battle. Besides, we works only get in Minato-sensei's way."

Obito widens his eyes when something claws his mind. "Is Minato-sensei really that amazing?" Ruby decided to join in the conversation since they were talking about her older brother. "Haven't you heard of The Yellow Flash Of The Leaf?" He nodded. "I have, he's an incredible shinobi whose fame has spread to other villages too." Rin explains with a knowing look.

"And he's our teacher, and my brother, Minato Namikaze. The man touted to be the next Hokage." Ruby says looking back at hey brother for a moment seeing his face with no emotion. That probably means he did not hear us talking about him because he would blush. She noticed that over the years.

"Seriously, someone that great is teaching us! I feel my blood rushing." Obito exclaims with how in his eyes. "Man, I wish someone would attack us!" The genin's listening to the Uchiha sigh while Rin puts a smile on her face.

Obito thinks in his head for a moment then asks his question outloud. "I wonder who is stronger, The Yellow Flash Of The Leaf or The White Fang Of The Leaf?" Kakashi and Ruby's eyes widen while Rin stutters Obitos name in shock. Obito tracks on anyway. "The hidden Leaf had a hero named The White Fang. But I heard he died protecting the village. Haven't your heard of him?".

Kakashi runs forward and says "no, I haven't" Rin looks at him questionly, "Kakashi?" Obito narrowed his eyes, "What's wrong with him?". Ruby sighs and gives Kakashi, who was ahead a few feet, and gives him a sad look.

While this was happening, Minato looks around him trying to sense if anyone was coming or was near. 'This is strange, were surrounded. There's quite a few of them. What's going on?'. He thinks to himself. Normally in a c-ranked mission, there should not be any ambushes. 'This is far more dangerous then the rank assigned to this mission. I have to stop them here before I'm completely surrounded.' He looks ahead of him to his team. 'Bringing along the team might have been a mistake. Who can I depend on?' He narrowed his eyes to Kakashi and Ruby's back. 'They will be able to guard one. I'll have to guard the other one.'

Minato rushes up to team seven to tell them the plan. "Everyone, listen up," They all look at him, "looks like the enemy is on our tail." Obito's eyes sparkle. "Seriously, we are going to fight!". Obito says with a big smile. Their sensei looks at him with a serious look. "Obito, the isn't a game. There are quite a few of them. Obito and I work track back to confront them. In the meantime, Kakashi, Rin and Ruby will complete the mission. It's imperative that you three escape." All four nod there heads showing that they understand.

(Minato's Point Of View)

Obito and I retracted from the rest of the group to keep our followers from getting any closer.

"Oh man, Minato sensei! To pick me instead of Kakashi... This shows that your depend on me." I look down at him shocked, but went back to my neutral face. "Obito, we are going to lure the enemy without a fight, and separate them from the main group." Obito nodded. "I know that."

Right at that moment, I sensed kunais behind us coming at a high speed. Luckily Obito noticed it at well, did a "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu". "Oh, not bad.". He smirked of pride after it was over. "I wasn't kidding about training everyday. I'll take down every, single one of them!"

Obito rushed forward so our enemy, I panicked. "Don't get carried away! I said no fighting!". I notice he was already in a battle with one of them. I know he is not ready to engage in Jounin level shinobi. "Obito!".

I rushed forward to save him, but the rest of the ninja get in front of me. How dare they get in front of me when I need to save someone precious to me! "You're in my way!". I knock out all the ninja in front of me. How dare they come between me and trying to safe someone precious to me! Once I got there I see Obito about to get stroked down by the ninja he was fighting. Right before he touched him, I got between them and knocked him out with my kunai. "Are you all right?" Obito looked down at me with tears in his eyes. "Minato-sensei!"

Before I could check for any injuries, we got completely surrounded by Rain ninja. We stood back to back to defend our self's, and for what I could see there was about fifty to one hundred ninja.

'This is not good'

**********Yes, I know, another time skip**********

(Third Point Of View)

Back to our main group, Kakashi has just told Rin and Ruby to go on ahead because he sensed other ninja behind him. Kunais come flying at him for which he deflects, except for one. "Damn!"

It hits one of the Rain ninja they were protecting, making him fall off the side of the bridge and into the river. The two girl genins gasp while Rin calls out to her male teammate. "Kakashi! We have to go save him! Minato sensei is still nearby right now! If we turn back and let him know..." Kakashi cuts her off, "No! A shinobi's duty is to complete the mission!" She looks at him with a sad look "Kakashi."

He turns to look over his shoulder at the group of people on the bridge waiting for his orders. "Run! Getting away is imperative! Once we are in the forest, we will be near to the village! They wont pursue us that far!" Rin and Ruby understood and ran into the forest ahead of them with Kakashi tailing behind.

**********Ugh, another time skip**********

Once into the forest, they stopped in a clearing to speak more of what to do with the rest of the mission. Kakashi looks around while Rin and Ruby are trying to catch their breath from running for so long. "We've come this far, we should be safe." Rin looks over to her best friend with a concerned face. "What about Obito?" "Sensei is with him, I'm sure they are fine," Ruby says with a small grin.

The leader of the Rain ninja come to confront the Genin on the matter of the mission. "Thank you. I must hand it to the Yellow Flash's team. Thanks to you, the secret missive will be delivered safely." Ruby rubs that back of her neck "Don't mention it," she lowers her head a little, "unfortunately, one man had to be sacrificed." He looks down as well saying "That could not be helped."

Unknowing to the four, the rest of the Rain ninja smirk behind their leader. "However...he won't be...the only sacrifice!" They said this at the same time while pulling out a kunai, and slashed him in the back making a X formation. The Genin looked shock at to what has just happened with all thinking in their minds 'What the...What's going on!' The leader falls forward on to his stomach, but lifts his head to look over his shoulder with a pained expression. "S-so you're...the traitors!" They gasp for they have heard, and look at the two Jounins.

One traitor steps forward with the other coming in from behind, "Since you were just so focused on completing the mission, you made our mission easy." The other traitor steps forward, "Even someone like the Yellow Flash can't span this distance quickly. Sorry, but you're going to have to die too." The Rain Jounins crouch down into an attack stance while Kakashi does the same. Ruby reaches up to her headphones to get them ready to play. Rin stands back a little while having the look of being scared. They all still have the same thought rolling through there small heads.

'Not good...'

Hey Guys!

Sorry for this story being so late, my computer broke!

Comment on how I am doing!

BYE GUYS!


	12. Chapter 11 - C-Ranked Mission Part II

(Third Point Of View)

The Rain ninjas give a smirk as they both race towards the Genin's of Team Minato. Kakashi stiffens a little as they get closer but still trying to protect Rin and Ruby. "Rin! Ruby! Get out of here, now!" Rin looks concerned at the masked ninja, "but..."

"You both will only get in my way." The girls look at each other before jumping a distance away from the fight. Once they were far from him, he puts is hands together for "Earth Style: Mud Wall". He flips back while the wall shoots out from under the ground. There enemy just jumps over the wall expecting to see the white fang's kid, but to only see no one.

"Damn it, he got away!"

Just then, Kakashi shoots out of the wall he created and lunged toward his targets. He was able to slash one in the back with his father's katana. His partner looks behind him to see that transaction. "Damn it, you were inside that mud wall!" Kakashi turns toward him with a glare before he goes to strike him down. But The Rain ninja jumped away in time, and Kakashi runs back to Rin and Ruby who were treating the wounded shinobi.

Minato and Obito appear a few feet away from the rest of the team. Their sensei sees there employer of the ground wounded, yet not the rest of there group. "Kakashi, what happened here!" Minato says running over to them. "Minato sensei! Obito!"

Obito looks around confused seeing his team in front of him even though he was just surrounded by hundreds of Rain Ninja. "Kakashi? Rin? Ruby? What am I doing here?" Minato looked at the confused Uchiha. "I will explain later. First, Kakashi, what happened here?" Minato says as Obito sprints towards them. "We escorted them safely here to this point," Kakashi explains, " but the other two were traitors.". He was in shock to hear that both of them were against them in the beginning.

"Please, I'm not going to make it," the wounded man said as he pulled out a scroll, "The contents of the secret missive." Kakashi grabbed it from him and gave it to the blonde man. "But we can not look at the contents..." Minato says confused. "Don't worry about it," the Rain ninja interrupted, "please, just confirm that it's the real one.".

Minato sighs but listens; he opened the scroll only to see that it was blank. "What does this mean?" Minato asks with a blank stare with a little bit of curiosity. Their employer tightens his eyes as he spoke. "My superior told me that another teammate and I would both be given the secret missive. But only one would be the real one. There was Intel that there could be a traitor among us." Obito intervened, " well then where is the real one?".

"If the traitor had it, he wouldn't have attacked me. So..." Kakashi realized that it had to be the man who got hit with the kunai, and fell off the bridge. "It was him." Minato looked down at his student. "Kakashi, do you know who it was?". He looked back at him, " well on our way here...". The Rain ninja looks at Kakashi with pleasing eyes. "Please, you must get the secret missive!". With that last breathe, he closed his eyes and rested his head on the ground, dead. Rin tries her medical ninjutsu, bit with no prevail. "There is nothing I can do.".

Rustling of leaves perks in Minato's ear. "Damn it, did they hear us!" Before they could do anything, Obito grabs Kakashi by the shoulder. "Kakashi! You didn't leave anyone to die, did you?" "I only prioritized the mission. I followed the rules." He was shocked to hear that from his comrade. Kakashi stands and faces the Uchiha as he continues his explanation.

"Those who don't follow the rules are scum." Obito glared at him. "But look at the result! If you hadn't turned your back to your comrade, this wouldn't have happened!" The Uchiha says while Ruby intervenes, "Stop, Obito! This was an unexpected accident. Kakashi is not to blame," she explained while laying a hand on his shoulder.  
"Damn it! I'm going!". Obito pulls away from Ruby and walks to the direction of the bridge. "Go where?" Ruby said. "Isn't it obvious, I'm going to save that guy!". He says with determination.

Kakashi scoffed at his idiocy, "She's right about it being an unexpected accident." The blonde Jounin nodded "He's right, it's too dangerous." Minato says with Obito still walking forward. "I'm not about to fail my first mission!"

"We didn't fail. It was an unexpected occurrence!". That statement made Obito stop with annoyance. "Kakashi, for an honor student, you're really dumb.". Kakashi narrowed his eyes as Obito continued, "Think about it, the four guys we were supposed to guard have all disappeared," he turned to look at them, "Who is going to support our claim that this was all unexpected? If the village who requested this mission pretends to not know about the traitors... Minato sensei will be forced to take responsibility!"

Minato keeps his stare with no emotion but a little concern. "Never mind me. Our mission is over, Obito.".

"All I want to say is. Sensei, you can keep dragging me back to the village. But I won't give up searching for the guy. I never turn back on a comrade.". With that Obito jumps away into the trees as Minato, Rin, and Ruby call after him. The Jounin puts a serious face and jumps after him, "damn it."

**********Time skip brought to you by Masterpiece**********

Team Minato decides to follow Obito knowing that they couldn't stop him, so they went on with the mission. Their plan is for Kakashi and Rin to go check down steam while Minato goes back to where he fell. Obito and Ruby will check beyond where Kakashi and Rin go. The minute they find him they will have to contact their sensei.

The ninja that they are supposed to find was able to get out of the river, and got to the bank next to the water. Pulling out the kunai in his shoulder, he noticed more of the 'traitors' above him checking the Ravine he was trapped in, to find him with the secret missive. He got up and slowly limped down the side of the river, but not before long as his "comrades" found him. "He's here!" One of them shouted to The others. "We've found him," the leader said as they all start throwing kunais that head straight for him.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!". A giant Fireball shoots out from the Uchiha's mouth knocking out all of the kunai's flying the air. 'There are to many of them' he thinks to himself, narrowing his eyes. They jump down to strike them down, and as they do your starts to rain. The only thing is that the rain drops only surrounded the Rain ninja. "Lighting Style: Chidori!"

Kakashi says as he makes the signs for his new Jutsu. Since there is water around the traitors they are the only ones who got electrified. Once it cleared you could see Kakashi standing there with one arm extended in front of him, and Ruby with her hands up above her head. She puts her hands down and makes the small clouds disappear. Obito and Kakashi look at her with surprised eyes. "How did you do that?" Rin smirks at Obitos question 'oh, you wish you knew' she thinks to herself. She already knew because Ruby invited her to see her train after she saw Crescent Rose and her powers for the first time.

The ones who were not affected by the Chidori surrounded Kakashi and Ruby while Rin and Obito protect the injured shinobi. "Rin, take care of him!" Kakashi shouted at Rin. "Right"

"Wait, the scroll!" He saw the scroll going down the river in the water. A traitor's saw where he was looking, saw it as was, and grabbed it. "Withdraw!" They all jump away quickly, so they could not stop them. Kakashi looks over to his two teammates on the bank. "Obito! Rin! Protect him!" Rin shouted at him "What about you, Kakashi!" Kakashi looks in front of him with glare. "I'm getting the scroll back!" Obito looks back surprised at what he was proposing. "That's reckless! You saw how much their were!"

Kakashi looks over his shoulder to his enemy. "I went and let you complain! If saving him I'd your Ninja Way. Completing the mission is mine." He jumps away. "Kakashi!" Rin shouts after him, "Ruby, we need to contact Minato-sensei!" Ruby agreed. "Yeah". She pulled out her weapon called the Crescent Rose, that is in storage mode, and put it into rifle mode. Jumping into the air, she shot a bullet into the air which was bright enough to see from a mile away.

Having heard the noise, Minato turns around to see a light in the sky, "Ruby..."

**********Time skip brought to you by Sister Location**********

The group of Rain shinobi, jumping through the trees, saw one of there enemy ninja on a tree ledge in front of them. "You bastard, do you think you can take us all by yourself!". About fifty ninja surrounded Kakashi as he takes out his father's katana. "I will complete my mission." The leader smirks, "Kill him."

"Ruby! Did you find him?" Minato says landing next to his little sister. "Kakashi went after the enemy to get the scroll back!" He puts on his thinking face, narrowing his eyes, "Kakashi did what," he said jumping away; in the direction of his pupil. "I hope I make it in time," he said while making a shadow clone to follow him.

When they was going on, you can find Kakashi fending for himself against many Rain shinobi who are attacking him all at the same time. The leader smirked as he saw that he was in front of him. It changed into an awestruck expression as Kakashi took the secret missive away from him by slashing him with his katana. "Don't let him...get away!". Seeing their leader fall unconscious, they angrily charge at the white haired ninja.

"Rasen-Flash Super-Circle Dance Howl Stage Three!". Yellow lightning and light was the only thing you could see as the traitors were killed one by one. Once it was clear, you could see The Yellow Flash standing in front of Kakashi. "Minato-Sensei," he said as his teacher walked forward and grabbed the scroll that fell into the forest ground. Turning back around, he looked at the masked boy with uncertainty, "so, were you able to uphold the principles you believe in?". Kakashi looks at him for a moment before putting his head to the side, not looking at him.

**********Sorry for all these time skips*********"

Team Minato and the, now healed, Rain ninja are back to the open clearing where the traitors showed themselves. "This complete's the mission.". Minato says handing him the secret missive. "Yes, thank you for saving my life," Minato narrows his eyes at that comment but let's him continue, "The Yellow Flash Of The Leaf. I hope we meet again someday.". They shake hands as Minato tells his team that it was time to head out. They turn and jump through the trees to get back to their village.

With Obito and Kakashi in the front, Ruby on the middle, and Rin and Minato at the back. "Sensei, missions are really difficult, aren't they?" Rin asks her teacher. "You're right. Things don't go the way you envision them.".  
"But I'm glad that the secret missive was delivered safely," Rin says with a smile on her face while Minato narrowed his eyes. "Yes."

"So, we successfully completed the mission." Obito says talking to Kakashi. "Probably," Kakashi replied. "Probably? What do you mean?" He kept looking forward, not looking at the goggled boy, "Back there, he said 'thank you for saving my life'. If the mission was successful, he would be more concerned about the secret missive, and not his life." "What do you mean!?" Kakashi sighed but answered anyway, "The missive had also been a fake. We were probably decoys.

Another team delivered the real missive. That's the real mission they requested Minato sensei for a c-ranked mission. With Minato sensei as the escort, it would seem that we were gaurding the real missive." Obito looked at his rival confused, "when did you figure this out?"

"I thought it was a possibility when we discovered the first missive was a fake.". Obito. Was. Shocked. "And you risked your life to go after the missive that could have been a fake?". He kept his face still looking forward with no emotion, "That was the mission. That's my ninja way.". The Uchiha just stared at his comrade with a shocked expression.

Since Ruby was in the middle, she was able to hear their whole conversation from the beginning to the end. Her brother told her what happened to make Kakashi this way. Looking ahead of the huntress to see her the white haired teammate with sad eyes, "Kakashi..."

**********I hate doing so many time skips**********

(Ruby's Point Of View)

We got back to the village around the evening, and Obito would not shut up on how good he did and what not. Once we got through the village gates, Minato nii-san stopped us to tell us instructions. "Since it is getting late, you all go home and get some rest. We will meet in two days to do some training at Training Ground Seven. Ruby, you will come with me to talk with the Hokage.". My teammates all went home while my brother and I raced to go report in.

We were let in right in, probably because he has nothing else to do at this time. "Ah Minato, Ruby, how did the mission go, was it a success?" He asked us with a smile. Nii-san told him that it was a success, and the whole traitors and that we did not have the secret missive; we were just a decoy, but we completed it anyway. "Ah very good, very good, ... So do you think your ready, Minato?". I hear a sigh next to me, "I believe with Ruby's help, I will be able to go through with this.". On the outside I smile a little from hearing that comment, but on the inside I have a very determined face. 'I will make sure that everything will go as planned, and your will live a very happy life with a family... we didn't have.'. I dip my head down a little with a small sigh, I believe... no, I know he is going to have a family of his own...without me...and...will leave me behind. "Ruby?"

Him calling my name snapped me back to reality to where I see both men staring at me with concern. "Sorry, was just lost in thought.". They nod in understanding then Minato-nii bids the Hokage a goodbye as he wishes my brother good luck. My nii-san flashed us to a safe house outside the village, most likely to talk. "Alright, I told you the plan before we left, do you remember?" I nod, "okay good," he sighed with anxiety while looking up at the sky, "it is about 8:30, so it's about time. Remember that you will...". I nodded my head before interrupting up to answer. "Take Kushina-nee at 9:00 to Training Ground 8 to ask hey to train me for a awhile, and that is where you lead her to the tree at the top of the hill of where you had your first date... Pant... Pant.". I said that without taking a breath. I look up to see Minato with one eyebrow up with a confused expression for which i just shrugged too.

He rose his hand and patted my head saying that I was cute, which i blushed, and said that he was going to get ready. After that he flashed to go make preparations while I ran, playing"Immortals" by Fall Out Boy to make be run faster, to hurry back to my house.

Once arriving, I open that door to see Kushina, sitting on the couch, fixing up on our my brother's clothes that he ripped. She noticed that I walked in and put her needles down while standing up top giver me a hug. "Oh good, your home, I was getting worried about what happened to you! Where is Minato?" She asked as I shrugged. "Meh, he said that he had something important to do before he came home. I think it was an errand around the village, I don't know.". I am a really good actress or I am just good at lying which is what my nii-san says. Nee-san took that answer and asked if I wanted anything to eat since I missed dinner. "No, thank you, I ate before I came here. Actually, I was wondering since nii-san is busy that you could help me train. Our training grounds is being used tonight for the academy, so we will have to go to Training Ground 8 if that is okay?".

"Aw, my little Ruby comes to me to ask for help, your so cute!" She picked me up and rubbed my check against hers, "Of course I will help you, just let my get my ninja gear.". Putting on her work clothes, we head to the destination of where we are training.

Once they arrived they stood in the middle of the training ground facing each other. "All right, so what do u need help with, ninjutsu, tijustu, name it!". I smirk she thrusts her fist in the air at the last part of her rant. Nee-san is really going to make my brother very happy with her jokes, quirks, her cooking skills, and of course her kindness and determination! Seeing this now, I know that he will be happy with his new family. "I just need help with mediation so it is easier to focus on my music, and get better at being a huntress." Kushina nodded. "Alright, so what you need to do is sit with your legs crossed, like this, and just test your hands in your lap; just feel the wind and air flying past you and go ba..." There it was.

A candle was lit on the north path leading deeper into the forest that connects training ground seven and eight. Kushina-nee stood up and cautiously walked toward it. "What is that? What is there a candle there?". Another one lit up as she got closer while I got up and walked with her. "I don't know, but let's find out, but you go first.". She took my advice and walked following the candles that light up the path of Sakura with its cherry blossoms falling which looked very beautiful with the candlelight. 'Nice touch nii-san.'

I look at nee-sans face, and it was full of joy and bliss, now I come wait to see what will happen when she finds out what is happening. It must have been a coincidence because there was my brother, in his ninja suit, holding a candle. I hear a gasp next to me and I look to see her face with tears in her eyes and hands on her heart. "Oh Minato..". He walked towards her, "you remember this place don't you, our first date, where i asked you to be my girlfriend.". He took her hands in his. "How could I forget, that was the best night of my life.". "Well, I hope you can make a spot for another day for one you can remember." I stepped away so I do not interrupt or make things awkward, just let my brother do his magic.

"Kushina, we have been together for many years, and you brought light into my life, and not just mine, Ruby's also. You are able to be a mother like figure in her life, so she can be happy, and all I want is for her to have the right life; I know that you will really make our family be fulfilled.". I stare at my brother with wide eyes with tears shining. 'he... wants me to be in his family...'. "You are the most amazing woman that I have ever met. Your beautiful, kind, loving, determined, and even more words that would take me forever to express. Now would you do me the honors, of being my beautiful wedded wife," he got on his knees 'okay, you got this nii-san' I thought as he pulled out a bx and look up at her, "will you marry me?". I look up at Kushina she sees the ring, she's...crying, with her hands covering her mouth.

"Yes! Of course I will marry you!". Minato put the ring on her finger, and spun her around laughing while saying, "she said yes!". I let them have there moment while I am crying, remembering what he said in his speech. 'He...he wants me in his family, he doesn't want to get rid of me for her..'. "Ruby, are you okay sweety?". I look up to see the newly engaged couple staying at me with concern. "I'm... I'm just so... I'm just so happy!". I saw crying as they hug me at the same time.

I love this family...

Hey Guys!

I know that it is not edited, but I will revise all of the chapters when I am done with the book!

Sorry it is taking so long to write, I am doing it on my mom's phone!

BYE GUYS!


	13. Chapter 12 - The Wedding, Exams Declared

(Ruby's Point Of View)  
It has been around a month since Minato-nii proposed to Kushina-nee. They are so happy and excited for their wedding. I was the one who broke the news to my teammates; they were so excited for the wedding and saying that they finally got engaged. Well except for Kakashi who just scoffed for whatever reason. If I am correct though, I believe I saw Kakashi give a small smirk after he scoffed. Shaking my head, I come back to reality about what I am supposed to be focusing on right now which was the wedding.

It was in three days until the big day, yet the bride had been freaking or for the past hour because she has not gone dress shopping yet. "Oh my gosh! What am I going to do! The wedding is in three days, and I have not gotten ready at all! What if I..". I finally heard enough, "Nee-san, Nee-san, listen to me. You are going to be fine. You have gotten bridesmaids and Minato has ordered the cake and the Hokage building is reserved for the wedding. All you need to do is to get your right hand woman and a dress. So, his about you get your shoes on, and we go to the bride's shop to get the right dress for you and to get Minato blushing so much that he faints!". She starts to laugh but agrees as she puts her sandals on.

Once we arrived at the bride's shop, Kushina-nee puts on a face that was just priceless, but not being able to day anything because she zoomed to the end of the store to look at the first row of dresses. I decided to take a seat because I knew that Kushina-nee would want to try on every dress she knew would look good on her. I pulled out "Tale Of A Gutsy Ninja", and read from where I left off.

About half an hour later I hear my name to be called by the bride. Looking up I see her with about six dresses in her right hand. "I found the six best dresses that I like, can you see how I look in then choose which one looks best!". She gave me the puppy eye look 'oh gosh please don't give me that look' I thought. I had to say yes because, damn it, how can you say no to that kind of a face. Kushina-nee squealed and ran to the changing room, carrying the merchandise, as I normally walk to the chair in front of it.

I hear rustling as she tries on the first dress, and when she came out and twirled, I clapped. This goes on for about every dress that she showed me except for the last one. When she came out in the last dress, she looked gorgeous. It was a beautiful dress with lace for the sleeves and shoulders with a white dress that was skinny around the waist, but flowed out when it came down. Three red roses were sewed in by her right shoulder as well on the veil. The veil had small red roses that went around the head, and the rest was white lace that came down to the ground. Seeing those small flowers on the dress, I felt tears coming to my eyes. She must have saw them because she touched the ones in her shoulder. "I saw this one and it reminded me of you, so I picked out, do you like it?"

I felt a tear slide down my face as I stood. "It's perfect!". She hugged me and wiped the tear from my face. She whispered into my ear with happiness hinted in her voice. "I believe I have found my right hand woman.". She stood as I have a confused expression, "who?". She leaned down and poked my nose, "you silly!". And with that I start to cry with happiness, and she hugged me for the second time. While hugging her I think to myself, 'Thank you for coming into our life, Kushina-nee. And thank you for letting us become a family.'

**********Time skip brought to you by my clean basement**********

Today is the day and I am in charge of helping Kushina because I am her right hand woman. Her bridesmaids are Rin Nohara, Mikoto Uchiha, Hitomi Hyuuga, Tsume Inuzuka, and Yoshino Nara. I asked her if she wanted more because you can have at least ten, but she said that she only wanted her more trusted woman to do it. Coming back to what I was originally doing, I am waiting for Kushina-nee to finish putting on her dress, so I can do her hair. Once she came out, I felt like crying again seeing those roses on it, but I kept it at bay. She sat down in front of a mirror so I can do her make up and hair. I simply put it in a half bun with two side braids connecting to it, and let the back of her hair lay out. For her make up, I do a bright red lipstick, blush, mascara, and light brown eye shadow. Standing back to look at my work, I squeal. "Oh I can't wait until Minato-nii sees you!". I walk up to her, and put the veil on her head. "You look absolutely gorgeous.".

"Oh, I'm so nervous, what if I trip...or...or say the wrong thing...or drop the ring...or...". She was ranting again, so I had to stop her before she really starts to break down. "Kushina-nee...stop...you are going to do fine. If you fall, I will catch you, and if you drop the ring, I will catch it. You won't say anything wrong because you will be speaking from your heart. The one who will mess up will probably be my brother because he will stumble from looking at how beautiful you look.".

Kushina picked me up and hugged me while rubbing my cheek against hers. Someone knocks on the door, who turns out to be Rin, and says that they are ready. I hear a deep breath coming from behind me then she comes forward. "Alright, let's do this.".

We arrive at the door that leads to the aisle. Because Kushina-nee doesn't have a father to take her down the aisle, her sensei, Jiraiya, took the job because he is Kushina-nee's father figure. The bridesmaids went behind her, and Mikoto Uchiha and Hitomi Hyuuga took the ends of her veil So it does not drag. I took the front to lead them both, but I go a few feet in front so I can take the flowers from Kushina. Once I am in the two thirds of the way to the front then the groom will go. I hear music start to play, so I nod to Jiraiya and open the door to walk.

Once I do everyone in the stands stood to give respect to the people walking down the aisle. Looking ahead of me I can see Minato turning towards me with a dark blue suit with a black tie, and a rose in his right pocket. 'Roses must be the theme of the couple, interesting.'. Looking to the left if my brother I see his right hand men. They are Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, The Third Hokage, Shugaku Nara, and Choza Akimichi. Once I reached two thirds of the way I hear walking behind me. I reached the front and right of my brother I see the bride and Master Jiraiya walking down the aisle. I look up to see Minato-nii looking at his soon-to-be-wife with a surprised look in his eyes but mostly filled with happiness. 'I knew he would look like that' I thought with a smile on my face. I like over to my male teammates to see Obito gaping at Rin, 'of course'. With Kakashi, surprisingly, I see him looking at me at the corner of his eyes. 'i wonder why he is looking at me like that?'.

Kushina-nee reached the front and handed me her flowers, roses ,for which I gladly took, and held then next to my heart. Now to the second to best part, the vows. "Minato and Kushina, have you come her freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage? Will you honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives? Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up to the law of Christ and Shinobi?". They both answered with a "I will."

The priest continues, "Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Shinobi.". Minato took Kushinas right hand with his own and began to speak from his heart. "I, Minato, take you, Kushina, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life.". Now it's Kushinas turn, "I, Kushina, take you, Minato, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will live you and honour you all the days of my life.". Minato placed the ring on Kushinas ring finger. "Kushina, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the sons, and of the Holy Spirit.". Kushina put the ring in Minatos ring finger. "Minato, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the sons, and of the Holy Spirit."

"The groom may kiss the bride.". They both smiled while they leaned in for there first kiss as man and wife. It. Was. Beautiful. Every stood up and clapped as they ended and Minato spun her around.

**********Time skip brought to you by Pokemon Volume 1**********

It is about an hour after the wedding and we are having the wedding reception plus dance. Everyone is still wearing the same outfits that they were wearing at the wedding, same with me. I was and still wearing a red and black dress going down to my knees, and black closed toes boots. I also left my hair down with a red normal headband on my head. I am standing near the punch bowl as I watch a group of women standing behind Kushina who is slowing her back to them, getting ready to throw flowers.

For some reason, it is a tradition do this to see who is getting married next. The men do it to but with a babies headband to see which man will get married next to. Mikoto and Fukagu Uchiha both caught them, but they are already marked with a child, so they do it again. This time Kushina threw it to hard, so it flew past the group of girls and came right to me, for which I caught. Kushina turned around to see me carrying it, and squealed with joy. "Yippee! My little Ruby caught it! She will be on love!"

I sigh when I see my brother throw the headband a little too hard, and it lands in Kakashi's hand. Fuck. My. Life. Many people gasp and applaud to the the people who caught the objects from the newly Wed couple. I put the flowers on the punch table, and walk over to my brother. "So, my little sister it's going to love her rival, hmm?" Rolling my eyes I punch his arm while blushing. Kushina comes up from behind, "omg, she's blushing, it's true."

"Oh shush, besides isn't it time for the dance." They look at each other with a smile and walk over to the middle of the room. The song "My Heart Will Go On" from The Titanic plays as they slow dance to it. My head sways back and forth to the music, and I realize they the song is also playing in my headphones which the song flows through my body and flows through my 'aura'.

I walk over to the window, yet what I saw made me relax. There was the a meteor shower that brighten up the sky as they flew by. 'This just be a type of weather with this type of song that would mix with my aura, interesting' I thought as someone walked up behind me. "So, that is how you made it rain out of thin air, you are one of the five.". I gasp, and turn around quickly to see my cold-blooded of a teammate.

"How did you know that?". I said while glaring suspiciously at him. He grunted but gave me an explanation anyway, "I started to do research on what you did at the ravine because you made rain appear without any hand signs, and I felt no Chakra when you did it. After I found a book on "The Five", I figured out that you were a huntress because you always wear headphones and never seem to take them off for which you can't because you don't have ears like other four. We have a hard time sensing you because you half Chakra half 'aura'. Also you have a hard time with doing Jutsu because you have 'aura' within you. Seeing that you made it rain and there is a meteor shower outside, you are number 2 that deals with weather, natural disasters, and seasons.". I stare with shock as he said everything perfectly. "Did I says it right?".

He questioned me for which I could only nod."Well, it seems that the couples dance is done, so it is time for everyone else to dance. Do you want to join me as a reward for getting my research correct?". He reached out his hand to me. I stare with confusion, but grabbed his anyway and led me to the dance floor. Kakashi stood me with his right hand in mine and his hand on my hip while I put it on his shoulder. We start to slow dance to "Crimson and Clover" by Tommy James & The Shondells as we stare into each other's eyes. I get drawn in by his sable, pitch-black eyes that also stare right into my eyes as well. The dance ends and we are still staring into those black pools until I hear my name be called by Minato-nii because he wants me to help clean up. I look around to see people exciting the room; it being the end if the party. We let go at the same time we stare at each other for another moment, but I go over to my brother. Not knowing that my dance partner was watching me for behind with wanting eyes.

(Kakashis Point Of View)

'her eyes are like the bright blue sky reflecting on a calm ocean. Is wish I could have held onto her longer...'. I shake my head trying to get those thoughts it out my head. 'I am a shinobi, I must focus on my training and missions. Not some love fantasy.'

**********Time skip bright to you by Sunset Ridge Middle School**********

(Third's Point Of View)

It has been a week since the day of the wedding, when Kakashi and Ruby danced; they have not talked since. They are having their first meeting since then and the four Genin's are waiting for their sensei, who is late. "Oh come on, where is he, he's late!". Obito says pouting and Kakashi just scoffs at him. "It's not like you have ever been late before, loser." Obito glares at him. "Why you!"

"Sorry I am late, I was caught up something that I believe that you all shall be happy with.". Minato says a top of the bridge. He jumped down as we stood in 2 person line waiting for instructions. Pulling out 4 slips of paper with the writing 'Chunin Entry' printed on it, they gaped. "No way, are you serious nii-san sensei?!". Ruby said with her eyes shining brighter then the sun. Minato chuckles, "yep, all four of you, including you Kakashi, are going to take the chunin exams to try to go up in the ranks of shinobi.". Obito cheers and jumps and hugs his sensei saying thank you over and over while he tried to push him off.

The blond Jounin have each of them a paper and things them to get it signed and ready to go by next week because that it when the fun begins. The Genin's look at each other, Ruby and Rin smiling at each other while Obito and Kakashi glare with hatred for each other with such passion.

The chunin exams are officially declared!

*******************************  
Hey Guys!

I hope you like the wedding!

I believe this is the first KakaRuby moment in my story, so u hope you like it!

Comment if you like it!

BYE GUYS!


	14. Chapter 13 - The First And Second Exam's

(Third's Point Of View)

A week has gone by of 'trying' to do teamwork to prepare for the Chunin Exams. Now Ruby, Rin, and Kakashi stand in front of the Ninja Academy waiting for their Uchiha teammate that was, of course, late. "He said he was going to be on time!" Ruby says puffing out her cheeks and tapping get foot. "I'm sure he is just caught up with something before the exam...". Rin got interrupted by Obito running up shouting that he is here and ready to go for which Kakashi scoffs, Ruby shakes her head, and Rin just smiles.

They walk in to the building to see many other genin's walking around. "We have go up to the third floor to the room 2-B, and that should bring us to the testing room.". Rin explained they walked up the stairs. To their surprise they see two chunin standing in front of the testing room. The sign above the door read 2B which confused Rin.

"That's weird, there is a genjutsu on that door. This is only 2A not 2B, we need to go up one more floor.". She said to her teammates who nod and Obito shouts, praising her. "That's amazing! Your so awesome, Rin!". She blushes, but immediately fades as she hears a chuckle from one of the chunin at the door. "So you figured it out, you are a clever girl," the sign changes from 2B to 2A, "seems you qualify for the exams, go on ahead.".

Walking up the stairs to the right door they see their sensei at the front door to greet them. "So your made it, I hope your ready, I believe in all of you.". Opening the door they see many of other genin teams sitting in rows of tables. "Alright, our last team had arrived, please sit in the seats assigned to you, and wait for further instructions.". Doing so Rin sits in the front left row of seats, Kakashi on the middle right, Ruby in middle left, and Obito the the back middle seat. Some Jounin walked around the tables and handed out a paper with a pencil, yet Obito was only able to realise what type of test this was until the Proctor told them to begin. This. Was. A. Written. Test.

(Obito's Point Of View)

This. Was. A. Written. Test. I grabbed my head and worried because I didn't know what to do. 'Aw man! This is a Chunin exam, so I was expecting stuff like ninjutsu and genjutsu... But this is a written test... The kind I'm weakest in!'. I hear a noise behind me, so I turn my head to see Kakashi walking towards the door. It seems that the Proctor saw him as well. "Finished already?" The proctor asked "Yes." He opened the door and then walked away. 'Th-That Kakashi...!'. I imagined that I was falling in a vortex, 'Aww man! I'm done for!".

I felt something hit my foot, I look down to see a ball of crumpled paper, 'Huh?'. Looking around to make sure no one is watching me, I pick the paper and open it to see a line of writing that said 'we are watching out for you'. At the bottom of the note it was signed by Rin and Ruby. I look forward to see my crush and friend writing on there tests. 'Rin... Ruby'. Smiling to myself, I start writing on my test.

**********Time skip brought to you by Sally Face**********

(Third's Point Of View)

It has been about half an hour after the test, and now Obito and Ruby are running towards the crowd of Genin's because the board that they are looking at says the names of people who go on to the next exam. The first name that they see is 'Rin Nohara' which makes the three of them smile. "There it is, I did it!" Obito looks around the board, and finds 'Kakashi Hatake', and that made him scowl. "What did you expect?" Kakashi says with his back to the wall and Obito just scowl and growl at him more. "That was just a written test! Just wait and see! I will find my name!".

He looks over the board of names and scans it to find his name, and every time he can't find his name on a line his face slowly starts to fade from a confident to a disappointed and worried. Once he reads the line 'end of list' he slouches and becomes depressed. "I guess not..."

Rin grabs his arm and points in front of her. "Obito! Look! There!". He looks up to the where she was pointing to the bottom of the board, for which hits eyes lit up at what he read. 'The following had been accepted due to vacancy, Obito Uchiha.' "I did it!". Kakashi scoffs and tilts his head down, "vacancy huh. So much like you." He turned around and put his fist in front of him. "What!" Rin tries to calm them down, but then realizes something.

"Hey, where's Ruby?". They stop squabbling and look up at Rin. "Hey yeah, where is she? She wouldn't miss this? Maybe she went to the...". "Hey sorry I'm late, I had to sharpen Crescent Rose." Ruby says walking up to them with her hands behind her head. They acknowledged that she was there while she looked over the board, "Yeah! We all made it, now we can go through together!"

"You don't have time to celebrate! If you passed then you shall come along with me. We'll explain the second part of the exam.". They all follow him to a classroom to where they all sit in rows with their team. "Part two will commence three days from now. This will test your physical skill. Use everything you learned about taijutsu and ninjutsu... to get through this exam!"

Obito pumps his fist on front of him, "Alright, I got this!". The Proctor intervenes before he could say anymore. "However, this test puts your team against others.". Rin and Obito get struck by what was said, "huh, it's not an individual competition? Kakashi you better not drag us down.". Kakashi looks at him, "Right back at you." "What!". Rin and Ruby try to calm the conservation down, "will you two stop it!". Rin says glaring at Obito which makes him sit down quietly. Kakashi scoffs a little, "especially... don't be late.". "I know."

***********Time skip brought to you by Concerned Joe**********

Three days later, we have started the second part is the Chunin Exams, and in the tower we find the Third Hokage with Minato Namikaze and other Jounin watching their genin go through the test. "Kakashi Hatake and Ruby Namikaze are also participating in this test, right?". The Hokage asked the blonde haired Jounin. "Yes, they are on the next team," Minato answered. "Ah, I'm looking forward to this.".

We find Kakashi, Rin, Ruby, and the Proctor who are waiting in front of the "Forest Of Death" gate 13 for Obito Uchiha, who is late, again. "Team Minato, you have five minutes left, will he make it?" The Proctor asked. Rin starts to worry, "yes, I'm sure he will be here in a minute." The Proctor narrowed his eyes at the girl, "if time runs out, you'll be automatically disqualified.". Kakashi points behind him at the clock, "see, didn't I tell you. Your to easy on him Rin. That's why he will never break his habit if being late!". Ruby interjected when he started to get made at Rin, "he'll be here. Something must of happened to him to delay him. He'll make it in time!". He grunted and looked away, "I wouldn't be so sure."

A few minutes later you can hear a bell go off which meant that it was 3:00. "It's time to begin. Damn it, all because of him!" Kakashi said while Rin puts her head down, "I know he'll..." Obito comes running up the trail. "I'm sorry I'm late!". They turn around to see the Uchiha running towards them with a candy in his mouth. "See, I told you Obito would make it, no matter what!" Rin says while the masked teammate yells at him to hurry up before they get disqualified. Minato, who is up at the tower watching them on a TV screen, and sighs. "Oh boy!"

They enter the forest while meeting to with team Chōza which consists of Might Gai, Shizune Kato, and Ebisu. Some speaks over the overcome announcing that part two of the team competition preliminary qualifier, was now beginning. Gai runs forward at Kakashi, but Obito gets in front of him to do a "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" except it was backfired because the candy he was eating gets stuck on his throat so be was unable to do the task.

Since he was still standing there, Gai kicked him in the face and his candy was thrusted out is his throat and on to the ground. He passed out on the ground, so Rin pulls him to the side to heal him. Ruby and Kakashi run forward to fight off team Chōza. Ruby pulls out Crescent Rose stage three and blocks all is Genma's sword slashes then puts it in stage two and shoots him into a tree, knocking him out. Kakashi fights of Gai with taijutsu and finally beats him with a quick kick to his jaw line he did to Obito. Finally Ebisu just raises his hands on the air saying that he is surrendering which means that team Minato is the winner.

Up at the tower, blows out air that he was holding then smiles. "Thank goodness, there teamwork has come a long way, even for Kakashi.". The third nodded in agreement while humming to himself. "Though it seems that Obito had something that blocked his Jutsu, though he did try to protect his teammates, which makes him qualify. Rin went off to help heal and perfect protect him which makes her qualify. Kakashi fought of Gai to protect his teammates; same goes with Ruby against Genma, and they both fought divinely well then came together at the end fight, but he surrendered which qualifies them for the Third Exam.

"Your team is qualified for the Third Exam!" A voice from the Third Hokage comes from the speakers. He explained with a smile on his face while Minato returns it with the famous Namikaze smile. Though in his mind he was thinking to his team, 'got job guys! I knew you could do it.' he thought while he saw his teamwalk out of the forest. He looks at his sister who was talking to Rin with a big smile on her face

'good job, Imouto.'

******************************

Hey Guys!

The episode that I used for this chapter was Naruto Shippuden Episode 386!

I hope that the fight was good enough for people's liking because it was not in the episode!

Comment on how I am doing!

BYE GUYS!


	15. Chapter 14 - The Third Exam,Boys Crush

(Obito's Point Of View)  
After the exam, I trained hard every day to make sure that I was ready for the preliminaries, and to become a Chunin which leads to Jounin which leads to becoming the Hokage. What I needed to do was to practice on my chakra while molding it around my body for control.

After days of training, it was time for the Chunin Exam Part Three, The Individual Competition, and the first fight was Obito Uchiha vs Might Gai. "I'm going to have you pay me back in full for the last time." I say while putting my thumb down while Gai looks at me confused. "The 'last time'?" I looked at him shocked. "What! Don't tell me your don't remember!" The bull cut kid looks at him with his hands on his hips, "who are you? What did I do to earn your wrath?" I clenched my fists at my sides, "why you..." Rin throws her fist in the air, shouting at me, saying to do my best. I looked up to see my crush waving her hand in the air, smiling, which made me smile and blush. "All right...just watch me!" Just then the Proctor rose a red flag telling the boys to begin.

I didn't look at him until I heard a whooshing sound which makes me look forward, but by the time I realized what was happening, I was kicked in the face, again. It knocked off my goggles as I was passed out on the ground. "The winner is Might Gai!". Kakashi sighs as he looks at his teammate, "what is he doing.". Rin and Ruby looks at me worryingly as the medics come and check me out. Once I was patched up, Kakashi and Gai faced off to defeat each other. I pouts as I watched my rival fought his opponent and winning, no doubt. They are just doing taijutsu because Gai could only do taijutsu and nothing else. Looking over to my shoulder at Rin who was looking longingly at him and was also telling him to do his best while Ruby was telling him to move his ass to beat Gai. I was depressed and defeated when I saw Rin blushing and looking at kakashi with soft eyes.

Looking back to the battle, I could see Kakashi hitting Gai in a pressure point on his chest which makes gai fall and lose the match. "The winner is Kakashi Hatake." Rin jumped into the air with a bright smile. "He did it!" she said putting her hands together while Ruby folds her arms saying, "That's our Kakashi!" Kakashi walks up to them and the girls congratulated him by Rin shows him affection and Ruby patting him on the back. The next few matches were by people from other villages or genins we don't know. About two matches later the names that pop up are Kurenai Yuhi vs Rin Nohara. I smile at cheer Rin on for which she thanks for which I blush too.  
(Third's Point Of View)

They start the match with both girls jumping away from each other to get distance. "I am sorry that I have to do this, Rin, I hope you wont hate me after!" Kurenai said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "No, of course not!" Rin says comforting her from afar. Kurenai ran forward to punch her while Rin flips over her, but little did she know that she was put under a genjutsu but it was to late

(Genjutsu Dream)

Rin sees everything turn orange and purple and filled with an empty space. Before she knew it she saw Ruby in front of her. "Ruby! I am so glad to see you, why are you here..." Ruby kept her head down so you couldn't see her eyes. "Despicable.." Rin then gets confused that she would say that. "You are so worthless, I don't know why I put my trust in you because you are so weak." She gasped, "R-Ruby?" She shook her head then looked up at her. "You are such a disappointment." She turns around to see the rest of her team standing there with disgusted faces.

"Why do I even try to train you when you are unable to catch up to where you are supposed to be at with your teammates, you are such a scum." Minato says shaking his head. "What kind a friend are you if you cant realize that there is someone out there you loves you more then his own life, you are such a moron." Obito said putting his head down. "You get in my way of training and focusing on the mission because you cannot fight, you are such a loser." Kakashi says glaring at her.

Rin starts to cry knowing that everything they said is all true, "I...I.." Ruby appears a few feet away from her with her bangs so cant see her eyes. "I can make your pain go away," She pulled out the Crescent Rose in the second stage and pointed in at her. "Just stay still...Im sorry." She shot at her for which the bullet went clean through her head, killing her. Before she blacked out she thought, 'Genjutsu'.

(Back to the real world)

Everyone sees that when Rin comforts her opponent, but then does nothing and just stands there. The audience goes silent waiting for something to happen until Ruby shouts at her to do something, three seconds later Rin screams then faints falling backwards on to her back. Ruby and Obito gasp then starts to wonder why she did that. "She was in a genjutsu." They look over confused at there teammate, "Kurenai is proficient in genjustu and she was put in it when Rin answered her comment. It must have been something that scared her because she screamed." Obito looks over to Rin who was put on a stretcher and was took away by some medics. Ruby puts a comforting hand on his shoulder telling him that she was going to be okay and that they will see her after the Exams. The next two names came up which were Ruby Namikaze vs Genma Shiranui.

"Wish me luck!" said Ruby for which Obito gives her a thumbs up and Kakashi just grunts, "just win." She walked down to the arena and stood in front of her opponent. "So I am fighting you again, hope that this will be fun!" Ruby says while pulling out her weapon as Genma just says whatever and gets into a battle stance. "Begin!" Genma runs forward as he pulls out two swords and started to slash it at her.

Ruby jumped up and put her contraction into the third stage then aimed it down at him. He blocked it with his swords and stuck her in the air. Ruby smirked then used the gun part of the Crescent Rose to shoot at him which blasted him to the wall. He got up and stood his ground before the Proctor says that the match was over. He started to walk towards her, but she wanted to end this quickly so she did what she did best.

Ruby brought her hand up to her headphones and started turning the right earmuff, plastic part over and over until she found the right song. Playing "Hero" from Skillet she starts to run very fast that you couldn't even she her moving. As she ran past him, a whirlwind came up behind her and picked him up with a lot of dust and the audience's belongings and food. She turned around and stopped which made the ground and wall crack and break. Ruby jumped up above the whirlwind, so she wouldn't get hit.

Right then Genma hit the wall then everything else hits him and the wall making the wall many colors from people belongings and food plus dust. She landed in a cool pose when it ended. As Genma fell to the ground you can hear the Proctor say, ", Ruby Namikaze is the winner! This ends the Chunin Exams, all who win their matches will come with me to collect your Chunin rank vest and certificate! Thank you all for coming to this wonderful event!"

**********Time ship brought to you by Markiplier: Escaping The Prison**********

Kakashi and Ruby raised up their certificates and Chunin vests to show their teammates. "You post the Chunin Exam on your first tries. You guys are amazing! Aren't they, Obito?". Rin says excitedly to the new Chunin's then turns to the Uchiha. Obito scoffed then turned around and started to walk away. "Obito... Where are you going?". Ruby asked but he just kept walking.

He went to a bench and layed down, looking at the sky. Rin appears right before he was going to fall asleep and leans over the side of the bench to put her face above his. "So this is where you have been hiding." Obito jumps up in surprise, not knowing that she was there, "O-Oh, it's you Rin.". He sat normally and put his head down being depressed. "It's only natural the Kakashi and Ruby passed. But we can too, I know it! Let's practice hard for next year!". Obito looks over to his crush then puts his head down again. "It's not Ruby that makes it hard to get motivated, it is watching Kakashi..."

"What are you saying!". Rin says walking over and sitting down next to him. "Your going to be Hokage, right? I'm always watching you!". He looks over with a shocked expression which turns into a big grin that could compete with the Namikaze smile. "Yeah!"

**********Time skip brought to you by Jacksepticeye: The Insult Simulator**********

All through out the winter and spring, Obito trained everyday for the next Chunin Exams, so that he would pass and overcome his dream. But now, it is the end of the spring season and we find Rin, Ruby, and Kakashi waiting in front of the Ninja Academy waiting for their last teammate. Hearing a cracking sound in front of them, they see the Uchiha walking towards them with a solemn look and his hands behind his back. Rin stepped forward with a sad look in her eyes, "Obito?". A few moments later he smiled and threw his hands in the air that held a certificate and a Chunin vest then shouted, "I did it! I'm a Chunin now!". Ruby and Rin congratulate him while Kakashi scoffed. His crush ran up to him and whispered in his ear, "Meet me later at the park under the cherry tree."

An hour later, Obito is under the cherry tree with a bouquet of roses with a determined like face and body. 'Today got sure... I'm going to tell Rin how I feel about her' Obito thought. Just then, Rin showed up, so he hurried and put the flowers behind his back. "Sorry I'm late... Everyone!" Obito put on a confused look on his face. "Everyone?" All of the sudden, Kurenai, Asuma, Ruby, and other students that were in the Academy with Kakashi who were friends, surrounded Obito, who was very confused. "Why...uh..why... why is everyone here?". "I asked them to come to discuss the gift.". Rin answered. "Huh, what gift!?".

"Well, Kakashi is being promoted to Jounin. So we are going to...give him a present.". Handing out papers to everyone reading, 'Class Project, Gift For Kakashi's Promotion To Jounin (Top Secret Mission)'. "Kakashi's a Jounin?". Obito asked after trying to process what he had read. "Oh! You didn't know, Obito? It's something to be proud of as his classmates!". He faked a smile and agreed with her. He dropped the roses as Rin walked over to Ruby and Kurenai to ask them what they think they Kakashi would like. He just stood there with a fake grin as everyone else was taking about what to give their beloved new Jounin.

**********Time skip brought to you by my sister Jennae**********

Team seven are with their sensei Minato waiting to be told what to do for training. "Now we will be doing combat training. It might just be training, but it you are not alert, it will be fatal. Understood?". They agreed with their teacher and ran off into the first provided in Training Ground Seven.

Running through the forest a Jounin activates a trap which makes paper bombs in the ground blow up, close to hitting them. They stop and form a circle formation being aware of what is around them. Setting of another trap, hundreds of shurikin fly at them for which Kakashi and Obito hear then deflect them with kunais, protecting Rin and Ruby. After they were all taken down, Kakashi is standing unscarred while Obito has a shurikin in his hand. He pales at his and starts to jumps around, like an idiot, trying to get it out. "Well...I guess that's it!". Obito says hiding his hurt hand from Rin, but she was already stomping over to him, angrily. "Show me your left hand.". She said while Obito is trying to convince her that it is nothing. "It's just a scratch. A little spit will take care of it.". His hand was twitching in pain whine trying to hold the kunai. "Whatever, just show me.".

Minato watched them as Rin wrapped up Obitos hand for his wound. "I messed up...I just got some sand in my eye and...". She looked at Obito with stern eyes which made him jump. Laughing to cut the tension he spoke, "A scar out two on a man is a badge of courage! I was just thinking how I needed that. So the wounds...". Rin tightened the bandage so much that it pained his hand, that made him look at Rin's stern eyes, again.

"Don't act tough and hide your wounds. I'm always watching you. You promised me that you would become Hokage, Obito.". She sighed, "Listen, I really want to save the world. So I decided to stick by your side and watch over you.". Obito widened his eyes as he listened. "You told me that saving you was the same as saving the world, remember.". He gasped then started to cry a little. "yeah..". Rin continued with soft eyes, "since I am keeping an eye on you, you can't hide anything from me anymore..." Rin stared at him with stern features. "Okay, Okay.". Obito agreed trying to stop his tears.

"Go for it, Obito! Become Hokage and show me how you'll save the world! That's another promise!". She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the rear of the team who were waiting for them, "Let's go!"

******************************  
Hey Guys!

To see the actual play out of this scene it's Naruto Shippuden Episode 386!

I will be editing the story when I finish it!

Comment on how I am doing!

BYE GUYS!


	16. Chapter 15 - Third Shinobi War Declared

(Ruby's Point Of View)

It has been a week since Kakashi has become Jounin, so he has been going on quite a few more missions then the rest of us have had. Right now I am sitting in my bedroom, sharpening the Crescent Rose and reloading the rifle with bullets. I am usually very focused on how I am preparing my weapon, but this time I am thinking about something else or in this case, someone. In this particular case, its the cold-blooded, mask wearing teammate, who is on a mission.

Looking out the window, I remember the night of my brothers wedding where he asked me to dance with him after he tells me that he knows that I am a Huntress. He said that he researched on how I was able to summon weather, and why I am wearing headphones all the time. It is true that I do not have any ears because I am one of the five. Me not having any ears does not mean I cannot hear like any other person. I can hear what people are saying when I have them on, but if I take them off all I can hear is music when a sound is admitted.

What I mean by this is when I put my headphones on, the music I am supposed to hear is turned into a human voice. When I take it off, all I hear is the music that is played based off of the tone of the conversation, and the individuals personality. I have learned what the person is saying with the music, but I keep them on because if so many people are talking at once, it gives me a headache and can't understand what people are saying to me. I also just don't want people to think I am a freak because I only have a small hole on both sides of my head which indicates that I can hear.

Getting back on track, Kakashi knows that I am one of the five, the one who can control the weather, seasons, and natural disasters with music that connects to my 'aura'. This 'aura' is how I am able to use my weapon because the ammo in the rifle is only about to be shot with a huntress/hunters 'aura'.

What is bothering me is why didn't Kakashi criticize me for not telling anyone why I was so different, or why he didn't be his sadistic self and shun me. Instead he took my hand and brought me to the dance floor, and we slow danced together. It was so not like him; his eyes weren't so cold and hateful, but soft and warm. I couldn't take my eyes away from his and it looked like he couldn't either.

I felt...safe in his arms and happy to be with him. It made me depressed when I had to walk away from him, then seeing him turn back to his the boy who pushed everyone away.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

I tell the person that its open for which my sister in law told me that it was time for the picnic, and that Rin is joining us. I mentally slap myself for not remembering about the girl day out. Shaking my thoughts away from my mind, I tell her that I just need to put the scythe away.

I sighed as she closed the door behind her after saying that I have ten minutes to get ready. I put the cleaning and sharpening supplies on a shelf in my closet then put my weapon on a hook on the closet door. Looking to the dresses that are hanged up, I pulled out a sleeveless, red and black polka dot dress with a black waist belt. I put on my normal boots and a big white straw hat that has waved edges.

Walking downstairs I see Kushina-nee and Rin getting the picnic basket ready while talking about how delicious the food is going to be. "Hey, sorry it took me awhile." I said scratching the back of my head. Nee-san squealed about how cute I looked while pushing me next to my best friend. She pulled out a camera and told us to smile while she took a picture of us. Kushina-nee squealed again as she passed us to put the blanket on top of the food in the basket. "All set! We can now begin our day, girls!" Rin puts her hands together saying she was ready while I raise my hands above my head celebrating.

**********Time skip brought to you by Markiplier : Fnaf 2 Gmod Map**********

(Third's Point Of View)

They arrived at a hill that is located on top of the Hokage Monument, so you can see the whole village which has villagers going about their day. Kushina pulled out the blanket and laid it out on the grass while Rin and Ruby pulled out the food that the Uzumaki prepared before hand. The three girls sit down and start to eat their lunch and Kushina talks to the girls about how their training is going and how it is like for them to be a Chunin.

Rin blushed with embarrassment as she remembered her last training day. "Well, I have been working on my medical ninjutsu training and working on different ways I can dodge and sense incoming enemies and attacks." She looks over to her best friend for her to also answer the red - haired kunoichi for which she puts her hand on her chin. "I have been working on my 'aura' with speed for where I put some 'aura' into a kunai or something and I am able to use lightning and speed to teleport to the object."

Kushina points out that it is like Minato's Flying Thunder God Jutsu, and that Ruby is following in her big brothers footsteps. She rolled her eyes as she picked up a cookie and devoured it in one swallow. Rin giggled at her friends antics while also grabbing a cookie from the plate in the middle. The kunoichi gets a glint in her eyes and a smirk on her lips as she stares at the two kid chunins eating cookies together. "Well, you both are twelve, so you must be interested in a some boy, hmm?" The brunette blushes then looks to the ground as she puts her hands on her cheeks. "Well...um...I..." Kushina squeals with excitement as she hugs Rin while rubbing her cheek with hers. Ruby laughs and falls onto her back, crying with laughter.

Kushina looks over to the cackling girl with a gleam in her eyes. "What about you Ruby? You interested in anyone?" She stopped laughing when an image of Kakashi looking at her with soft eyes. Then an image of Rin popped into her head...she knows that her friend is interested in him so she pushed the thought aside. Sitting up she shook her head saying "nope" with a pop sound at the end. The red head brings her head over to Ruby's, suspiciously. "Is that so..."

"Boom!"

"Crash!"

Explosions in the village made them jump, interrupting their conversation. Kushina was the first to react as she jumps up and runs to the ledge of the Hokage Mountain to see fires and exploded building parts spread throughout the village. Rin and Ruby come up to her shortly after the Jounin went to see was going on. Nohara gasped at what she say while her friend just glared at all the damage. Rin grabbed Ruby's arm and pointed at the North Gate which showed many of Iwa-Nin who were trying to invade their home.

The girls jump down onto the hokage tower's observation floor which joined up with other Jounin's and high level Chunin's. The Hokage was standing before them giving them instructions. "Listen up! The Village Hidden in the Rocks has declared The Third Shinobi War against The Village Hidden in the Leaves! I want all level two and three Jounin to go to the Northern Gate, level one Jounins at the West Gate, and High Level Chunin's at the East Gate! All level beginning Chunin's and Genin's get all the civillians to the safe houses and wounded to the hospital! Dismissed!" We all jump away and head to the gates we are assigned to. "Ruby! Wait up!" She slowed down a little to let Rin and Obito to catch up to her.

"We are supposed to go to the East Gate, right?" Obito asked as Ruby rolled her eyes. "Yes, we need to keep the Iwa Ninja's at bay. Lets go!" Coming up to the gate, they see about twenty ninja who are laying on the ground either unconsious or dead. Many of Leaf Ninja are fighting against Iwa-Nin to keep them from coming into the Leaf Territory. A few saw the three Chunin from team Minato, and threw many kunai's and shuriken at them. Ruby brought out The Crescent Rose, stage three and blocked all of the weapons by spinning it in a circle very quickly.

"I need you two to give me time while I store up enough 'aura' and find the right song to get them out of here. Please tell everyone to get out of the way when I say to." She said to her friends who was behind her. "What do you mean by 'aura'...yack!" Rin pulled his arm and ran forward with him saying that they need to fight off the other ninja.

Ruby closed her eyes as she brought her hand up to the right side of her headphone dial to scroll threw songs that would help her in this situation. Landing on the song "Breakdown" by Toshiro Masuda, she felt her 'aura' flow into her hands, making them feel heavy. Once she the song got to about the middle, and her hand felt so heavy that they felt like they were going to fall off, she opened her eyes. "Rin! Obito! Get everyone out of the way" She said as she clapped her hands together until her comrades got out of the way. Once they were gone, she forced her hands to the ground very hard and fast. All the aura that she puts into her hands get lashed out into the ground which makes the ground shake, rumble, and crack.

"Earthquake!"

The ground shaked throughout the whole village, but the ground open and cracked on the outside of the village where the invaders were camped. Because of this, they evacuated into the forest, and all was left was the tsuchiakge, who was at the Northern gate then floated the way back to his village, but not before saying, "This. Is. War."

Back at the East Gate, Ruby slowly pulled her hands back up, and when she did a red glowing like waves that was connected to the ground and hands. When she pulls her hands more away from the ground, the cracks come back together to the point that there was no evidence that any earthquake happened. Standing up straight, Rin, Obito, and the rest of the Chunin's came back to where she was positioned.

Obito has admiration in his eyes as he looks at Ruby who looked at him with a creeped out expression. "How in the hell did you do that! You made an earthquake happen just by putting your hands on the ground! I want to do that! Show me!" She rubbed the back of her head as she said that they should head back to the Hokage to report in.

**********Time skip brought to you by Fan - Made Games**********

At the Hokage Tower, Minato comes running up to his little sister, checking to see if she was okay. "Are you alright! I saw and felt the earthquake then saw that it reversed itself, so I know that it was you, what happened!?" Ruby explains what happened with the Iwa Shinobi who started to get very close to be getting in, so she did what she had to do to protect the ones precious to her. He smiled at her answer as Kushina and Kakashi comes up to them as The Third Hokage started to speak.

"Today is the first day of the Third Shinobi War, and in the future, I believe this is not going to be the only encounter like this, so I want all Shinobi in my facility to be on their guard at all times! When on missions outside of the village is going to be a B-Rank or higher. We shall not agree to anything lower because of this crisis and danger that you could face. All genins and Chunin need to be training for going on missions they may not be ready for. I am sorry for bringing this into everyone's lifes and for everyone who has sacrificed themselves to outlive this attack, there shall be a funeral for them all. Please, everyone, go home and rest, all missions have been canceled."

All the shinobi have left to go home, and team Minato split up to go on their way home to rest. Minato, Kushina, and Ruby walked home not speaking a word to each other, until the Huntress stopped in her tracks. The couple look over at her, waiting for her to speak or to keep walking. She put her head down a little, so you cannot see her eyes. "This..This.. This may be war, but..." She rose her head with a tear streaming down her face but determination was on her bearing. "But we shall not give up, and we shall keep going on; keep protecting the ones we love. We shall...we shall be go on because we shall always go on together!"

At the end of her monologue, Ruby was sobbing like a little child. The couple hugged her with much love as they could give her. She hugged them back while also praying in her mind. 'Please god, let us stay together through this battle...please...please keep team minato...no...my family safe from this war!'

Hey Guys!

I got a new computer so uploads will be coming more frequently then they have been!

Comment on how I am doing!

BYE GUYS!


	17. Chapter 16 - Sibling Training

( Minato's Point Of View)

Its been three months since the Third Shinobi War against Iwa began, and many of shinobi have been sent out on high ranked missions, including Genin's. Those who are not on missions, they are either training or resting from the mission that they have done. Most of the civilians are scared of what the future will come to them and worried about their family while others are unscathed by the war. The Hokage has been very busy with the war, and trying to keep it at bay while finding out how to find peace with their enemies.

Team Minato has been training for weeks, so they are ready for up coming missions that they may not be ready for. They have been mostly working on their teamwork positions and attack formations, though Obito and Kakashi have had a hard time with cooperating. Every time the boys have to work together, they fight and squabble with each other before they have a chance to make any progress in their training.

Ruby and Rin on the other hand has come closer together, and are making formations that benefit their needs and how they fight. For an example of a technique would be Ruby using a song that would combine with Rin's medical ninjustu, but Rin had to hear the music so it can be stuck in her head. The reason for this is because if you want to combine a jutsu with on of the fives music, then it needs to flow through their power source so connect to the other persons attack.

The Namikaze flipped one of her headpieces backword, so the Nohara could put her ear to it. She didn't need to worry of Rin being scared of her on having an ear because she has already seen her without headphones on. When putting her ear to Ruby's headphone piece, the aura from the song flowed up to her head which made it connect to her chakra that flowed through her. Because of this, Rin's Medical Ninjutsu was stronger then it was.

Minato smiles at the girls progress while being irritated at the boys antics. He has always wondered what made the two male shinobi hate each other so much. Was it that they are rivals; are they fighting for the same girl, I don't think that I will ever know. Looking over to the kunoichi's working on improving Rin's Medical Ninjutsu and Ruby tuning a song to her friends healing process. I wish that Obito and Kakashi could be friends to each other like my sister and the Nohara.

He stares at his sister for a little longer while thoughts came into his head. He knows that this war has affected Ruby to the point that she is having trouble concentrating on training. She's even been doubting her fighting skills, and saying that she is not ready to be a Chunin because she will not be able to protect her comrades. I have tried to convince her that she is very strong and capable of being the rank she has earned. Seeing her being so depressed and down on herself makes my heart hurt just thinking about it.

There has to be a way that could bring up her self esteem about herself...thats it! I can train her a technique that I have recently created! I know that because of being one of the five that uses weather, natural disasters, and seasons that she can use all of the chakra natures depending on the song she chooses. Though if she doesn't use her 'aura' and just her chakra then she would only have Wind and Lightning chakra natures. She can't use chakra very well because she has more 'aura' then chakra so she will probably have a harder time with this justu, but with determination, she will get through.

I decide that it is enough for today, so I call everyone to me for further instructions. "Alright team, that is enough today, we will be having 2 weeks off of team training, so you shall be training individually until I tell you differently." They all nodded their heads in agreement. "Hai," the kids answered then walked back to there homes. I turn to my little sister who is watching her friends walk off in different directions.

"Ruby," she shifted her gaze to look up at me, "there is something that I want to talk to you about when we get back to the house, okay?" Ruby looked at me with confused eyes but nodded her head. "Alright, but only if you race me home!" Rolling my eyes, I agreed with her terms and position myself for running. She chose her song track called "Red Like Roses Part II" by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams, then got into the same position I was in. "Ready. Set. Go!"

**********Time skip brought to you by Five Nights At Freddy's 4 - Halloween Edition**********

Once we got home, my wife scolded us for coming home banged up from training so much since the war. "You both come with scratches and bruises all over your bodies, and act like nothing is wrong." She sighed as she pulled out a medical kit and told them to sit down. "Let me fix up your wounds then we can start dinner." The red hot-habanero cleaned up the wounds then put bandages over them. "Alright, now you can have dinner that I have prepared." Ruby squealed after smelling the stench of ramen emitting from the kitchen.

We settled down and said thank you for our food. Ruby looks up at me and asked me what I wanted to ask her, from before. "Oh right, well...I was thinking that during the two weeks that we have free from the rest of the team. I can teach you a technique that I have created, to help you further your training." Once I finished talking she hugged me, saying thank you over and over again. I laugh and hug her back while Kushina just smiles at us while we have our moment.

Letting her go, she looks up at me with eyes that are full of tears that are wanting to fall out. She rubbed her eyes and gave me a smile that reached up to her eyes that also showed her beautiful teeth. "Alright, we shall start tomorrow morning, now lets finish our dinner then get to bed."

**********Time skip brought to you by Riddle School 4 and 5**********

(Third's Point Of View)

Minato and Ruby Namikaze left the house at dawn to go to Training Ground thirteen so they can start working on the justu. They chose to go to this particular training ground because they team who was supposed to be training here was on a mission for three weeks to a month, so they have that time to be at this spot. They also chose it because most likely the other teammates will want to train they, and they don't want to be disturbed. This way they can train alone with no one observing them.

Standing in the middle of the training ground, Ruby is standing in front of her older brother, waiting for instructions. The blond jounin gave Ruby the famous Namikaze smile and had the look of determination and pride. "Alright, what I am going to teach you isn't your run-of-the-mill jutsu." Ruby gains excitement in her eyes, knowing that this is going to be a powerful justu. "The first step is rotation, next up is power, and then finally there's containment!" He counts out the steps with his fingers showing the one, two, three process.

"The jutsu I'm about to teach you is A-rank in its degree of difficulty to master." He held out his right palm in front of her, so she could see what is going to happen next. All the sudden power starts to swirl in his hand which makes a perfect sphere of wind chakra. "An ultimate ninjutsu that hones chakra rotation, power, and containment...It's called the Rasengan!" Minato aims he hand at a tree trunk and slammed the spiraling sphere into the tree leaving a perfect circle cut right through the tree.

Ruby raised her fists up to her chest while saying that it was awesome. He looked over at the over excited music user with a glowing burn. "Only Jiraiya and I know how to preform this jutsu, so you must know that it will take perseverance to be able to uphold this jutsu." She has stars in her eyes, "Do you think I will be able to do it to!" Minato gives her a smile while saying "of course she will".

He threw her a water balloon, so they are both holding the balloon. "Brother, what is this for?" He held out a balloon of his own in his right palm and told her to watch closely. Minato poured some chakra into the balloon and suddenly the water started to spin very quickly that is was hitting the balloon in many different areas. Then, it exploded with water spilling out all over the ground. Ruby's widened her eyes at what she saw, "How did you do that!" Minato gave her a small smile. "Like I said, the first step is rotation." She looks at the balloon with resolution.

Holding the balloon in front of her then starting to put chakra into the balloon. The water started to swirl in the left direction, then stopped. "Well then, that didn't work. Why did not look like yours?" Minato puts his hand on her head then looked at her with happy eyes. "You will figure out what you need to do, you just have to...think outside the box!"

**********Time skip brought to you by Top Twenty Undertale Comics**********

(Third's Point Of View)

It has been a week since Ruby and Minato have started training with this jutsu, and she has tried to find a way to do the first step. Thinking back to when her brother showed her how to pop the balloon. She remembers the water in the balloon moving around in different directions for which it hit the sides of the balloon, very quickly so that the friction made it pop. She has only made the balloon go in one direction with her chakra. Ruby has tried to make her chakra go in different directions, but because of her 'aura' overpowering her own chakra, she doesn't have enough control.

She decided that it was time to use a song to make her chakra stronger in her hand. Turning on the song "When The Beat Drops" by Noisecontrollers, a warm feeling went throughout her body but mostly in her right hand. When Ruby felt that there was enough, she put chakra into the sphere, and put pushed it in many directions. A few moments later a pop sound was heard and she felt a wet substance on her palm. She. Has. Done it!

"Clap"

"Clap"

"Clap"

Turning around after hearing someone clapping, she sees her older brother standing a few feet behind her with a proud smile on her face. "Minato-nii! I did it, I did it!" He laughed at her antics and rubbed the top of her head. "I knew you could, and in one week no less, but you had to use your aura, didn't you." Ruby shook her head and explained that she used a song to strengthen her chakra, so technically she did not use her aura. He sighed but agreed, "so, are you ready to start on the second step!"

Handing her a rubber ball as he held his own in front of her. "Alright, so watch carefully." The ball started to move around just like the water balloon in the first step, but it confused her because there was no water to hit the sides to make it explode, so how was it doing that?

At exploded with the rubber pieces flying all over the place, but no water came out of it, just air. "The second step is power, so their is no water to rotate, you have to put in enough power in to the rubber ball to make it explode." She looked down at the sphere with a thoughtful expression. "So, I have to do the same thing that i did last time, but this time there is no water so I have to use more chakra and hit the sides with the power." He nodded his head in agreement, "Though, I will allow you to use the song you used last time to strengthen your chakra."

Nodding her head, she turned on the song she used last time and used her chakra to help her. The rubber ball started to become very bumpy and ridged then a hole was made into the ball. "I need more power don't I?" He took her hand into his and nodded his head. "You will get there, Ruby, I believe in you."

**********Time skip brought to you by my older brother Caleb**********

The week has gone by, so team Minato has come back together for team training. Obito, Rin, and Kakashi are waiting with Minato for Ruby to come for training. "Man, where is she, shes late." Obito says while pouting while Kakashi scoffs at him about him being late too. They start to fight but Ruby come shouting at her brother so come and see what she has done.

"Minato-nii! Minato-nii! I did it! I completed the second step!" He laughed and told her to show him what she has done. Holding her hand out with a rubber ball in it, she starts to pour chakra into the object. It starts to grow bumpy and started to grow bigger and bigger. Then it exploded into tiny pieces and Rin and Obito gasped with widened eyes. "That was so cool! How did you do that!" Obito said while jumping up and down. Minato went down on one knee, and hugged the little Namikaze with a loving embrace. "I knew you could do it...Imouto."

******************************

Hey Guys!

I hope that I explained well enough for you all to understand the process of Rasengan Training!

Comment on how I am doing!

BYE GUYS!


	18. Chapter 17 - Minato's Mission, Training

(Minato's Point Of View)  
It has been a few days since Ruby has finished the second stage of the Rasengan, and she has been working night and day to finish the third step. She wakes up at six o'clock in the morning and training until the sun disappears out of the horizon. I see her all mad and frustrated when gets home, but when she leaves in the morning, all I see is determination in her eyes. With that kind of attitude, I know that she will be able to finish what I have been teaching her.

It is around two o'clock in the afternoon and I just let my team go for the day, and as usual, I see my little sister go in the direction of the forest in the training ground which is where she trains by herself. I decide to follow her to see how far she has come in the third step of the Rasengan. I hide up in a tree that is above her though to me she is facing her back to me. From what I could see, she was holding her hand in front of her, one over the other with a gap in the middle.

Sout and black marks covered her hands from which I can tell is from her making the Rasengan, then it exploding on her. I hear her whispering to herself, from here I could not hear what she said, then started to pour chakra in to her hands. Wind chakra swirls in her hand, and from what I could see, it was hallow on the inside which means that it is still incomplete. You could make out that it turned into a sphere in her hands, but then slowly disappears. She stares down at the ground then sighs as she puts her arms to her side, then from I could see, she was thinking for what to do next.

I sigh as well then jump down behind her and puts a hand on her shoulder. Ruby turns her head to look at me, but then brings it back to look at the ground. "Hey, nii-san..." I shake my head as I got on one knee to be at her height, "Hey, come on, look at me...Ruby.." He took her chin and slowly pulled her head to look at him, "I know what you are doing is very hard, and you feel like you are never going to get it..."

He puts his hand on her shoulder with a firm grip so she would keep facing him, "But the thing is, you are the one who has been able to get up to the third stage in as little as two in a half weeks while it took me three years, and it took Jiraiya - sensei about one in a half years! You are doing the unspeakable, and most likely you will be the one to actually complete the jutsu!"

She look at him with surprised and confused eyes, "Complete it? I thought it was already completed?" I smirked and shaked my head. "Nope, it is an incomplete jutsu. For it to be complete, you need to add an element, and doing that can destroy your chakra points if you do it in a wrong way. But...I believe...no, I know that you will be the one to add the element and complete this jutsu. Like I said, I believe in you...completely!" I gave her the famous Namikaze smile as she a few tears fall out of her eyes. Rubbing them she nodded her head saying thank you to me, for which I just rub her head.

Sadly the moment was corrupted when an Anbu member pops up beside us, and by the mask, his code name was Boar. I stand straight and nod to him as I look at the middle aged man, from what I can tell, signaling him to speak. "Minato Namikaze, you have been summoned to Lord Third Hokage's office, immediately." I nod, giving him my answer, then looked over at Ruby will sad eyes. "Sorry bud, but looks like I have to go in, I suggest that you go home and rest, you need it after the training we did today with the team." She sighed by agreed as she ran home. I watch as she runs the opposite direction then I'm headed to. I smile then jump in the direction of the Hokage tower.

**********Time skip brought to you by Jacksepticeye: Uncharted 4**********

I made it in front of the Hokages door in the tower with uncertainty in my chest. I knock on the door and a gruff voice telling me that it is alright to come in. Walking in, I see other Jounin's and high ranked Chunin's standing in a line, waiting for instructions, and probably me. The Hokage stood with a proud smile on his face, "Ah Minato, just in time! I trust you and your family is well?"

I told him that the girls and I are alright and living well. "Ah good, good. Now to business. There is a rumor that the Land Of Clouds is signing a treaty with the Land Of Stone, and this is mostlikely so Iwa has allies in this war. You will all be going to stop this treaty by chasing off the stone ninja away from Iwa. For this mission, Minato Namikaze will be leading you all, and you will leave at dawn tomorrow. You will most likely be back in about five days to a week. Understood?" We answered with agreement then left to get ready.

When I got home, I saw Ruby reading on the couch and Kushina making dinner for the three of us. Ruby was the first to notice me saw because she ran up to me and gave me a hug, for which I returned. Kushina watched us from the kitchen, "Well aren't you to cute...What did the Hokage want with you Minato? The little cutie that you are next to said that you were called to see him...so?" I let go of my sister patted her on the head. "Well, I am going to be leaving on a mission tomorrow and will be back in about a week." My wife looked down with disappointment in her eyes, "is it with the war..."

I walked over and wrapped my arms around her as she melts into me, hearing little sobs come out of her mouth. "You have to promise me that you will come back to me safely, got it!" Kissing the top of her head, I put my forehead on top of hers, "I promise, I will never leave you are Ruby alone, okay." The huntress smiles as she watches the couple do their thing, she cleared her thoat, "Well, in my point of view, you two are the cute ones." The next thing she knew she was being hit in the face with a pillow. "Ow! What was that for!" Kushina turns into Red Hot-Habanero mode as shouts at me sister. "That is all you can think about, your brother is going out of the safety of the village to go into war! What do you have to say to yourself!"

She coughs and looks at her straight in the eye, "I know that Minato-nii will be strong and safe. I know because he has been the one who has protected me since I was three, and had to deal with my P.T.S.D, O.C.D, and me being a huntress, him protecting me from enemies. I their is anyone who can stop this war and while keep himself and his comrades safe, its this guy. So their is no need to worry." Kushina calmed down and stared at her with teary eyes. She hugged her while rubbing her cheek on Ruby's, saying that she is to much of a good person to live in this world.

I smile at them with a heartwarming smile while I thought to myself, 'I love this family. Please never take anyone away from them.'

**********Time skip brought to you by Uncrustables: Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwhich**********

Its morning and I am at the gate with the rest of the team that I am assigned to lead. I have already said my goodbye's to my girls then got ready and left to meet up with the people I am working with. We started on our way about ten minutes after the sun has come up, and we are already plenty far from the village. We honestly did not know where we were going because we don't know where the path the Stone-Nin are taking until we feel their presence.

We decide to take camp at dusk when we were about a hundred miles away from Iwagakure. Pulling out a map of the land we are in, I see the route that the messengers are most likely taking. I call the team over to me, so we can discuss our plans for the next few days. "Alright, we are going to split up into two teams for where we each try to find the messengers and them from passing by. A guess that I have is that one will team will meet up with a group who is a decoy for the real messengers. Once a group finds the real messengers, you will give us the signal for us to come to you. Understood?"

They agreed then I went back to my map because I was the first to stay up for the first round. Looking up at the sky, I think of what my girls are doing right now. I hope they are safe.

**********Time skip brought to you by Markiplier: Undertale part six**********

(Ruby's Point Of View)

It's been two days since my brother left for his mission for the war. I hope he is doing all right with being the leader of it. It is true about everything I said about Minato-nii, and him being the strongest man I know; excluding the Hokage, of course. I still worry about him; he is my brother after all, and he is all I have left for our family. Well, Kushina is family, but she is not blood related like we both are. I...I cant...I cant lose him...I cant lose anyone of my family. Never again...

Though right now, I am training still for the rasengan that is apparently not complete. "There you are! I thought you would be at home but I guess you are training!" I turn around to see Master Jiraiya walking towards me with a stupid grin on his face. "Yeah, I am on the last step of it, but i am not able to be able to fix it. Well, what I mean by that is I can make it into a sphere, but it has no power. I think it is because my energy line is mostly made up of 'aura' instead of chakra, you get what I am saying." He put his hand on his chin with a thoughtful look, "That is a predicament, have you tried using music to make it?"

I nodded my head as I look back at my hand which has black ash on it. "Every time I go to the point I can make the rasengan, I cannot put anymore chakra into it, it explodes! I don't think I will be able to do this." The toad sage put a hand on my head and rubbed my hair which made it messier then it was before. "Of course you can do it! Though if have to do something first. You have to look inside yourself, and find what makes you special. Then you will succeed."

With that he walks away, whistling a tune which I recognized as "Got No Strings" from Pinocchio, I look at my hand which thinking to myself of what he meant. 'Look inside myself, huh.'

**********Time skip brought to you by Naruto: The Crescent Moon Kingdom**********

(Minato's Point Of View)

It has been four days since we have started this mission, and none of the groups could find or sense the messengers. Which makes a lot of sense because most likely they are being conscious, so they do not run into any of their enemy's, and in this case, us. I am sitting in a tree with my eyes closed, just listening to the sound of the forest and wind surrounding me. Then I hear something that is not what you normally hear in the woods. Someone running.

I put one finger on the tree trunk and tried to sense where it is coming from. I opened my eyes and jumped down to the camp we made and told everyone their that a group of messengers are coming are way. Gathering my kunai's, we headed northeast to they way I found our enemy. We split into two teams to make sure that their is no one else around who are trying to get to Iwa a different way.

(Third's Point Of View

Once they were close enough for me to see them, Minato through his special kunai and flashed over to the ninja, who the Leaf needed to stop. He flashed in front of four cloud ninja, who was spoked by his presence. One of the Kumo shinbi ninja had fear in his eyes as he spoke, "The blond hair and the teleportation jutsu! That's got to be the Leaf's Yellow Flash! We've got to retreat right now, don't you think?" A man with dusky blond hair scoffed at what his comrade has head though he didn't look away from the Ninja in front of him. "So that's him, the one who singly stopped our recovery of the Nine Tails."

"And I know you, you are the son of the Third Raikage. Your called 'Unruly Ai'. I've heard you are fast yourself." Minato said with no expression on his complexion. "Heh, we can take him, the two of us bro! Fool, ya fool!" Said a man with extreme chakra coming from him. Minato reached into his back pouch, "Everyone stay back, I'll fight them!" He said as he threw many of his kunai all around the field.

Ai does his Lightning Release Chakra mode which surrounded him with chakra and lighning sparks which makes his speed increase. He ran towards Minato with great speed for which to punch him, but right at the last second, Minato flicked a kunai in the air and flashed to another one of his kunais, up on a tree branch. 'He countered me at my top speed?' He thought to himself while he is still on the motion of leaning forward. Minato flashs to the kunai he flicked up in the air before he teleported the tree, and held it, so he could slash his opponent with it.

Right as he plunged down, Ai was knock out of the way by a Octopus testicle, and made Minato cut into that instead. "Thats..." The Raikage's son jumps back to his team for where we can see the cloud ninja with the strong chakra have a testicle coming out of his back and breathing hard. "Forgive me Bee, are you doing alright?" On Minato team they converse on what they just saw, "No way, is that the eighth tailed Jinchuuriki! Not good!" Just then the signal from the other team blew into peoples ears as they tell Minato that its time to retreat. The Leaf Shinobi jump away while The Yellow Flash calmly turns around and starts to walk away.

"That was nothing! At least to the eight tails, thats me, the rapper Killer Bee!" Minato turns his head to look back at the Cloud Shinobi he was fighting, "You really are brave. You came over being the eight tailed jinchuuriki, to be your own Ninja. You have something very powerful."

"Heh, he's more powerful then even I am!" Ai said pointing over to Bee as he slowly retracts his testicle. Minato shook his head while saying that it was more then just power. "He already has something more important. Ai, you have a very fine family, as do I. I suspect the next time we meet, we will both be fighting a Kage against another. But if you don't figure out soon what your little brother considers most precious to him, he will neither be a jinchuuriki nor human." Ai scoffs with anger at minato while trying to show what he thought of his monolouge.

"Heh, you cant fool me with that nonsence! Your not getting away." He looks over at all the Kunai laid over the ground and trees while he thought of a plan to stop the Leaf Ninja. 'The teleportation Jutsu takes him to the kunai marked with a justu formula. I know the location of most of them. If I can catch the one he will pop up too, I can catch him at my top speed.' He activated his Lightning Jutsu and ran over to minato who spoke, "Anyway, I have my own responibilites." Right as he was going to punch him, Ai looks over to the kunai's behind him trying to see which one he would go to.

'Fly! Now which kunai?" Suddenly Minato pops up right behind the eight tailed jincuuriki with a kunai raised at his head. "I can't fail now." He looked back at his opponent to see his brother holding a sword in front of Minato's stomach while he is hovering his kunai over his head. A cloud-nin looks over at the testicle that was still hanging out, too see a formula for the Flying Thunder God Technique. Oh no! A jutsu formula on the eight tails tentacle!" This made Ai think back to when their opposer slashed Bee's testicle in the first place, he remembers him putting his right hand onto it for where it left a mark.

"Im prepared for a mutual strike so shall we stab each other with these spikes?" Bee rapped as he kept his sword at Minato's stomach while not looking at the man. "You are my enemy, but I'm starting to like you. You've got the moves of a shinobi killer, yet the love for other around you, so I shall spare you." Minato put his kunai down, and before anyone could move, he disappeared.

**********Time skip brought to you by Once Upon A Time**********

(Ruby's Point Of View)

'Look inside myself, huh.' I have been thinking about what master Jiraiya had said all day, yet I still don't understand what I should do. All I know about myself is stuff I all ready know. I'm a Namikaze, sister of the famous Yellow Flash, my favorite color is red, favorite food is ramen, I have more 'aura' then chakra, and I am a huntress.

I start to think about the last two things that I thought about myself, having 'aura' and being a huntress. Though I have already tried to use my 'aura' instead of my chakra for the rasengan, and that got me to the point that I am at now. I decided to go for a walk around the village to see if I could clear my head. Heading to the market, I see Rin and Obito sitting in the dango shop, just talking to each other. I notice Obito blushing a little which made me smirk because I knew that he had a big crush on my best friend. I hope that one day he would confess his love to her.

I narrow my eyes then looked up at the sky, thinking of the love between her two friends. I know that Obito loves Rin and Rin loves Kakashi and Kakashi loves no one, as far as I know. This got me thinking about me, I don't think that I love anyone, or at least no one loves me.

A flash back of Kakashi and I dancing the night of the wedding, the way he looked at me with warm eyes that covered up his normal cold, dark eyes. I remember the warmth of his body next to mine as we danced the night away, his eyes never leaving mine as I walked away from him to help my brother.

Shaking my head, I come back to reality, knowing that he would never love me, and even if I did love him, Rin would leave me because I would be betraying her. I stop and look in front of me to see myself outside of the Academy, standing in front of the swing, hanging from a tree. I sat down and started to swing as I thought back to the things I told myself things that I should know about myself. I remember the two things I said that stand out to me the most. It is true that I am a huntress, I already knew that, and with 'aura', I know that it makes it difficult for me to use my chakra.

"You look like you have been stressing out, you okay?" I look up to see Ace-sensei smiling down at me as I slowly stop swinging. "Hey sensei, yeah, I've just been thinking about what Master told me. About looking inside my self, and finding what makes me special. Then it will show the answer for me to finish my training." He hummed as he sat down beside the swing as he looked up at the sky.

"Well, for as long as I have known you, you have been the person who always looks outside the box to find the answer. I know that you will find the answer. The only thing I can think to tell you is to find the right person inside yourself before looking for a right person who suits you in other people surrounding you." I widened my eyes as I believe I got the answer. I stood straight up with a gasp as I looked right at my old school teacher. "That's it! Thank you sensei, I believe that I got the answer! Bye!"

He waved to me as I ran over to the Training Ground with a bright smile on face. Once I got there, I put my right hand in front of me and held it with my left hand. "I may have tried to do 'aura' with the rasengan, and with chakra after that. Though I have not tried doing it at the same time!" I started to pour chakra into my right hand which made the sphere shape of the rasengan, but it still had no power. Then I started to pour my 'aura' into my left hand which transferred into my right hand because I was holding my right hand with my left hand.

The 'aura' mixed with my chakra which poured into the rasengan. The sphere started to become more full, and started to look more like the rasengan like Minato nii-san showed me. Though something...was different...there...there was a rose in the middle of the blue sphere. Except the sphere was not the blue that Nii-san had. It was more of a bluish - purple, probably because my 'aura' is red and my chakra is blue, but I have more 'aura' so that is why it is not full purple.

"Clap"

"Clap"

"Clap"

I turned to see my brother clapping as he is walking towards me. "So you did it! I knew you could! You even made it look it in your own way...Can I see?" I put my hand in front of him as he knelled down and looked closely at the contraction in my hand. "It seems that you put 'aura' into the rasengan which made it look purple and have a rose in it! It beautiful!" I closed my hand and hugged him with tears in my eyes. "I'm so glad your home..." He hugged me with a smile on his face. "I will always be here...little sister."

******************************  
Hey Guys!

I got Minatos fight from Naruto Shippuden Episode 282 if you want to see!

This is so far my longest chapter with 4,000 words!

Comment on how I am doing!

BYE GUYS!


	19. Chapter 18 - Mission - Kannabi Bridge

(Third's Point Of View)

It has been a week since Ruby has finished her training of the rasengan which has made her believe in herself more then she was before. Now everyone is doing the bell test with Minato against the rest of the team. Kunai's and shuriken's cover the Training Ground forest as an explosion blew out over the weapons on the forest floor. Minato appears flipping backwards as a fire ball explodes behind him. Another fireball came right at him which turns into smaller fire balls which was called the Phoenix Fire Flower Jutsu. Minato jumps from tree to tree as he dodges them then throws shuriken right at the person who was responsible for the damage.

Obito struggles to keep his balance as the weapons fly past him and hit the trees behind and in front of him. He falls onto the ground as his sensei pops up on a branch above him. "Your done, Obito." He pouts as Rin releases her trap from a distance which released a log that flew right into Minato. While he was distracted with the trap, Obito used a smoke bomb to get away from his sensei, keeping him in the game. "Nice Strategy!" Minato says as he dodges Rin's trap and looks in his students direction.

The Uchiha comes and knelled next to his two female teammates. "Obito! Ruby! There! Two o'clock!" Rin says as the huntress gets the Crescent Rose in stage two and Obito got ready from a Fireball Justu. They shot at the same time which made the two attacks combine into an extra large Fireball which is impossible to escape. At the last second, Minato throws his special Kunai as the fireball engulfed the tree he was standing on.

"Yes!" The celebrated until they heard a jingle behind them for which they turn to see the blond sensei pulling a kunai out of the tree. "Almost had me there," he said with a smile. "But...Sensei...how did you?" The chunin's sighed saying that they blew up again. He smiled at his students front of him and thought to himself, 'You've grown strong...the three of you...and I'm impressed with your teamwork.' "And now for the next part.." A shuriken came right at him as he blocked it with his kunai. "What timing..." Kakashi popped up and started to attack him with his katana in many directions. His presence surprised his teammated, so they say his name in amazment.

"Sensei, today is the day I win!" He said as he slashed at his senseis arm which cut his shirt. "You've been hiding so long, was that your strategy?" There weapons connect as they push against each other for dominance, "No, it would be to hard for me to fight you while watching over these three." Minato narrowed his eyes at his pupil with disappointment. "That's why you were waiting for me to defeat them." Kakashi threw a paper bomb at him which made him jump into the air to dodge it, but once he looked at the ground to see a trap of paper bombs waiting for him. The masked Jounin made the sign for them to explode, but Minato evaded it by teleporting to a kunai he threw at a tree.

Shuriken come flying at him for which he blocked with his special kunai until Kakashi popped up behind him to kick him for which he blocked, again, with his arms in a crossed formation. The fought for a few moments until Kakashi was able to touch the bell, but wasn't able to grab it. "Not bad, but not enough to beat me." The silver haired boy said that he wasn't over yet at he poofed away, signaling that he was a shadow clone. The real Kakashi prepared a justu that was not complete yet which was called the Chidori until he felt a kunai brushed up against his neck. "I told you, didn't I, you can't be me."

The justu disappeared as he remembered when the two were fighting that he felt him put a mark on his back. He crushed a leaf below him as he said that he was so close. "So close, huh." Minato said as he jumped down to the other three chunin, and Kakashi followed. The four stood before their sensei waiting for instructions, "Good, you actually hit me." Minato says as he raised up his arm to show that he got hit. Rin and Ruby congratulated Kakashi as he just says that he just cut him, that it was no big deal.

"I can do it too, you know!" Obito shouts until a basket lands on top of his head by Kushina. "Nice timing, right?" Rin runs up to the red heah, "Kushina! Yay!" She asked the team if they were doing their best for which Minato answered saying that they are doing great, and they are taking a break. "Thats good, here's lunch! Here's the special. Kushina special!" She said winking as Rin took the basket from her, "All right! I love the food you make! Thanks Kushina!" Kushina got stars in her eyes and made a kissing face as she rubbed her cheek against Rin saying that they she was so cute! "Your such a good girl Rin! You know?"

Obito scoffed which made Kushina upset, "Let me get this straight! I take the time to bring lunch all the way out to you guys, and this is the kind thanks I get from you? Hmmm." Obito scoffed again saying that she didn't have to do that, and that he is not even hungry. Just then, he stomach rumbled which made Kushina sigh. "Trying to be tough is okay, bu first, go ahead and eat something. I mean you can't eat something on a empty stomach, can you." She said that while turning him around to look at her.

"I don't want it! I wont takes anyone's handout! I can fight without food!" Kushina smiled saying that he is really manly then gets into the red hot-habenaro mode. "Yeah right...Like I'd say something like that to you!" She punched him right on the head which made me moan in pain. "Now, no more out of you! Eat! Being healthy is a part of being a ninja! What you said just proves that you are nothing but a little kid!" "Well, you know what..." The rest of the team watches them fight as Rin says that they are going at it again. Minato tells them to eat anyway.

**********Time skip brought to you by The Town Of Salem**********

At the Namikaze household you can find Minato looking in the Family picture book, Kushina sowing up Minato's shirt, and Ruby sleeping in the arm chair. "You know, Kakashi is getting a lot better." Kushina said while not looking up from her work. "Yeah, you're right about that. For his age, he's doing great." Minato said smiling. "Rin is growing well, too. Their really becoming a good team." Minato smirked as he said to not forget about Obito.

"He's hardly more than a bragging little half-point." Minato looked up at her with a smile. "He's always tripping over himself, he can't throw a single shuriken straight, and his jutsu is a setup...He'll need some work." The namikaze looks over to his sister who is still sleeping. "Well, just like you said...Obito does a lot of things that he needs to work on. But still, his bright and outgoing attitude is really important." He looks back to the photo album to see a picture of his team posing for the picture.

"Obito being there deepens between everyone on the team. And that's a fact." Kushina smiled as her husband looks back at her. "Wait, I don't need to tell you, you know. I mean, he is your favorite, isn't he." He said giving her the famous Namikaze smile. "Oh, you sure about that." She stood up and gave him his shirt which was now stitched up. "Here you go." He thanked her as he checked over to see her work as she walked over to the window. "By the way, the location of your next assignment is has been decided for tomorrow, right." Minato frowned a little, "yup, I found out a few days ago, it's going to be at Kannabi bridge."

"Kanabi bridge, huh," she sighed, "I hope that this war ends soon." Minato stood up and walked over to his sister and picked her up, bridal style. "I am sure it will end soon." He said while he walked into Ruby's room and layed her down, covered her up, and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Ruby."

**********Time skip brought to you by Broadway: Momma Mia**********

(Third's Point Of View)

Team seven is waiting at Training Ground Seven at the big bolder for their orange goggled Uchiha who is always late. All the sudden Obito shows up falling on the ground, right in front of Kakashi. "Did I make it?" Kakashi glares down at him, "No, your late, Obito. What, did you forget what time we were supposed to meet. When your a full-fledged shinobi, your expected to follow all the rules and regulations." Obito tries to reason with him by saying he ran into a feeble old lady with these heavy bags who asked him for directions, and he also got some thing in his eye. "If your going to lie at least make up a one."

"All right Kakashi, that's enough. I'm sure Obito showed her the way to go, Obito, right." Minato said with a smile for which Obito agreed. "You're too nice, Minato-sensei! Everytime Obito's late he says he stopped to help some needy person. Ninja who break the rules and laws are regarded as nothing as scum. Isn't that right, sensei." Minato does a nervous chuckle while The Uchiha just glared at him.

"Don't you even have a shred of kindness in that heart of yours. All you ever talk about is rules and regulations. The key is self-control." Rin finish her game of eye-spy with Ruby and come over to stop the boys fighting when she heard the masked ninja growl. "Alright, lets just calm down you guys. We are all on the same team, remember."  
"Your to easy on Obito, Rin. Remember today is also a special day for me." Rin blushes as she remember what today is for Kakashi. Obito looks over at Rin with confusion, "Why is that again."

They started there journey to Kannabi bridge for where they talked about future plans and a certain persons special day. "As of today, Kakashi is a jounin, just like I am. For this mission, Kakashi and I will break up into two teams. That makes us more efficient. After all, the Leaf's military strength is the lowest its ever been." Obito caught on what the plan was, but he knew he wasn't going to like it, "We're splitting up, so then..." Minato nodded, "That's right, Kakashi will be caption of a four-man squad with you, Rin, and Ruby, Obito. And I will be working alone."

"Remember we were just talking about this a few weeks ago. What we discussed was getting Kakashi a gift." He looked to the ground with disgust as he thought about what happened that day. "Sorry, guess I wasn't listening," he said as Kakashi looks over at him at the corner of his eye.

Their sensei stopped and pulled out one of his specially made kunai, "Well, here's what I got for ya. A custom made kunai, its a little heavy and unconventional, but you'll get used to it quickly." Kakashi thanked him as he threw him the kunai and put it in his pouch.

He looks over to Rin, as she pulled out a cloth covered box, "This one's from me. I made a personalized med-kit for you. I adjusted a few things to make it easier to use." He took it out of her hand and thanked her then looked over to Ruby. She pulled something out of her pocket that looked like a bullet. "This is mine to you. An earpiece that is special because it connects to my headphones, so you can hear music that I am forwarding to you which can make your jutsu's stronger and to help track each other." She put it in his hands, he thanked her as he put it in his right ear.

Obito looks up to see Kakashi holding his hand out to him, waiting for him to give him something. "What are you holding your hand out for? If your expecting a gift, you can forget it." Kakashi scoffed, "that's fine, I doubt it would have been anything good anyway. Better nothing at all then a useless burden." The Uchiha points a finger at him with hatred in his eyes, "What I don't understand is how a guy like you gets to become a jounin." He scoffed, "That's amusing coming from you."

"I am Obito Uchiha of the poweful Uchiha clan! I'll be stronger then you'll ever be! Kakashi, you just wait until my sharingan awakens!" Obito says with a hateful glare. "I thought everyone in the Uchiha clan was supposed to be elite, so you really shouldn't have to rely on that, you should be great already." "What!" Ruby comes up in between them, telling them to stop acting like children. Minato agreed while also asking if he could explain the mission because they are close to the border and they don't have that much time.

They laid down a map on a flat rock that was a few feet away from them. He pointed at the map that showed the place they needed to go which was a bridge that connects the Land of Fire and the Land of Earth.  
"See, this line here shows where the Land of Earth is currently invading the village hidden in the grass, the enemy from the hidden stone. According to Intel, they deployed a thousand shinobi to the front lines. Here." Obito looks where he is pointing and nodded, "they've advanced father than the last time."

"Well, the Grass Village is situated right next to the Land of Fire. We should have stepped in earlier." Kakashi said as Rin looked up from the map, "If the hidden stone is able to invade like this..." Ruby stepped in, "then it must mean that they have an efficient system for reinforcements." Rin nodded to her best friend and she winked back at her.

Minato pointed to a rectangle on the map, "that's why are mission is this, Kannabu bridge. To crush your enemy at the front lines require an immense amount of shinobi, right? Therefore, shinobi like us whose focus is sabotage are forced to work in small efficient unit." Kakashi widened his eyes a little then look towards his sensei, "the bridge, so the mission is infiltration."

Their sensei nodded in agreement. "Team Kakashi, your mission is to sneak behind the enemy and reach that bridge. Once the three of you are there, you will destroy it in order to disrupt the enemies support operation. After that, you will promptly withdraw." "Understood!" The four of them said to their sensei then Obito asked what he is doing.

"I'll confront the enemy directly on the battlefield, that will create a diversion so you can do your job," he looked over at Kakashi, "Now remember, Kakashi's your caption on this mission. All five of us will travel to the border together, but once we get there, we'll split up for our mission." He put his hand in front of him and everyone puts there hand on top of one another. "Right!"

**********Time skip brought to you by Sonic's Green Apple Slushy**********

They have been walking for about an hour now, yet they still have not meet up with anyone yet, which surprised Minato. They are is a forest of Mushrooms with Kakashi in front, Obito in the middle, Minato in the back, Ruby in front of the Uchiha, and Rin in front of their sensei. Kakashi stops, senseing something in the trees, so he signals everyone to stop as well. Minato smiles at his pupils improvment, 'Nice, Kakashi.'

A stone ninja that is hiding up on a tree branch that is covered by a big mushroom is staring down at them, 'He detected me, I'm impressed.' He spotted Minato at the bottom of the line which made his eyes widen, 'that's...no...it cant be...best if I just observe for now.' The stone ninja puts his hands together in the 'Ram' sign, getting ready for a justu.

Minato puts one finger on the ground, sensing how many ninja there are and where. 'There's one...,' he looked at his team, "be on your gaurd, there are twenty of them out there. Though I believe they are only shadow clones." Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "I agree, sensei. Alright then, I'll attack, please back me up."

Minato told him to wait and to not be hasty, he would go and Kakashi would cover him. "Sensei, I am caption today, right?" He does hand signs and prepares for a justu, "I want a new justu that i've been working on." A ball of lightning covered his hand and bird screeches throughout the forest. "Chidori!" The chunin's eyes widened in amazment at the power they are experiencing. Minato narrowed his eyes and put his hand in front of Kakashi to stop him from moving forward.

"No matter how many there are, I can take them down in an instant with this justu. It's exactly like your nickname, sensei. Besides, you said it yourself, I'm the caption, not you. The rules clearly state that the team must obey its caption's orders, sensei." The blond Jounin put his hand away and kakashi shot forward to the enemy. The shadow clones the enemy made started to throw Kunai ans Shuriken at him for which Minato blocked with his own.

'Thanks to those kunai attack, I know where the enemy is. Here I come!' Kakashi thought as he jumped up to a ledge of a tree and shot his shidori right through the Stone Ninja's chest then poofed away. 'A shadow clone, huh. Alright on to the next one.'

Ruby, Rin, and Obito walk around searching for any other enemy ninja around. Though when Ruby looked up, all she could see was smoke from Kakashi hitting all of the shadow clones. 'Kakashi...' Her attention went back to Obtio when she saw a shadow clone come up from the ground to attack him. Luckly their sensei was able to destroy it before it did any damage to him. "Don't let your gaurd down!" Minato said to him as he got tears in his eyes as he agreed.

Kakashi counted eighteen that he has taken down, and is now coming up to the real stone Ninja who has a sword in his hand. "Don't push your luck, brat!" The stone shinobi said as he plunged down his sword at Kakashi. Kakashi was moving to fast to dodge it, but before he could strike, Minato appeared and grabbed Kakashi while also putting a jutsu formula on the enemies foot. Sadly Kakashi got cut by the blade on his upper arm for which damaged him.

'I was able to counter that brat, but just barely. The way the blond man moved...' Minato grabs his backback and shoves it off his arm, 'I marked him..' Before the stone ninja could move, The Namikaze was behind him, holding his special kunai on his neck.

His students look back to where their sensei was, but all they could see was his backpack hitting the floor. 'Minato-nii's teleportation technique is fast, maybe faster then me!' Ruby thought with her eyes opened wide.

The stone ninja is stunned and cant move from fear. "It's impossible, it cant be you. The Yellow Flash Of The Leaf! In the Village Hidden in the Stones, we were warned that we must flee the very moment we caught sight of you. Now Iunderstand why." With that note, Minato gave the finishing blow to end it all.

Rin is healing Kakashi's wound with a concentrated look on her face. "Kakashi's wound is serious, for now we will retreat and set up camp." Minato said as the masked ninja tried to tell him that he was fine. Obito looked at Kakashi with stern eyes. "No you aren't Kakashi, its all because you ignored sensei's warnings and charged in there you fool."

He scowled, "I don't want to hear that from you, you the Uchiha elite who is just cowering and crying." The goggled boy told him that he just got some dust in his eye and started tearing up. "Then I supposed you're not familiar with the twenty-fifth rule of Shinobi conduct, the rule that says a ninja must never show tears." Rin and Ruby try to tell them to stop fighting, but then Minato steps in. "That's quite enough, both of you."

"Kakashi, rules and regulations are indeed important, but it doesn't mean that's all that matters. I told you, at times you must adapt and takes steps appropriate to the situation at hand." Kakashi looked away and Obito started to gloat. "Your not blameless either, Obito. There's no way you can get dust in your eyes when your wearing goggles. It's fine to speak of self control but you must be strong at heart, not just in your words. Now one more thing, Kakashi. In my opinion, you shouldn't use that justu of yours again. From what I saw, it's a strike from a single focus. It certainly has speed and destructive power, but it makes you move to fast to attain an opponents counter-attack. It's still an imperfect jutsu."

He looks down at all of his pupils, "Now before we part, let me say this one more time. For shinobi, the one thing that is important above else it teamwork." At this statement, all four put their heads down in shame.

*******************************  
Hey Guys!

I got this chapter from Naruto Shippuden episode 119 and Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Generations!

Comment on how I'm doing!

BYE GUYS!


	20. Chapter 19 - Friendship Comes To An End

(Third's Point Of View)  
They set up camp outside of the Mushroom forest with a big bolder and tree surounding them. The Chunin's and kid Jounin are sleeping while Minato stays up and keep watch. The blonde sensei is meditating on the bolder, just listening to the sounds around him as he makes sure that no enemy ninja sneak up on him and his team. "Sensei.." Obito says as he climbs on to the bolder to sit next to him. "Hmm, what is it, Obito?"

He looks down with sadness in his eyes, "Sensei, I know that teamwork is the most important thing of all but when...when he keeps belittling me, rubbing my nose in my lack of discipline...I know...what I mean is, I might have been born into the elite Uchiha Clan, but I am still just a failure. I admit Kakashi is an awesome guy but..." Minato closed his eyes in understatement and hummed. "Kakashi's father is Sakumo Hatake, the genius ninja feared as the White Fang of the Leaf. In his time, even the Legendary Sannin paled in comparison. With having his early childhood beside a genius like that, its hardly a surprise that Kakashi's standards for other people and his teammates are unnaturally high."

Obito looked up at his teacher with admiration, "White Fang of the Leaf, you know come to think of it, I have heard of him before. He was that hero who died while protecting the village, but Kakashi never mentioned a single word about that." Minato looks at his student then looks back in front of him, "The White Fang, the great man everyone looked up to, especially Kakashi...at least they did until that incident."

Obito looks up at him, surprised and curious, "Incident?" He hummed again while in thought, "Honestly, I'm not entirely sure its my place to tell you the story," he looks over at the Uchiha, "but since you are Kakashi's teammate, I believe that you should know about it." The goggled boy looked at him with worried eyes, "What happened?" Minato looked at him sternly, "Kakashi's father, Sakumo, took his own life after he was vilified by everyone around him." He widened his eyes, not believing what he had just heard.

"Five years ago, he led a top-secret mission deep behind enemy lines. It went bad and had one of two choices. Either save the mission or his comrades. Of course according to the law of the village, you cannot abandon the mission, but to save the lives of his comrades, Kakashi's father put the mission on hold. However, a great deal of damage resulted in the end. The Land of Fire and his peers blamed him for everthing. On top of all that, even the people he rescued turned against him and slandered him. This took a toll on Sakumo physically and mentally, until finally he took his own life. Since that day, Kakashi refuses to utter a word about his father. He's devoted himself to the laws and regulations of the village."

Obito looks down in shame as Minato looks over his sholder to look at the masked Jounin. "Obito, please try to understand, even just a little because Kakashi really does mean well." On that note, Obito nods and goes back to sleep, though he did not get a wink of sleep at all.

**********Time skip brought to you by the Big Bang Theory: Season Five**********

They all wake up at around seven o'clock but before they depart, Rin checks on Kakashi's wound, but he had to take off his shirt and mask, so he faced away from the team so they do not see his face. "Your wound is healing very nicely, but don't overexert yourself or the wound will open up." He thanked her as he puts his shirt back on. "Alright, lets go." Minato says as the team agrees with him.

They walk until they stop in a bamboo forest the covered up the sky. "This is where we go our separate ways. Do your best, all of you. Listen the enemy we encountered yesterday was merely a lone scout, but now we should expect to fight teams. Be careful." Obito puts his head down in shame, "Lets get going then...Caption." His teammates looked at him with shock while Minato just smiles with adoration. He rose up his hand saying that it was time to go, then they scatter.

Team Kakashi runs through the forest and search around the area for a place to look where they are going and if people are following them. They walk across a river slowly looking around for anyone who would attack them. What they did not know was two stone ninja watching them from afar. "Hey, a hero went on a scouting hunt and he hasn't come back yet. You don't think those four little brats took him down, do you?" He partner gave a griming smile, "lets go ask, come on. Camouflage justu!"

Kakashi sniffed the air and signaled his three teammate to stop. Suddenly bamboo shards started flying right at them, but Obito deflects them with his Fire Style: Fireball Justu. The stone ninja who is camouflaged, sneaks up behind Rin and Ruby. His partner jumped out in front of the boys, and lunges at Kakashi. He gets ready to deflect him until they hear two yelps from the girls behind them for which they turn around to see both of the girls unconscious, and in the mans clutches. "We'll be taking these two with us.

Kakashi holds his hand out saying to wait, but they already use the body flicker to get away. Obito starts to run the direction the kidnappers went but Kakashi told him to not go after them. He looks back at his caption with a stern look, "What! Are you crasy! Do you have any idea what you are saying, Kakashi!" He put his head down a little, "Yes, the two of us have to complete this mission alone."

"Rin and Ruby! What do we do about them, huh?" Obito said with anger hinted in his voice. "We will come back for them later. Look, the enemy will want to find out what we are up to, so they wont kill them right away. Luckily Rin is a medic and Ruby can strengthen peoples attacks, so if they end up prisoners-of-war, they will be treated well. As long as they treat the wounded, they will be safe. But we will be in serious trouble if the enemy has time to learn what our strategy is. If they do obtain that information, they will no doubt increase the security on the bridge right away. That would make our mission much more difficult."

"But your only assuming they will be safe based on these guess of yours! What if those guys who caught them are just nobodies who don't know any better! Look, saving Rin and Ruby takes priority of the mission and thats that!" Kakashi looks up to meet Obito's stern eyes, "We are shinobi, you must carry out the mission even at the expense of our comrades. That's the law. If we fail, the war will drag on, and more lives then just the girls will be lost."

"That's just another one of your guesses! Are you willing to desert them for a mere hypothesis! How can you just abandon someone who's been through life and death with you. When we were wounded, Rin saved our lives with her medical ninjutsu while Ruby fought on to cover us to make sure we were save! Without them, the two of us would have died in the field a long time ago!" Kakashi keeps a plain expression, "They were just doing their jobs like we must."

Obito punched him in the jaw which sent him flying a few feet. "I don't like you, I never will!" Kakashi says that he doesn't care about that, and that he is the caption, so he will obey his decisions. "Whatever the circumstance, one person alone makes the decisions to keep the team together. That's why we have the rule that says all team members must obey the caption without question. Obito, you have no power. That's why I am caption of this team and your not."

The Uchiha grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him to his feet. "Then why not try to save them yourself," he says pushing him back to the ground, "It means you have the power to rescue your teammates isn't that right, Kakashi!" He looked away, almost looking ashamed, but goes back to his broading face. "If you give in to your emotions, even for a moment and fail your mission, you'll regret it sooner then you know. That's why shinobi have rules. That's why we are taught to surpress our emotions, you should already know that."

"But, Rin...Ruby, they were so concerned for your well-being that they gave you a special medical kit with a sown protective amulet inside it and an earpiece that connects to her headphones to help you!" Kakashi's face doesn't change, "The Med kit has medical needs that has great systems that the Hidden Leaf developed to increase the success rate for our missions, and the earpiece was good for the success for the mission as well if we got into a fight. But like I told you yesterday, Obito, better nothing at all then a useless burden.

"Useless..burden..." Kakashi nods, "To carry out a mission, a ninja should only have tools necessary for the task at hand. Useless things like emotions only get in the way." Obito is shaking with anger, "Do you really mean that...Do you honestly believe in that stuff, Kakashi!" Kakashi looked over to the right with a hint of guilt in his eyes as he thinks back to his father's Katana that he always holds on his back, the same way his father put it on his back. He looks back to the Uchiha and says yes to his question.

"Just forget it, we'll never agree, we're like oil and water. I'm going to go rescue Rin and Ruby." He starts to walk away from the masked ninja though Kakashi tells him that he doesn't understand. "You don't know what happens to people who break the rules." Obito stops walking but does not turn to face him. "I believed that the White Fang was a true hero." Kakashi's eyes widen as the wind blows softly. Obito turns his head to look over his shoulder at his rival.

"You're right, in the ninja world those who break the rules and laws are considered scum. But...those who abandoned even one of their friends, are worse than scum. I'm scum anyway so I am going to choose to break the rules. If doing that somehow makes me less than a true shinobi...then I'll just go crush all the so-called real shinobi."

Obito walks away from Kakashi as he turns away from him, and they walk in different paths to their different locations.

(Ruby's Point Of View)

I wake up in a cave, tied up to a rock with Rin also tied up next to me. "Well, looks like the other brat woke up as well. Lets just hope that you cooperate better then your friend did, over there. We wouldn't want to put you in a genjustu as well, right?" I gulped as a stone ninja with swords on his wrists looks down at me with mischievous eyes.

"So, tell me, where were you and the other brats doing going, I don't think it was just a little stroll down memory lane, now was it?" I turn my face away from him to not look into his eyes. He scowls, "Talk! I know you can, you little brat!" He slapped me so hard that it echoed throughout the cave and left a big red, burning mark on my face. "Now don't make me hit you again, where were you going!" I shut my eyes tight as he growled and kicked me in the stomach and knocked the wind right out of me.

"Alright then answer me this, did you take out our boss who was going out on patrol, huh, tell me!" He punched me in the face for which I now probably have a black eye. 'I must not tell him anything...I will not give away any information, even if it kills me.' All the sudden a clap noise echoed throughout the cave. The buffer looking man went outside to check what was going on by putting on a camouflage jutsu, so he wouldn't be seen.

He came back in saying that it was one of the brats that was with us. A boy with orange goggles and a blue coat. 'Obito!' I thought as the one who was torturing me told me to stay quiet or he would hurt my other friend. I stayed quiet, knowing that he would hurt Rin, but right now I was in to much pain to shout, especially my stomach.

"Obito...Kakashi...anyone...please hurry." I whispered to myself in with worry hinted in my voice.

******************************  
Hey Guys!

The episode I used for this was Naruto Shippuden episode 119!

Comment on how I am doing!

BYE GUYS!


	21. Chapter 20 - The Death Of A Comrade

(Third's Point Of View)  
At the front lines, a huge bolder explodes into smaller pieces and fly's all over the battlefield. The leaf shinobi are hiding in a ditch to make sure that they do not get hit by the material in the sky flying at them. Suddenly Minato flips over to the ditch and hides with the rest of his comrades. "At last, your finally here," One of the leaf ninja said, looking at Minato with relief. "So, what's our status."

"There are at least fifty enemy ninja. By comparison, only four of us are left." Minato looks over the dirt wall to see many of Stone and Leaf ninja corpses lying all over the ground. Stone ninja on the other side of the field are talking about their plan to win. "The battle is almost over. Lets get them now!" The blond jounin lays his special kunai on the ground in a specific pattern, "All of you, please direct these kunai knives at the enemy all at once. I'll take care of the rest myself." Minato says turning to face the enemy lines ahead of him as one of the leaf ninja looks at him in awe.

"That's crasy, not even you could possibly..." A ninja next to him tells him to be quiet and to do as he says. "We'll get to see how the Yellow Flash battles. Just don't blink, you do not want to miss it." Minato puts up his hand into the Ram sign, getting ready for his next move.

**********Time skip brought to you by The Thanksgiving Parade**********

In the forest, Kakashi jumps to a tree branch then winces in pain from his wound. He remembers Rin's face and words about it healing nicely, but to not overexert himself or the wound would reopen. He then remembers Obito's words about them getting hurt, so Rin healed them while Ruby defended them. 'If it wern't for them, we would have died a long time ago! Look, saving Rin and Ruby takes priority over the mission and thats that!' His sensei's words pop into him mind about rules and regulations being important, but it doesn't mean thats all that matters, taking steps appropriate to the situation.

His father comes into his mind then Obitos words about him being a true hero. 'You're right, in the Ninja World, those who brake the rules and law are regarded as scum, but those who would abandon even one of their friends are even worse then scum.' Those words stuck Kakashi deeply, and looked down. Suddenly he hears faint music in his right hear playing, he remembers Ruby telling him that we could find each other with this earpiece because it was connected to her headphones. 'Ruby..."

Back to Obito, he lands on a branch in front of a cave, 'I've found them, stay calm, you can do this.' He pats his cheeks which he didn't know alerted the enemy inside. "I'll take care of him, just take care of you Genjustu and get the information we need. Camouflage Justu, now!"

"Alright, lets go!" Obito says, not hearing the stone ninja behind him. "Where we going?" He turns around to see him lunging a kunai at him, but Obito was not fast enough. The next thing he knew, blood scattered all over, but it wasn't him. Looking back in front of him, he saw Kakashi with his katana out, slicing the stone ninja. "Kakashi...you...why did you..." He looked back to look at his teammate with boredom in his eyes. "Well, I certainly can't leave this up to a crybaby ninja like you, can I?"

"Kakashi..." The stone ninja stood on a tree branch a few feet away from them with fear in his eyes, "I know that silver hair and that white, light blade! Could it be...the White Fang of the Leaf!" Kakashi narrowed his eyes and brought up his sword. "This is a momento from my father." Obito's eyes widen as he remember's Kakashi saying that to carry out a mission, a ninja should only have the tools necessary for the task at hand, and useless things like emotions only get in the way. He looked over at Kakashi with still widened eyes, "Kakashi, you..."

"Oh I see, your just the White Fangs brat, then there is nothing to be worried about." He says as he puts one half of the Ram sign up, to do his Camouflage jutsu. Kakashi sniffed the air, "Thought so, even his smell is gone, left allocated by the slightest hint of sound." Obito looks around, "Okay, where is he?" A faint crack sound came from behind the Uchiha as the masked Jounin tells him to get out of the way. Kakashi got behind Obito and took the attack for his comrade. The stone ninja cut his left eyes deeply so he could not be able to see out of it again.

"Arg! My eye!" Kakashi says falling onto his back. Obito runs over to him and sits him up, asking him if he was okay, with tears in eyes. The stone ninja hung back a few branches away, "even if they are kids, doesn't hurt to be cautious. I'm going to take this nice and slow." Sakumo's son is shaking in pain, "That guy, he's good. He got rid of the knife stain with my blood, so I couldn't smell it...Got some of that dust in you eyes again, a shinobi shouldn't cry. I'm not dead yet. Stay focused."

Obito rubbed his eyes as he remember's his sensei's words saying that he can't get dust in his eyes. Not if he's wearing goggles. Its fine to speak of self-control, but he must be strong at heart, not just in his words. Obito looks down, 'I'm nothing but talk. Somebody always has to come and save me. I'm just a big talking loser...but.' He thought back to the words he said about the White Fang being a true hero, and saying that those who break the rules and laws are regarded as scum, but those who abandon even one of his friends are even worse then scum.

He stood up with pride and determination, 'Those things I said...I am going to make sure that there more then just words. The Stone Ninja comes flying at Obito from behind, still in camouflage mode, telling him to die. Obito turns around with a kunai in front of him in stabbing postion. "But...how?" The Ninja appears out of the blue with Obitos kunai stabbing him in the gut. "There's no way you could have seen me" He says falling out of the tree, dead. Kakashi looks over at the Uchiha, Obito how did you..."

"This time I will protect my comrade." He says putting his kunai back in his pouch. Obito turns to look at Kakashi and the masked ninja's eyes widens. "Obito, your eyes have changed!" He looks down at his hands, "Yeah, I guess my sharingan awakened. Now I can see the movement and flow of chakra." Kakashi grunts in pain and as he clenched his eye in pain. "Kakashi, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but it looks like my left eye is gone for good." He says pulling out the med kit Rin made him, "Nevermind, I can use this kit Rin gave me to fix myself up. We have to save her and Ruby." Obito agreed.

(Ruby's Point Of View)

I hear talking from outside, but I can't make out who it is and how far away they are. The ninja who is keeping us captured goes over to Rin and lifts up her head. I try to say to stay away from her by he tied cloth around my mouth, so I can't speak. "Your certainly stubborn aren't you, the both of you," he says looking over at me. I hear two pitter patters ahead of us, so I look up to see Obito and Kakashi standing there.

The stone ninja hummed, saying that his partner is pathetic and that he can't handle two kids. I here Obito say that Rin's chakra has been disturbed and that it is flowing differnet from his and Kakashi's, but how would he know that. It can't be...did he finally awaken his sharingan! "It also looks like Ruby has gotten hurt." Kakashi looks over at The Uchiha. "She's propably under a Genjutsu, He didn't waste time to get information out of them."

"It seems like these two are more than just mere brats after all." They got into fighting position, "We fought him earlier, he's quick, so be careful." Obito agreed as the ninja who kidnapped us lunged at them. They fought for about a minute or two and they could not hit a single hit on him and neither could the Stone Ninja. Finally the Ninja swiped with both of his arms at obito so he leaned back to dodge it. Kakashi lunged at him and the Ninja was bringing his hands back to swipe him. The goggled boy spread his legs, stopping the ninja and Kakashi swiped at him which brought him down.

They. Won! They ran over to us and first got Rin untied and out of her jutsu. "Kakashi. Obito." She looked over at me, and gasped when she saw me hurt. "Ruby!" Kakashi untied me and took off my mouth gaurd. I coughed and said thank you to him and tried to stand up. Rin helped me while I stumbled a little. "Alright, lets get out of here."

"You know, you two make a good team, but your still just brats." We look over to see him standing and facing us, "Remember, you are standing in the palm of your enemy now." He made signs and called out "Earth Style: Rock Breaker Jutsu!" The whole place started to crumple and the ceiling was starting to collapse.

"Run for the exit!" Rin helps me run as we all head for the exit of the cave. Suddenly a rock hit Kakashi's eye which made him fall down. Obito ran over to him then pushed him out of the way. We couldn't see rest from the dust hanging around us. We fall to the ground as we almost got crushed by rocks. "You guys alright, Rin. Ruby. Kakashi." We look over to see Obito with his right side being crushed by a rock.

We gasp as Kakashi runs over and tries to push the bolder off of his teammate. "No, don't, its okay. I don't...I don't I'm going to make it. My right side is completely crushed. I can't even feel anything there anymore." Rin scoots over to him and holds his hand, but me, I didn't hear the rest of the words that were said. I just sat there with tears coming out of my eyes, "No...not another...I..." All I could think about was my mother and Father dying in front of me on that horrible night that I would never forget.

**********Flashback brought to you by Zootopia**********

It was March 24, xxxx, my third birthday. I woke up with pure excitement as I got out of bed and ran over to my parent's room. I ran in and jumped on their bed, "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up, wake up!" They turned over with bright smiles on their faces as they looked at me. My dad was the first to react, "Well if it isn't my little sunflower...hmm I wonder what today is...its not Taco Tuesday, and its not Freedom Friday. So, it must be my little sunshine's Birthday!" I giggled as he tickled me until I heard a yawn behind me.

"Man sis, its 9:00 o'clock and you are already laughing up a storm." I turn over to see Mina-nii giving me a tired smile. I jumped over to him, laughing as he hugged me and I hugged him back. My mother stood up and stretched saying for me to get dressed then to come get breakfast. I giggled as Minato and I walked to our bedrooms and got dressed. I decided to put on a pink dress with a rose barrette on my hair as well as my headphones.

I ran to the kitchen to see my father reading the newspaper and my mom flipping a pancake then noticed me walk in. "Wow you got dressed fast, well do you want to help make breakfast sweetheart." I nodded as I stepped on a stool because I was to short to help mother. After a little while, we set the table and Nii-san came out in his normal day clothes.

We thanked each other for the food and digged in. My father asked Minato if he was going to go train today and he said yes. "Oh brother, can I come, please, I will just watch, I wont disturb you." He smiled and said of course I could come, and I squealed with excitment, and put my stuff in the sink to be washed. Minato did the same as we walked out the door. We lived in the Village hidden in the Sun. It was not very big but it held the clan of the Namikaze which was one of the strongest clans out in the Land Of Fire.

We walked to a training ground for which I sat on a log and watched Minato doing these awesome ninja tricks where he jumped in the air and flung kunai which hit targets in many different places. I stood up and clapped while he bowed and thanked me and to hold the applause. We walked back to the house at around one o'clock for which we came in and saw my parents holding a cake with three candles on it.

They sang Happy Birthday to me as Nii-san lead me to a chair for which they put the cake in front of me. I blew it out and everyone clapped for me. We sliced the cake and gave each one to each family member to eat. We settled down to eat until we heard an explosion outside. Father told us Minato and I to stay inside and stay low. My parents ran outside as we hid under the table with Minato-nii holding on to me, protecting me.

It was about five minutes until he heard someone come into the house. I thought it was our parents so I jumped out to see them, but what I saw was not my familiers. It was a man with cloth covering his mouth and a huge sword on his back. He looked down on me with a smile and was about to swing down at me, but my dad protected me by blocking it.

Minato grabbed me from behind and made sure we had distance away from the two men. Our mother came in to check if we were okay for which I said yes. The man swung his sword in a circle and destroy most of the house. This knocked my dad away and my mother. The man lunged at us with is sword and Nii-san got in front of me to protect me.

I felt something warm on my skin for which I realize it was one thing, blood. I look up to see my parents in front of us, both stabbed with the sword which went right through both of there heart and chest. He pulled out the sword and my parents fell on the floor with glassy eyes that just stared at me. My brother tried to snap me out of it, but all I could do was stare.

Minato picked me up and ran me out of the village that was destroyed. The only thing I saw before I blacked out was my house being blown up.

**********Flashback end brought to you by my Thanksgiving Party**********

"I'm not going to give you something useless...I am going to give you my sharingan eye." What he said brought me out of my thoughts and for which I look up to see Rin and Kakashi shocked by what he had to say. "What ever the village or anyone says, I think that your a great Jounin. It true, that is how I truly feel. Please, take this." Rin wipes away her tears as I rub mine. "Rin please use your medical ninjutsu, the sharingan, transplant my whole eye into Kakashi's left eye."

Rin nods as she asks Kakashi to come over because they had to do it now. Kakashi is shaking while he sits next to Rin. I just sit there, not doing anything, just watching the transplant happen. "I'm about to die. I'll be your eye, keeping watch over what the future brings for you.

Once it was finished, Kakashi uses a paper bomb to explode the top of the ceiling of the cave. Kakashi stood on the top, looking at the stone ninja who did all of this mess. "Still alive, huh. Man your stubborn kid. But you are just a brat, a real shinobi doesn't cry. Lets settle this! You big crybaby." Kakashi opens his left, crying eye to show the sharingan in all of its glory. The stone ninja scoffed, 'there's something different about him now.

Back in the cave Obito has his left eye socket closed while Rin is holding his hand. "Kakashi, take care of Rin and Ruby." The masked ninja reached for his Katana, "I will." He jumped, lunging his katana at the enemy for which he destroyed it with his own knifes. Kakashi did hands signs for his Chidori while the enemy ninja lunged at him. Kakashi did the same and striked him in the chest.

Rin and I watched the top of the cave for Kakashi, but instead see the stone ninja. Rin gasps as Obito says for her to not worry. The ninja flops of over to show Kakashi panting. "Kakashi take Rin and Ruby, and get them away from here. Hurry, come now." I come out of my musing and stood up on shaky legs. Kakashi put his hand down for me to grab, for which I did and he pulled me up.

"Enemy reinforcements are coming soon. It okay just go." Kakashi put his hand down for her to pull her up. "Rin.." Just then, the rest of the enemy ninja appeared and did the same jutsu that the first one did to destroy the cave. "Rin, take my hand now!" Rin sheds tears as she grabs his hand. Rocks cover where Obito used to be and crushed the rest of him. "Obito!" Kakashi shouts as rocks start flying at them.

They land on a tree branch a few feet away from the cave, for which they are surrounded by enemy ninja. I am to hurt to stand because of the kick he did to my stomach. "No!" Kakashi says as he does his Chidori Justu and lunges at the the ninja, that is all I saw before I black out.

**********Time skip brought to you by me crying from my own story**********

(Kakashi's Point Of View)  
"Am i...dead now?" I say as I open my eyes to see the stars in the night sky. "Where am I?"  
"Looks like your back among us." I hear my sensei say as I shot up into sitting position. "Sensei, but how?" He brought up one of his special kunai, "The Jutsu formula on this. It acts as a location marker for my teleportation technique." I asked him about the enemy ninja and he said he took care of them. I look to my side to see Ruby bandaged up and asleep, which is good, considering her condition. I look at my sensei again, "What about Rin? Where is she?"

He points out to the field in front of us, and I see her standing and looking up at the stars. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it on time, Kakashi. Rin told me everything that happened."

(Third's Point Of View)  
The Third Great Ninja War with the sacrifices of many nameless shinobi. The protected War Finally came to a close. Team Minato and its team destroyed the Kannabi bridge, stopping the war from coming any further. It left behind legends, stories of great heros and retold for generations to come. Two hero's were born in the Hidden Leaf Village. Each with his own sharingan, one found his name engraved on the memorial stone, and the other known as Kakashi of the Sharingan.

Team Minato came on their way home, grieving on what is yet to come.

*****************************  
Hey Guys!

The episode I used for this Chapter is Naruto Shippuden episode 120!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	22. Chapter 21 - After The Warfare

(Third's Point Of View)

It's been two days since the war has ended, yet no one is really that happy except for the civilians. Most shinobi are uspet or depressed because they have either lost a love one or is unable to be a ninja due to an injury. Team Minato has been one of those shinobi who has been affected most of all from the fall of their teammate Obito Uchiha. Though they are pleased that he has been called a hero for his sacrifice for winning and ending the Third Shinobi War.

Tomorrow is the day of remembering the dead from the War, and because there were so many who have fallen, we couldn't have a funeral for every single person who went to a better place. For now, everyone is home spending time with their loved ones, but not for the Namikaze's. Jiraiya has been visiting Minato and his wife since the day they came back from their mission. He picks up his cup of tea and took a sip, "So, how are the kids."

Minato looks up at him, "Well Kakashi has been training non stop, trying to get his mind of his death. Rin has been helping around the village and the elders, to help get over his death while also remembering him." His master nodded, "Understandable," he nodded, "And your sister?"

Minato groaned, covering his face with his hands, "She's taken it far worse. At the time, it was an explosion that killed obito, and that was the last thing she saw before Mom and Dad died." He explained, putting his head down. "It was almost like that night, and it made her symptoms relapse." The toad sage looked over at his student with confusion.

"...Symptoms?" He nodded, "Insomnia. Nightmares. Psychosis. She was lucky that her PTSD didn't get worse."  
"Wait a minute, Ruby has PTSD? Post Traumatic Stress Disorder? Are you serious!" Minato weakly nodded, "That's why she remembers nothing from her third birthday." Kushina walks in with a cup of tea, "That poor dear, she hasn't eaten anything for the past two days, she hasn't even gotten out of bed. I am very worried about her, dattebane!" Minato stood up and started to walk towards her room, "I'm going to go talk to her, maybe convince her to come and eat something."

(Ruby's Point Of View)

Ruby's eyes flutter open, slowly she sat up, and a major headache attacked her immediately. She grunted as pain struck her stomach, and she pinched the bridge of her nose while she leaned on to the wall. Memories of the last two days rushed into her mind, causing her to flinch. Her and Rin getting captured, her getting abused, Obito's death, the nightmares, and the voices in her head.

She remembers her just sitting there as Obito talked and Rin transferred his eye to Kakashi's left eye. All I did was sit there as Obito got crushed by a rock, and got killed. I just stood their and let Rin nd I get captured and let her put into a genjustu to get information.

"Ruby," A voices snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned her head to find her brother standing in the door way, 'I see your up, are you okay?" I scoffed and turned away, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be," I said bitterly, clenching my fists tightly. The older Namikaze let out a sigh, and entered the room, closing the door. My eyes slightly widened at his outfit. He has never taken off his shinobi attire since he turned a chunin. He's now wearing his old dark blue T-shirt with a white jacket with his headband around his neck. It is the only thing that shows that he is a shinobi.

Nii-sans gaze softens as he approached me, before he sat down and pulled me into a side hug. "I guess I should say Happy Birthday, huh." I stayed silent as my lower lip starts to tremble. "It's been a long time since we spent the whole day together. What do you think, it's their tenth anniversary. Mom and Dad must have missed us." He said as he ruffled my hair.

The older Namikaze tilted my head so I could look into his matching blue eyes, letting out a sigh. "Please, Ruby. I hate seeing you like this. You never tell me what is wrong. You always keep it inside." I closed my eyes and started to bite my lip. I turned to my big brother and burrowed my face into his chest. "Ruby, you can't stay strong forever. It's okay to cry once in a while, its okay. I'm here." I cried, letting out the tears that I have been keeping in for ten years.

After an hour I started to calm down, but Minato still held me. I looked up at him with big, teary eyes and he just smiled down at me. "See its good to cry once in awhile." I nodded while thinking, 'I wish that Kakashi knows that it is okay to cry to.' I wiped my eyes and he gave me the famous Namikaze smile, "So it is your birthday, how about we go out today and celebrate it!" I giggle at his antics and nodded. He stood up and told me to get dressed, and he would meet me downstairs.

I got out of bed which felt weird because I haven't walked in a few days. I walk over to my closet and picked out a white, sleeveless dress with lace at the bottom and around the neck. I put on slip on light blue shoes and put my hair in a pony tail. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a brown box a white ribbon around it. Opening it I saw a necklace with a red ruby at the end of it.

Some tears come to my eyes as I look at the necklace with the sparkling stone. This necklace was my mothers for which was the present I got for my third birthday which was the last thing that I have in memory of my parents. I have only worn this necklace once because it brought back to much memory of that day. I put it on and put on the rose barrette that I also worn on that day.

My mother treasured this necklace because she got it from her mother on her third birthday and had never taken it off, as Minato-nii has told me, for which is why she named me Ruby and gave it to me on my third birthday. It was more of a hand-me-down for which I will give to my child when he or she is born. I don't care about the gender of my child, I just want to bring down the necklace for which will go for generation to generation.

I walked downstairs to see Minato-nii, Kushina-nee and Master Jiraiya talking among each other. Master noticed me first so he stood up with a smile on his face, "Ruby my girl, its good to see you up and about, isn't that right Minato?" He nodded and look towards me with a smile, "I told them about us having a day and we were thinking that we could also have Rin and Kakashi join us." I gave him the famous Namikaze smile and nodded.

The bobbing of my head brought up my necklace that I was wearing which made Minato gasp. "That necklace...that's mother's...I can't believe it...your actually wearing it!" I nodded and said that I am going to try to get over there death and move on, quote on quote try. He hugged me with tears in his eyes saying that I am a very good girl. i giggled at his antics and told him that we should get going because it was one o'clock in the afternoon. Jiraiya told us that he would meet us at the ramen shop at five.

He is probably going to go do research for his prono books. We started walking towards Rin's house to see if she could come with us. I knocked on the door of her house and she answered the door wearing her normal clothes. "Hey Ruby, whats going on?" I told her that it's my birthday and that we are going to the festival to celebrate it and we were wondering if she wanted to come. She gasped saying that she forgot that it was my birthday, and said that she will come to make up for it. I told her that she didn't have to, but she was already putting on her shoes and was out the door.

I shrugged and said that we were going to get Kakashi as well, which made her blush a little. We walked over to Training Ground Seven to see the masked Jounin working on his Taijutsu with a log that is standing up in the ground. i shouted at him to stop for a minute for which he did and looked over at us. "What?" I told her that it's my birthday and that we are going to the festival to celebrate it and we were wondering if he wanted to come. He declined which made me frown and made Kushina go into red hot-habenaro mode and hit him on the head. She said that he had to come because they are a team and it is one of your teammates brithday, so stop acting like a dick!

He looked at me then said he would come which made me smile. We headed to the festival that is going on for the end of the War. The civilians put it up to celebrate the Leaf Village winning the Third Shinobi War, and to remember all those who fell in the War. We got the the middle of the festival to see many happy faces of children and their families. Minato smiles and says that him and Kushina is going to get some food, and said that the three of us should go have fun.

We agreed and walked in different directions. I saw a cotton candy shop and said that we should go there. Kakashi said that he doesn't like sweet things and I told him that I didn't like his attitude. "Touche." I smiled and we walked over and got three orders of cotton candy. "That will 4.74 euro, please." I was about to pull out my wallet but Kakashi stopped me, saying that he would pay. I agreed and let him with a shy smile on my face.

We started eating them until I saw a game stand that had a fox plushy as a prize and I got stars in my eyes. Kakashi must of saw and walked up to the stand and gave him .94 euro saying that he was going to play for the fox plushy. My eyes widen at him, 'Kakashi, are you...showing your emotions?' He started to play the game of hitting the bottles with three balls, if he hits all of them down, then he would get the plushy. He. Won. He walked over to me and gave me the fox plushy I was looking at and told me that I should keep it.

A blush brushed across my face and I looked down. I look over at Ruby and I see her have a small, sad smile. I remember her saying that she lost her last friend by her falling in love with her crush. I don't want to lose my best friend, so I shake my head, pushing my feelings away and thanked him for this wonderful gift. We played a few more games, until we came across a carousel with the most beautiful lights. I grabbed their hands, saying that we are going to ride it.

I tried to get on a dragon seat but I was to small, "Man, why do i have to be so short!" I told myself until I felt myself being lifted up onto the seat and I look down to see Kakashi putting me on there. We stare at each other until he looks down and says that he say me struggling, so I thanked him. He got on an ostrich next to me and Rin got a dog on the other side of me, making me in the middle. I look over at her to see her have a bright smile, 'good, she didn't see what Kakashi did.'

We went around a few times and then the ride stopped. I looked up at the sky to see that it was around four thirty, so I tell them that it was time to go to the ramen shop. We ran through the crowed and found the couple and Master standing in front of Ichiraku Ramen. Minato waved at me saying to come over. We walked over to see Kushina ushering me over to a stool. I look in front of me to see a Ramen Cake with thirteen candles. My eyes widened and looked over to my brother. He smiled and said that he reserved the whole shop just for me.

My eyes start to tear up as they start to sing happy birthday to me and I blow out my candles. "Haha! I have cried to much today that my eyes are probably going to dry up like the Land of Sand!" Everyone laughs at my joke except for Kakashi who just smirks. Mr. Teuchi and Amaye passed out ramen cake slices out to everyone, and everyone celebrated today.

Kushina got excited when she finished her cake because she said that it was time for presents.  
Minato noddes and Kakashi said he already got me a present which was the fox plushy. Rin pulled out a dog plushy that was black and white and the tag on it, it was called Zwei. I squealed and hugged the dog plushy and thanked her with a tight hug. Jiraiya brought out a scroll, "Here is my present which is a summoning scroll for which you can summon toads like me and your brother!" I gasped as he put it on the ground, "All you have to do is write your name in blood and put your finger prints.

I did what he said and once it was done, it glowed yellow then it closed up. He picked it up and told me that he would teach me how to use it on a later date. Minato and Kushina looked at me and said that it was their turn. They pulled out a black box with a smile on their faces. I grabbed the black box with curiosity in my eyes as I stare at it. I open it to see red headphones that have speakers on the outside and have more stability and buttons on the side that let it the music stop and go and the volume go up and down.

I gasp and kept my stare at beautiful contraction in front of me. "This...This is...beautiful! How did you...How did you get this." Minato-nii scratched the back of his head, "Well we took the plans from your original headphones and brought it to the Hokage, he did the rest." I took off my headphones and stared at them, "Well, out with the old," I put on the new ones, "in with the new!" Everyone clapped as I took a bow with a bright smile on my face

'This was a good day after all.' I thought to myself with tears in my eyes.

**********Time skip brought to you by Spyro three - Year Of The Dragon**********

The day has come for the funeral who has died by the last two weeks. That is what the Hokage has decided to do for the funeral because there is to many to do at one time. So they do a funeral every two weeks so they will be able to give respect to all who has fallen. I dressed in a black dress with black boots and a black rose barrette. I walk downstairs to see Kakashi, Rin, Master, and the couple waiting for me to come down. Minato stood up with a tired and depressed look on his facial features.

"Alright lets get going." I nodded as we walked out the door to go the funeral. The funeral was held in front of the Hokage Tower. We got there just in time for the Hokage to speak.

"We are all gathered here today for our last funeral ceremony for those who have fallen in the war. All of these shinobi and kunoichi who have fallen are all a mother, a father, a son, a daughter, a cousin, a friend, and a teammate. To all of those who have fallen, and are now layed down here to rest and to forever live in our hearts and minds. Our lives would not be the same is these solders have not chosen to lay down their life to help win this war, so we could live on in peace. So we thank thee to all who are here today to say goodbye to all who have left us for a better world. We shall now have a moment of silence before we lay down our flowers for our loved ones."

We all stayed quiet for about five minutes just thinking to all who have fallen which for me and my team was our teammate, Obito Uchiha. "We will now put down our lilies as Ruby Namikaze sings for the loved ones we have all lost." I walked up to the podium and turned on the speakers on my headphones, so they could hear the music that I am hearing.

As the music have started, the rain started to sprinkle on to all of the ninja and civilians who are in the crowd. I breathe in and start to sing to the song as people start to put their lilies.

"Cant Help Falling In Love With You" by Haley Reinhart

"Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?"

Kakashi and Rin puts their lilies on the table.

"Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you"

Kushina and Jiraiya put their lilies on the table.

"Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you"

Minato was the last one to put the lily onto the table out of everyone there.

Everyone clapped as I bowed and walked off the podium and put my lily on to the table and did a prayer. 'Obito Uchiha, everyone, thank you for your sacrifice that you have given, so we can live peacefully with our families and friends. I shall miss you, goofball, Obito.' I walked over to Minato as he gave me a side hug as the Hokage finished his speech.  
After is was all over I walked with Nii-san home as he carried me on his back.

'Please, keep the rest of the family safe, and watch over us, Obito.' I thought as I feel asleep on my brothers back.

****************************  
Hey Guys

The song I used for this chapter is called "Cant Help Falling In Love" by Haley Reinhart!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	23. Chapter 22 - Wonderful Time Of The Year

(Ruby's Point Of View)

The time has past very quickly as we all go through our lives. The whole team have been doing there own thing, so they haven't had a team meeting since my birthday. Kakashi has been working on his Chidori to complete it with his sharingan. Rin, from what I have heard, is working in the hospital as a nurse because of her Medical Ninjutsu. As for me, Master and my Nii-san have been training me in Sage Justu.

I've been in Mount Myoboku for four months, training to use sage Jutsu, just like my master and brother. It took me a little while to have balance and be able to keep still to sustain the sage power. The rest was simple, taking it the part of turning into a frog and being hit with a stick that is supposed to turn you back into a human. I don't really believe that it is true, but whatever.

Lord Fukasaku flip summoned us back to the Leaf Village because i gave finished my training. Once we were summoned outside the village gates, I felt something cold on my face, snow. It was snowing in the Village which made it all white and beautiful. As walk on the gates, I jump around, trying to catch the falling flakes that can't from the clouds above. Jiraiya smirks as he watched me run around in the cold as we head to the Hokage's office.

"Hey kid, slow down! I know your hayou but we need to hurry if we are to get back to your brother and wife.". I stop and nodded in agreement as I stop what I was doing and took the same pace ads my master.  
Once we made it to the Hokage's office, Jiraiya knocked and we walked in. The old man looked up at us with a small smile, "ah, your back, your training was a success, I hope.". I gave him the famous Namikaze smile and nodded with excitement. "Yep! Can we hurry this up so I can go see Minato-nii!". He laughed at my whining and told me that I was free to go. I jumped up in the air, thanking him, and ran out to go see my family.

Once I made it to my house, I slowly walked in. Looking in front me, I see Kushina-nee cooking in the kitchen while my brother was at the table, reading the newspaper. He looked up with shocked expression that turned into a bright smile, "Ruby! Your home!". Kushina turned around and gasped. She ran up to me and gave me a big bear hug. Minato chuckles as he hugs me as well, but not as hard as his wife.

Minato looked down at me, "guessing that you are now home, you completed the sage Jutsu with Master Jiraiya?". I nodded then he rubbed the top of my head. "Well if that is the case, that means we can have a team meeting tomorrow. I will go tell the others!". He walked out the house and Kushina smiles at me then points to the kitchen. "Since your home, you can help me with dinner! Come on!". I giggled and went to two her out.

**********Time skip brought to you by depression**********

It was the next day and my brother and I went to go to the team meeting with the others. Coming up there, I see Kakashi sitting in the bolder while Rin is looking up at the sky. Seeing me, Rin runs up to me and gave me a big hug, "Ruby! It's so good to see you! I can't believe your back!". Kakashi scoffed as he said welcome back to me. I smiled at him and told them it was good to be back.

Minato clapped his hands to her or attention, "Alright, since it is a week till Christmas and we just came back together after nine months, our mission is to get ready for the holidays as a team! This also counts as teamwork with other teams, so not just ours. Dismissed.". He shushined away as I look over at the team. A minute later, a light bulb came into my mind and stars lit up on my eyes.

Rin looked over at me with a smile, "I know that look, okay Ruby, what do you got?". I looked over at them and said I will tell them once they get out of the cold. They went to the local dango shop and ordered some tea and dango. Kakashi looked at me, "so, what is your idea?". I put on a bright smile on my face that reached up to my eyes, "why, is a Christmas party, of course!". Rin and Kakashi looked at each other then looked at me, "what!"

I shook my head, "Minato-nii says that we had to do this with each other and for other teams, what better thing to do then to plan a Christmas party that have have on Christmas Eve!". Rin got stars in her eyes as she grabbed my hands and squealed. "That's an amazing idea, don't you think Kakashi!". He scoffed and said "sure, I guess.". Clapping my hands together, I said that your was time to go to work, so we ran off to tell the other teams.

**********Time skip brought to you by a broken heart**********

Team six, seven, eight, nine are all outside of the Academy, in the playground, talking about the mission that they have been put under. "So, all of us have the same mission, well how about that?" Genma said as he put a toothpick in his mouth. Gai nodded and said that our sensei's must of came together and put the mission up. Everyone is discussing on what we should do. I try to get their attention, but everyone is talking so loud that they can't hear me. I decide that I need to go to bigger measures. I pull out the Crescent Rose an put it into the second stage and aimed it in the air.

Once I shot it they all look at me while covering their ears for the loud shot. "What the heck was that for, Ruby!" Anko said with an angry expression. I sighed, "I'm sorry for that, but no one was listening to me, so I went to desperate measures," they all stared at me, "alright, now I have all of your attention, I have an idea. We should make a Christmas party for all of our teams and families!"

Everyone's eyes were shocked as they stared at me. They looked at each other and started talking about it. They all agreed and started cheering. I nodded as I told them to calm down, "We should keep this a secret from our sensei's so we can show them that we can do teamwork! We can do this!"

Everyone agreed and cheered as we started making plans, "Alright, team six, you guys are going to get the decorations. Team eight, your job is the food. Team nine, you got the music and games. And Finally, my team, we are going to talk to the hokage and reserve a room, them we will keep the sensei's distracted. Got it!" They all nodded and we scattered.

**********Time skip brought to you by Undertale Comics***********

(Third Point Of View)  
The teams split up, knowing all what they have to do. Team seven splits up to each get a sensei, though they only had to get three sensei's because Anko's sensei branched away from the Leaf Village. Kakashi found Choza first and brought him over to Minato's house while Rin got Asuma's sensei, and Ruby just went home because that is where Minato was.

Ruby walks up to the house to where she finds her brother talking to his wife at the kitchen table. He looked up at her with a questioning look, "Ruby? What are you doing here? Where are Kakashi and Rin?" I told him that they were gathering the other sensei's, so that they can have the day off together.

He looked shocked and rubbed the back of his head saying that they don't need to do that. "Well, its all ready happening because they are bringing the other sensei's right now."

Right at the moment, the doorbell rang so Kushina answered it. The four people that they were waiting for came in and waved to the Namikazes. Minato stood up, "Welcome to my home, though this is kind of awkward because I really do not know what is going on."

Rin and Ruby giggled at their sensei's antics while Kakashi smirks. "Well, we want all of you to have a day off! It is sort of a thank you gift for all you have done for us!" Ruby said while putting on her famous Namikaze smile. Choza laughed while saying that Minato is hogging such great children. Minato puts his hands up in defence, "What! No! No! Besides they are my students!"

Everyone laughed then Kushina clapped her hands together and said that she would get some lunch ready for their trip. Everyone turned their attention back to Ruby as she explained what is going to happen next. "Alright, first you will be eating lunch that Kushina-nee is making then you will head to the Hot springs for an hour. Next you will go to Ichiraku Ramen for a snack after. Finally you will wait at Yamanaka's Flower Shop for us to take you to a special surprise!"  
They agreed as Kushina put leftovers on the table for the Men to eat. Ruby and co. head to the door but no before Rin turns around to say that they will be checking up of them sometimes today.

They walk out the door and head to the Hokage Tower. Once they got to the office of the Hokage they knock and wait for him to say that they can come in. They heard the signal for them to come in, so they walk in to see Lord Hiruzen at his desk doing papers. He looked up with a smile, "Hello kids, what can I do for you today?" We told him of our plan and asked if we could use a room in the building.

He stood up and led them to a big party room. "Will this do?" Ruby and Rin thank him with big smiles and say that this is perfect. The Hokage waved at them and said that if they need anything, they should just ask him at anythime. We walk out to find Team six with the decorations. They found Guy, Shizune, and Ebisu carrying bags of decorations that we are going to use in the party.

"Hey guys, we got a room so lets start putting stuff up." They nod, "Rin? Can you check on how the sensei's are doing?" She said that she can, so they head to the direction of the Hokage building while Rin went to check on the Men.  
Once they arrived at the room, they opened the bags and started to put up some of the streamers and lights. Guy turns to look at Ruby, "We are going to get a Christmas tree." They left as we put up the rest of the lights and streamers. Rin comes back in and says that the Sensei's are still at the hot spring. Kakashi nodded and Ruby put a finger on her chin. "I think we should put up some tables then we will go check on Team Nine."

They agreed then opened the closet to get the folded up tables to put them up. Once they put up six tables, they went out to the music store and met up with Team Nine who was buying music. She ws carrying bags of games that they were going to play at the party.

Coming up to her, they ask if they need any help with anything. Anko shook his head no, and said that they had it covered. Ruby sighed but agreed, "We got the room reserved for the party and you will find it at the Hokage tower on the first floor, down the right, the second door down." She nodded and said that they will be right there when they are finished buying the music.

The head over to the market to look out of Team Eight who was supposed to be buying the food. They found them at the bakery buying some sort of food. Asuma and Ebisu were holding bags of food that are going to be at the party. Rin ran up to them and said hello. They replied with a nice greeting with happiness in there eyes. "How are you guys doing? What are you guys getting here?"

"We are buying Buche de Noel which is a type of french cake that is really good!" Kurenai said with a smile on her face. Asuma nodded while Genma grunts. Rin said that they would wait for the cake to come so they can all go back together. Just at that moment, the chef came in with the cake wrapped up in tin foil. "Alright, lets go."

Once they arrived they saw a big tree at the front of the room with ornaments and lights that went around the tree and a star that shined on the top. Tears of joy came to Ruby's eyes while looking at the tree and the rest of the room for which she saw tables with beautiful coverings on them and pictures of Christams themed photos. Games were at the left side of room and were set up, ready to play.

There was a table that was set up for food was long and clean, ready for food to be put on it. To say the least, this party was going to be the best, ever! She clapped her hands three times to get her friends attention. "Alright, eveyone go and get the people you want to be at the party, before I go and get our sensei's." Everyone but Kakashi and Ruby went to get the people they want at the party.

She looked over at her friend and said to come with her to get Kushina-nee. He agreed so they went on their way to get there sensi's wife. Once they go to Ruby's house they saw Kushina reading a book on the couch. She looked up with a smile, "Hey guys, whats going on?" They told her about the surprise Christmas party for their teamwork mission and she jumped up for joy.

"I love Christmas parties! Lets go!" She pulled them by there arms and made it to the party to see everyone's friends and families. "Alright is everyone ready. Rin has gone to get our sensei's so we all need to hide to surprise them!" They all hid and turned off the lights about two minutes before the door opened. Once they turned on the lights everyone jumped out and yelled "Surprise!" to the Men at the door.

They were flabbergasted at what they saw and how many people were in their line of sight. Ruby went and jumped on her brother saying "Merry Christmas" with a cheerful voice. She explained about how they decided that the surprise Christmas Party was for the mission that they have given all four of the teams. "So, do we pass?"

"We will see how good the food is, then we will see." Choza said as he head to the pastries at the far right table. They laughed at him as Minato put his sister down. "I deem this party a go!" Ruby shouted as everyone started playing games and eating food.

Everyone had fun during the party and there were ton of laughs and shareable moments. Ruby walked over to Kakashi and started talking to him about the party, "This party was a real hit and Choza-sensei said he liked the food, so we must of completed the mission!" Kakashi scoffed but smirked saying that they did well. Smirks were heard around them as they see people covering there mouths trying not to laugh.

Ruby looked confused as she looked over to Rin, "What? Is there something on my face?" She shook her head and raised her hand to show that there was something above them. They both looked up to see a mistletoe above them. People started to chant saying to "Kiss" but Ruby just shook her head. She started to walk towards the food for which she had to pass Kakashi to get to it.

"We are not going to kiss you guys. You are all craseeee!" Someone tripped her which made her fall onto Kakashi. When she opened her eyes, her lips was connected with Kakashi whowas wearing his mask still. She turned scarlet red has she pulled up from the masked Jounin and squeaked. "Kakashi! I am so sorry! Someone tripped me! I didn't mean to...Oh god!"

Everyone squealed at them except for Rin who gave just a small smile. Kakashi stood up and dusted of his pants. "It's alright, Ruby."

**********Time skip brought to you by the memorial service**********

It was the end of the party and everyone was saying goodbye to each other. Kakashi looked at Ruby with a blush that no one could see because of his mask. Ruby put her head down to hid her blush that was spread across her face. Once she regained her posture she said bye to her teammates.

What she didn't see when Kakashi turned from her was him putting his hand on his lips, remembering the kiss that they had. He thought to himself that he was crazy because...he actually liked it.

*****************************  
Hey Guys!

If you guys are wondering why the time skips were depressing is because my brother passed away on Friday, December 2.

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	24. Chapter 23 - Report Of A Kidnapping

(Thirds Point Of View)

It has been a month since the Christmas party, and everyone has been getting ready to get off their Christmas break so they can get back to doing missions. Team Minato is at the Hokage Tower getting details for their next mission. "Team Seven! The village hidden in the mist is hiding information about some sort of plot. MInato and Ruby will be on one team while Kakashi and Rin will be on another. The details for the mission is on this scroll, you leave at dusk". He held up a scroll that is in his left hand, "dismissed!"

They left the office and split into directions to get ready for their mission. Ruby and Minato talked about the mission while getting ready for their departure. "Ruby...you gave Kakashi the earpiece that allows you two to know where the both of you are, right?" She nodded, "Alright, I want you to keep an ear out for the music just incase they are in trouble and they need help. I need you to go over to them if they need help, alright?"

"But what about us? What if we are in trouble? Should I signal them to come to us?" Minato shook his head and said that we would be fine. "Rin and Kakashi are the decoy to distract the Rain shinobi so we can get in smoothly and undetected.

They are the ones who are going to need help. Alright?" Ruby looked back to her stuff with sadness in her eyes. "Is this about Obito? Are you scared of losing another person." Minato stopped packing, "You know I am too, we have lost all of our family and friends, and I will go insane if we lose another one." She started to sob.

I am mostly scared of losing you! You are the last of my family, and if you were going to die, I would take your place and die instead, so you can stay alive! If I lost you, I couldn't live with myself. I...I...I." Minato wrapped his arms around her to bring her into a hug. Ruby felt something wet fall onto her sholder, showing her that her brother is also crying.

"Please don't talk like that...its the same way if you were to die. I couldn't live with myself, knowing that I am the last of my family. I can't stand to lose you, Kushina, and any more of our team." Ruby's eyes widen, "Your right, I do want you to go if they are in trouble because I know that you can help and save the rest of the team, I believe in you...completely." She started to cry some more as he held her with a small smile.

About five minutes later they broke apart and finished packing for their mission. Ruby looked outside and saw that the sun was setting so they hurried and went to the front gate and wait for the rest of their team. When they got their, they saw Rin and Kakashi already waiting for them to arrive. Minato clapped his hands, "alright! lets get going!"

**********Time skip brought to you by setting up the Christmas tree**********

They got about fifty miles away from the village when they stopped to discuss the mission. The blond Jounin opened the scroll , "okay, for our mission, we are to split into two teams. Kakashi and Rin, you are to be the decoys and distract the gaurds away from the lookout building so Ruby and i can get the information without being found out. Kakashi, if you two are ever in trouble, I want you to use the earpiece that Ruby gave you to alert us if you need assistance, Ruby will be right over to help you, got it?"

They agreed and split into different directions to complete their mission.

(Ruby's Point Of View)

Minato-nii and I hid in trees so the enemy would not sense us. We are waiting until the gaurds leave to check out the intruders because Kakashi and Rin are causing a commotion. A whistle went off and the gaurd except for two left to check out what was going on. My brother nodded to me and we jumped down and knocked out the two guards who were supposed to guard the tower.

We went inside the tower cautiously to make sure that there were no more of the Rain Shinobi guarding the information. When we saw that their was none, I scoffed saying that these people suck at protecting things. Minato nii-san laughed at my antics and told me to look around to find clues.

I looked around in boxes around the desk in the room while Minato looked through filing cabinets. I decided that their was nothing to be found in the boxes so I checked inside the desk. Looking through the drawers I found layout plans of the Hidden Leaf Village. "Minato-nii sensei, come look at this!" He came over and his eyes widened, "why do they have this...keep looking around."

I found plans of times of when the guards of the leaf gates change and when security changes during the day. "What are they thinking of doing with these plans?" Minato told me to come look at a piece of paper that he is holding. Coming over, I see that the paper is a list of all the jounin's in the village with also information about each one of them. I over the list I see my brothers name with information about Kushina and I.

When I looked about information about me, it said that they knew that I was a Huntress. "We need to get this to Lord Third!" I said as Minato put the paper into his pouch. "Lets keep looking for clues." After about two minutes of looking around, I heard distressed, instrumental music coming from the east side of the forest. "Minato-nii, I hear music coming from the east side of the forest! I think its from Kakashi!"

His eyes hardened then told me to go to him, but to be careful. "I will." I started jumping toward where the panicked music that came from my team. "Don't worry...I'm coming!"

The music got louder and I can now recognize the music as "Heart Of Courage" from Two Steps From Hell. Coming closer I see a fluff of silver hair that I recognized as Kakashi's hair. Coming up to him and Rin running away from Rain Ninja. I pull out my Crescent Rose into the second stage and shot at the Shinobi. I catch up to the two as Kakashi was relieved to see me, but Rin not so much.

"Kakashi, you have to kill me!" I widen my eyes at the request she made. "Rin! What are you talking about! I promised Obito that I would protect you and Ruby and that is what I am going to do." Kakashi said while running toward the leaf village.

"Ruby, you have to believe me. I feel different, I feel dangerous. I cannot go back to the leaf village." She was right...I felt something emitting from her, the same feeling I get from Kushina-nee...she couldn't be...no way. "Rin...what did they do to you..."

"Ruby...please..." We ended up at a big open area where we got surrounded by Rain Shinobi. "We have to take care of them. I pulled out the Crescent Rose in the third stage so I could take down some of the enemy, but there was to many. I look over to Kakashi who is about to strike down Ninja.

Everything went slow motion as I see Rin appear in front of Kakashi and his lightning blade went right through her heart. The image of her bring impaled brought up the memory of my parents being impaled by the giant sword and being killed on the spot. He pulled out his hand and held on to her shoulders. Kakashi didn't have a good enough grip and she fell to the ground...dead. Obito pops into my mind, my parents, my whole village. It was all so overwhelming, I passed out.

I whispered Rin's name as blackness comes over me.

**********Time skip brought to you by Jacksepticeye: The Last Guardian Part Seven**********

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

I wake up from a beeping noise coming from all around me. I open my eyes to a blinding white light so I bring up my hand to shied my eyes. Once it was clear, I look around to see that I was in a hospital in bed. I look to my left to Minato-nii reading the "Tale Of A Gutsy Ninja", not know I woke up. "Minato...nii?" He looks up with a relived smile, "oh gooo, you have awoken. You have been asleep all day."

I replay the memories that happened the day before. "Is Kakashi alright..." He nodded and said that he woke up a few hours ago. I remember Rin falling to the ground as Kakashi shot his Chidori through her. "Rin...What about Rin!" He shook his head, "Rin...has been killed in action." I look down at my hands and start to tremble...Kakashi. "Kakashi...Kakashi killed her...he's a monster..."

Minato put a hand on my shoulder and told me that it wasn't his fault, but I shook my head. "No...I saw him... he killed her...THAT MONSTER!" I jump up and jump out of the window while hearing Minato call my name. I ran into the forest until I found a cave that I could take shelter. I started crying my eyes out while I started to make a fire. It started to rain as I finished with the fire. I sat down and held my knees as I started to sing a song called "I Want You Here" by Plumb.

"An ache  
So deep  
That I  
Can hardly breathe  
This pain  
Can't be imagined  
Will it ever heal?  
Ooh... ooh...

Your hand  
So small  
Held a strand of my hair  
So strong  
All I could do  
Was keep believing  
Was that enough?

Is anyone there?

I wanna scream  
Is this a dream?  
How could this happen,  
Happen to me?  
This isn't fair  
This nightmare  
This kind of torture  
I just can't bear  
I want you here  
I want you here  
Ooh... ooh...

I waited so long  
For you to come  
Then you were here  
And now you're gone  
I was not prepared  
For you to leave me  
Oh this is misery

Are you still there?

I wanna scream  
Is this a dream?  
How could this happen,  
Happen to me?  
This isn't fair  
This nightmare  
This kind of torture  
I just can't bear  
I want you here  
I want you here

God help me,  
God help me,  
God help me  
Breathe

I wanna scream  
Is this a dream?  
How could this happen,  
Happen to me?  
This isn't fair  
This nightmare  
This kind of torture  
I just can't bear  
I want you here  
I want you here

Ooh... ooh...

An ache  
So deep  
That I  
Can hardly breathe"

The rain was pouring down much more then it was as I lay down and fall asleep.

(Minato's Point Of View)

I ran to Kakashi's room to see him in the chair next to his bed, just sitting their. "Sensei, not now." I shook my head, "have you seen Ruby? She ran away!" Kakashi looked up at him with concern in his eyes, "I have been released so let me help, I cant lose another teammate!" We ran outside toward the forest. Minato grabbed an earpiece out of his pouch and put it in his ear.

"Shes this way.." Kakashi looks at me with a strange look so I told him that this was like the earpiece he has but with this kind, he can hear the music that radiates off of her. "With this, I know where she is at all times." He nodded and pointed up ahead. "Look, I think that is her." I saw a bright light which means she made a fire which was smart of her. "Lets go."

Coming up to her, I see that she is asleep. Kakashi goes to wake her up for which she did. Opening her eyes she locks on to Kakashi's eyes. "YOU MONSTER, GET AWAY FROM ME!" This shocked Kakashi and I for which he looks down in shame. I walk over to her and knock her out and carry her home with Kakashi behind me.

**********Time skip brought to you by Jacksepticeye: The Insult Simulator Part Six**********

(Thirds Point Of View)

Kakashi is waiting on the Namikaze's couch for Minato to come out of Ruby's room. Once he did, he stood up and asked how she was doing. "Why don't you go see for yourself." Kakashi didn't like that idea but went anyway. Going into her room he sees her sitting up drinking tea, "hello Kakashi, come sit down." He did but did not look her in the eye.

"Kakashi, look at me." He looked at her at the corner of his eye but looked back at his hands. She brought her hand to his chin to make him look at her. "Please don't give me that look, Kakashi." A tear escaped out of his eye, "Your right, I am a monster...I killed her..I understand why you are mad." She shook her head, "No you did not, she got in front of you, and I am sorry for shouting, I was in destress." He looked up at her.

"I cannot be mad at you, Kakashi. I don't think if I even have that emotion." He started to sob as she grabbed him into a hug. Ruby smiled as the song that her mother used to sing for her came into her mind which was called "Hush, Little Baby".

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

Kakashi stopped crying and whispered something before we fell into a deep sleep.

"I Love You"

******************************  
Hey Guys

Please look up the songs that I put down because they are really good!

Sorry that it took awhile to write, I went on vacation!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	25. Chapter 24 - Mourning

(Ruby's Point Of View)

It has been two days since Rin has passed away and it has been very hard for us. Minato-nii has been beating himself up for not realizing what they were planning and not being able to stop what was going on. I try to tell him that he did not know and that is was not his fault, but mine because I just stood there while it all happened. He tries to tell me that it was not my fault either, but I don't think that I can listen to him.

Kakashi is probably taking it harder then all of us. He has become more cold to us like he was before Obito died. He doesn't talk to anyone and stays in his apartment probably sulking. Though when he was not in his house, he was at the training field, training non-stop and went until he dropped dead.

I finally decided that it was enough and went to go see him to talk if he liked it or not. Kakashi probably wont talk to me and just give me the cold shoulder, so I shall do the one thing to get him to listen to me. I arrive at Training Ground Seven to see, as I suspected, Kakashi training on his Taijutsu. He was actually doing pretty poorly for which I can guess is because he is not able to focus.

I walk up to him and call his name, but he did not respond and kept going on like nothing happened. This got me pissed so raced in front of him and grabbed his leg that was in the air, and spun him around. He landed on his back while looking on my while slight surprised eyes that quickly went cold. "What are you doing, Ruby..." I put a hand on my hip and looked at him with angry eyes. "I have come to ask you to a spar."

The masked Jounin shook his head and stood up, "Leave me alone...Ack!" I punched him in the face that sent him about five feet away. He held his jaw with his eyes closed then sighed. "Fine...if its a fight you want, then come and get it!" He ran at me with a lot of speed behind him for which I easily dodged. "What are you doing?" I asked him as I punched him in the gut. Kakashi started throwing punches and also started kicking me for which I blocked. "What are you aiming at!"

The son of the White Fang did hand signs getting ready for his lighting blade, and ran straight at me. The ball of lightning came two inches from hitting me, but I ran behind him and kicked him in the back. "Your being delusional, and not being able to focus on your opponent." I kicked him up into the air then punched him back down to earth. "This is what happens when you push away everyone and only focus on the past!" He shakily stood up as I only stare at him about three feet away.

I walk up to him and put a hand on his shoulder as he puts his head down. I see a tear escape his eye and fall onto the ground. "I killed her..." I grabbed him and put my arms around him, giving him a hug. Kakashi started to sob while some tears also come out of my eyes. "Please Kakashi, don't shut me out...I want to help you, but I can't do that if you do not let me in."

I felt him nod in my sholder while it gets wet from his tears. About five minutes later he stopped sobbing and let go of me. I smile and gave him a peck on the cheek then looked up into his coal, black eyes. I couldn't shake away from looking into his black orbs that sucked me in. I look down at his lips that were covered by his navy blue mask. I remember us when we accidentally kissed. Surprisingly...I liked it even though our lips didn't really touch.

I could stare at them for ever, but I notice how close our faces are then looked down. I felt myself blushing, so I mentally shook my head to take away the thoughts in my head. I look back up at him with a small smile. "Come on, lets go to my house, Kushina-nee is making dinner!" Kakashi smirked, "You knew I was coming over?" I told him that I planned this all out then grabbed his wrist saying that we need to hurry.

(Kakashi's Point Of View)

I have been crying on her shoulder for five minutes so I decide that it was time to stop, so I take my head of her shoulder and wipe my eyes. She gave me a smile then, unexpectedly, kissed me on the check that wasn't covered by my mask. I blush, and I am glad that she can't see it because of my mask. I look at her staring up at me with those beautiful, bright blue eyes.

She has the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen. Those plump lips that have the perfect color pink. Her golden hair that perfectly shapes her face. 'Am I...No...I cant be falling in love Ruby...right?' I thought to myself as Ruby puts her head down then looks back me with a small smile. "Come on, lets go to my house, Kushina-nee is making dinner!" I asked her if she already knew that I was coming over and she gave me the lecture of how she already knew.

I look her back who is facing me, 'I think...'. She grabbed my hand and told me to hurry up. 'I think I have fallen in love with my own teammate...and I like it.'

**********Time skip brought to you by Markiplier: Who's Your Daddy**********

(Third's Point Of View)

They made it to the house very quickly because they raced there and of course, Ruby won. She showed Kakashi into the house and said that they were both home. Kushina emerged from the kitchen with a bowl of salad in her hands and she sets it on the table. "Well it looks like your right! You can get Kakashi over here!" He looks over at Ruby with a questioning look for which she shrugged.

They sat down at the table as Minato emerges from the bedroom, saying that he his glad that Kakashi was able to come. They thanked God for the food and started to chow down. Ruby only stared at her food which made Minato sigh. "Please eat something, Ruby. You haven't eaten since that day, please." She states that she in not hungry, but Kushina went into Red Hot-Habenaro mode and said that she had to eat, now.

Ruby just nibbled on the food, while Kakashi leans over to his sensei so that his teammate would not hear. "Why is she not eating?" Minato sighed. "She has PTSD and this is one of the symptoms of it." He looks over at Ruby with a small frown that was covered by his mask. 'PTSD, oh Ruby.' He thought as he went back to his food.

After dinner was over, they discussed what was going to happen the next day. Minato sat up straight and look at what is left of his precious people. "So...tomorrow is the funeral for Rin and we have all agreed that Ruby is going to sing at it, right." They all nodded saying that it was one of Rin favorites things to do was to hear Ruby sing. "The hokage said that he would speak for us, since he knows that we are all to distressed to talk." They agreed, "I think Kakashi should stay the night, so we can all go together." Ruby said while looking at the white haired kid.

Minato agreed and said that they have black clothes that he can wear. They set up his bed in Ruby's room, since the couple are not afraid of something happening between them. They both got dressed and headed into bed. "Goodnight Kakashi." He looks over at her. "Night, Ruby."

**********Time Skip Brought To You By Markiplier: What The Box**********

It was morning and everyone was waiting for Ruby to come downstairs. Up in Ruby's room she is putting on a black dress with lace covering the neck area and arms. She put on the necklace that her mother once wore and gave to her on her birthday. Ruby walked over to her dresser to see a bracelet that her best friend Rin had once given her.

**********Flashback Brought To You By Shingles**********  
(Ruby's Point Of View)

"Happy Birthday Ruby!" I turn around to see Rin holding out a box in front of her with a smile. "You didn't have to Rin!" I said taking the box from her. "Why wouldn't I give a present to my most best friend in the world that I do consider my sister! Now open it!" I open it to see a bracelet that has a gemstone and a trinket that said "Best Friends Forever". "Oh my gosh...for me!"

She nodded and raised her left wrist. "And look! I have one too! Now we show that we are BFF's!" I hug her with tears in my eyes. "Thank you, Rin, with all of my heart." She hugged me back and said "That is what sisters are for."

**********Time skip brought to you by my new high heels**********

(Third's Point Of View)

Ruby wiped away a tear then put on the bracelet and went downstairs. She saw them all standing around waiting for me to arrive. Minato nodded, "Alright, lets go." We walk up to the cemetery, and saw many people there including Rin's parents and the Hokage. The Hokage nodded and started his speech, "We all stand here today is for a darling, loving girl and kunoichi named Rin Nohara. She has passed January 4, xxxx on mission, saving our village. She shall be remembered as a sister, daughter, niece, cousin, teammate, and friend. As Hokage I am very grateful to all she has done for the village and her friends and family. I believe that words cannot be expressed as to how we all feel today, and how we shall be feeling from now on. All I can say is that she has lived a happy life, even during our war phase. All during the war, all I saw was a smile on her face and wanting to help all people around her. Let her be remembered by a song by Ruby Namikaze called "When your gone."

She silently went up to the podium and turned on her headphones and put them into speaker form, so everyone could hear what she hears. Ruby took a deep breath as she got ready to sing.

"I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side

 _[Pre-chorus:]_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

 _[Chorus:]_

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you,  
I love the things that you do

 _[Pre-chorus]_

 _[Chorus]_

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do, I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah

 _[Chorus:]_

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you"

Everyone clapped as she walked down the podium to watch them put the casket down the hole. They were all quiet expect for the crying from Rin's mother as the casket went down into the ground. Ruby started to cry for which Kakashi noticed so he hugged her so she could cry freely. Minato looks down with a sad smile and whispered a thank you to him for which he nodded.

They started putting the dirt in the ground which made Ruby cry even more. Kakashi looks down at her with sad eyes. 'I will protect you with my life, Ruby. You can count on that.' Kakashi thought as he started to walk away with her in his arms.

Hey Guys!

The song used in this chapter was "When You're Gone" by Avril Leavine!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	26. Chapter 25 - The Fourth Hokage

(Ruby's Point Of View)

It has been a month since the day Rin died. Kakashi has been staying away from everyone except for Ruby and his sensei. He has been reading a book about how a ninja should die which got me distressed because I am thinking that Kakashi has gotten suicidal like his father. Luckly he talked things out with me, saying that he would not give up like his father did. This brought relief to me but I'm still worried about my last teammate.

Minato-nii and Kushina-nee has gotten over the grieving process, and has started over there lives. What I mean by that is they have gotten over her death, even though they still miss them, and has gotten over the fact that there was nothing that they could do. Though for me, I really have not gotten any better. I am still having nightmares and only getting about three hours of sleep. I have started eating a little but only because if I don't then Kushina nee-san will get all over me and probably get hit with a frying pan.

It is our day off and it is ten o'clock in the morning. Everyone is just relaxing with me reading "Tale Of A Gutsy Ninja", Kushina-nee knitting, and Minato looking through the newspaper. Kakashi left an hour ago to go shopping and do whatever Kakashi's do. "Do you guys want me to start making lunch, I can make homemade ramen if start now." The red haired kunoichi said with a smile on her face. I asked if I could help her and she said that I she would love it if I could help.

I saw my brother smile at us and go back to his newspaper. We got the ingredients to make the dough and we started to make the starch as we all hear someone knock on the door. My nii-san got up to check the door. We were close enough to hear what the person was saying. "Minato Namikaze, you have been summoned to Lord Third Hokage's office, immediately."

Minato agreed and told he would come right away. He comes up to us and said he had to go to Lord Hiruzen's office and we told him to hurry and go for which he did.

***********Time skip brought to you by Jacksepticeye: Cards Against Humanity**********

The council of the Leaf Village is having their meeting about the third Hokage stepping down as the Hokage and raise up the Fourth Hokage. "I intend to step down as the Third Hokage, and have the Fourth Hokage installed." Lord HIruzen said while everyone had their eyes closed, letting the information that they just gathered sink in. "How regrettable. The Third Hokage was doing a fine job."

Danzo glares at the Fire's Damayo which made him fall silent. "Truth be told, the Third Hokage was too soft...and he allowed the village to be pushed into a corner. We need a Hokage who will change these things, and enforce the law of the shinobi. We need someone like that." The Damayo looks at Danzo with curious eyes. "And is there someone like that?"

"I recommend Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Sannin." The village start to talk among themselves as the leader looks over at the Hokage. "What do you think, Lord Third." Hiruzen opens his eyes, "Orochimaru is truly a genius in this age of war. However... A sinister will and greed lurk deep behind those eyes. Such a person cannot be given the duties of a Hokage."

Danzo is surprised at Lord Third and the village leaders look at each other. Hiruzen looks at them, "I recommend Minato Namikaze." The woman village elder says that he is a pupil of Jiraiya or in other words, a disciple of his disciple. "A man so skilled, hes nickname is the Yellow Flash." Danzo stood up stating the Minato is too young. Hiruzen stood, "He emerged victorious at the battle of Kannabi bridge, and distinguished himself by leading the way to the end of the Third Great Shinobi War."

"I am opposed!" Danzo said as the Third Hokage glared at him. "What about the rest of you." The Damayo asked as they all nodded except for the bandaged old man.

**********Time skip brought to you by buying my moms Christmas present**********

Minato arrived at the Hokages office for which he kneeled down in front of him. "I believe that you will carry on the Will of Fire. So I want to entrust you with the future of the Hidden Leaf Village...and the shinobi world. You will except, wont you." Minato stares at him with determination in his eyes. "I shall do my best to deserve your trust, Lord Third."

"I wish I could have passed this on under better circumstances...what lies ahead is not peaceful." Minato nodded a little, "I'm prepared for it." He hummed and smiled, "I know you can do it." The blonde Jounin smiled and nodded.

He got back to the house to see his girls working on lunch which is homemade Ramen. He smiled which makes Kushina notice his presence. "What are you doing there?" Ruby turns around and hugs her brother with full force. "What did Lord Third want with you Minato nii-san?" Kushina walked over and started to talk to him before he could answer his sisters question.

"Did you get scolded? So what don't worry about it, ya know!" Minato puts a hand on his chin, "Well, its not that." Ruby looks up, "Then what?" He points to himself, "Well...he asked me to be the fourth Hokage." Ruby's eyes widen and her mouth hangs open while Kushina just folds her arms. "Oh really? Don't mind the Hokage...What?! What did you just say!" Ruby walks away to the stove because it was overflowing so she put a top on it. Minato looks at Kushina with serious eyes. "I've been named the Fourth Hokage."

Kushina hugs him with full force which made him almost lose balance. She regained her posture and told him that she appreciated his work for which he thanked her for. Ruby starts to clap and saying that this is a touching moment and how about they celebrate it by eating some homemade ramen. They agreed.

**********Time skip brought to you by Jacksepticeye: Planet Coaster**********

It has been a week since Minato has been named the fourth Hokage and everyone has just got the news by a sign infront of the Hokage Tower. Gai saw the sign and his eyes widen then he went to go find his best friend. He found him sitting on a bench reading some sort of book. "Hey, Kakashi!" Gai grabbed the book out of his hands and read it aloud, "How a Shinobi Should Die? What is this?" The masked Joinin grabbed it back and asked what was going on.

"Oh yeah, The Fourth Hokage has been announced!" Kakashi looked up interested. "Dont be shocked! Minato - sensei will be the Fourth Hokage!" He looked at him shocked. "Its true!" They looked to their left to see Ruby running up to them. "I found out a week ago! Isn't it great!" Gai gave her a thumbs up and saying that it is one of the best things ever.

Kakashi stood up and started walking away. She looked at him with sadness, knowing where he was going. He ran up to him, "Going to see Rin, right?" He nodded and Ruby said that she is coming with. Once they arrived Ruby put a hand on the tombstone, rubbing her hand over the name that spelled "Rin Nohara". "Rin..." Kakashi sighed, "It seems like Minato - sensei is going to be the Fourth Hokage! Minato - sensei will be the Professor's successor and change the Hidden Leaf...and the Shinobi world."

He looked over at Ruby who has a tear in her eye, so he quietlty thought to himself, 'There wont be anymore sacrifices like you guys...I make that a promise.' Rubys started humming a tune of "Payphone" by Maroon Five and asked Kakahsi if she could make it lightly rain so their was a rainbow by singing because Rin loved them, for which he agreed.

"I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me

You say it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time  
When we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two

If Happy Ever Afters did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of shit  
One more fucking love song, I'll be sick

Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow  
'Cause you forgot yesterday  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But you just gave it away

You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before  
But all of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time  
When we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

If Happy Ever Afters did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of shit  
One more fucking love song, I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone

Man, fuck that shit  
I'll be out spending all this money  
While you're sitting round wondering  
Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing  
Made it from the bottom  
Now when you see me I'm stunting  
And all of my cars start with a push of a button

Telling me the chances I blew up  
Or whatever you call it  
Switch the number to my phone  
So you never could call it  
Don't need my name on my show  
You can tell it I'm ballin'

Swish, what a shame could have got picked  
Had a really good game but you missed your last shot  
So you talk about who you see at the top  
Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for  
Phantom pulled up valet open doors  
Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for  
Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take  
that little piece of shit with you

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two

If Happy Ever Afters did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of shit  
One more fucking love song, I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone"

She was full on crying and Kakashi hugged her for comfort.

***********Time skip brought to you by Markiplier: Prop Hunt Part Twenty Three**********

Today was the day of Minato Namikaze becoming Hokage. The area was packed with villagers and shinobi waiting for their beloved Fourth Hokage to emerge. On top of The Hokage building, The Third Hokage is giving Minato the Hokage hat. He puts it on so he is now wearing the Hokage attire. All of Hiruzen's most trusted Jounin's were up on the tower with them including Kushina who is staring at her husband with admiration.

Minato walks over to the front of the Tower so people down below can see him. He took of his hat and people cheered to see him up there, and all are excited for what is to come.

After the ceremony, Kakashi went to Training Ground Seven and sat under the big oak tree. He rememebers the words from his teacher about his Chidori. "Kakashi, you shouldn't use that jutsu anymore. From what I could see, your focused concentrated attack undoubtedly has power and speed...but it makes you move to fast. It's still an imperfect jutsu."

Kakashi walked over to the middle of the field, 'Those were Minato - sensei's words back than...' He brought up his headband to show his sharingan. 'Obito...' He remembers his friends words before he died, "I'm giving you...my sharingan...Whatever the village may say...you are...a great Jounin." Kakashi narrowed his eyes. 'You gave me this sharingan in my left eye. When sharingan and Chirdori become one, it became a complete jutsu. But...that justu took Rin's life.'

He did the handsigns for the Chidori and called out its name then a ball of lightning appeared in his hand. He remembers him killing Rin and him calling out his name and because of this his jutsu stopped. Out of now where, Gai appeared saying that he has been summoned for a mission.

He walks into the Hokage office to see his sensei sitting at the Hokage desk. "There's a mission?" He nodded. "Yes, I want you to retrieve the documents relating to the peace treaty. There are still shinobi who desire war. And there are rumors that they are trying to steal the documents to create discord. Please do your best on this mission." Kakashi said that he understood and went to get ready.

He left about five minutes later and is now jumping through the trees at the blinding rate. All the sudden a Rain ninja apeared behind him so Kakashi brought up his headband to show his sharingan. The ninja did the Shadow Clone Jutsu and raced toward him. He did handsigns for his Chidori, "Lets wrap this up!" Then a memory of Rin's death comes into his head which made his chidori stop.

The ninja surrounded him which made Kakashi fall to the floor. They still surround him and are now coming at him wit the intend to kill. All the sudden, some anbu and Gai appear and he does the Severe Leaf Hurricane to blow then all away. "This isn't like you! Why are you spaced out?"  
"Sorry." His vision got blurry and he started to hyperventilate. "Kakashi! Get a hold of yourself!"

**********Time skip brought to you by Jacksepticeye: Murder Part Two**********

Back at the Hokage tower, Gai gave his report to the new Fourth Hokage. "I've never seen Kakashi like that." Minato nodded, "I'm glad I secertly sent you." Gai then went on a rant about how they are rival but then left. Minato went to visit Kakashi for which he found reading a book. "Minato - sensei! I mean...Lord Fourth." He shook his head, "Address me as you always have. Some in the village think that I am not qualified for the position and oppose me." Kakashi put his head down.

"I cam here today...to assign you to the Anbu under my control." Kakashi's head sprang up at what he has just said. "Why me?" Minato walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "I want you to be my right hand man...

At the Anbu association Kakashi walked up and threw away his book that he has been reading then walked inside. He waiting at the equipment department for his new suit and mask. Suddenly an anbu appeared with a box that had his stuff in it. "Here is a set of gear for you." Kakashi thanked him and took the box from him.  
In the changing room, he put on his suit and katana, but the last thing he put on was his mask.

*******************************  
Hey Guys!

I am sorry that there is swearing in the song "Payphone" by Maroon Five!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	27. Chapter 26 - Going Up In The Ranks

(Ruby's Point Of View)

"So your in the Anbu huh" I asked Kakashi as he takes off his Anbu mask. "Yes, Minato - sensei recommended it. He said he wants me to be his right hand man." I nodded as I looked at him with weary eyes. "Well, I hope that this helps you be..." He looked at me with stern eyes. "Hope it helps me what?" I looked down and started to play with my dress. "I hope it helps you with further training." I couldn't tell him that it would help him get over their deaths, it would crush him.

We are hanging out in his apartment because it is our day off, so we wanting to spend some together. Once he was finished changing, we went out for a walk down Market Street we saw Asuma, Genma, Gai, and Kurenai all hanging out at the dango shop. Gai called us over to hangout with them for which Kakashi kept walking, not even sparing a glance. I walked faster to walk right beside him. "Why do you ignore everyone but me? They want to help you to, ya know!" He kept walking, not answering my question.

I grabbed his wrist and ran to the park that was ahead of us. Kakashi sat on the swing as I stood on it and swung. My eyes looked over at him and sighed, "so are you going to answer my question or am I going to have to squeeze it out of you." He looked up at me for a split second then looked back down at the ground. Sighing again I sat down on the swing and swung that way. I see Kakashi start to swing a little which made me smile because he usually doesn't do stuff like that.

"I don't need them," he said as I look over at him with wide eyes. "What are you talking about, you need all of your friends." He shook his head, "That's not what I meant. I meant that I don't want to get close to them because I will lose them as well." My eyes soften then look up at the sky. "Then why are you close to me, if you are afraid to lose the people close to you." He scoffed and said something I couldn't hear because he mumbled. "What? What did you say?"

I see him smirk under his mask as he looks up at me, "I said that you need to be close to me so I can protect you." I widen my eyes and everything fade around me and it all focuses on Kakashi. "I will always protect you, Ruby. Even if i takes my life." He stood up and walked in front of me. "You are a precious person to me and I will never let you go. And no one messes with my precious people." He leaned down and kissed my forehead through his mask. I blush madly as my eyes widen even more.

He stood back up straight and put his hand on my cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. "You will always be the most important to me, and it will never change." He leaned back down far enough for his mouth to be close to me ear. "I will always be by your side, Ruby. Because I will always love you." With that sushuned away leaving me with my thoughts. I look around to try to find him but he just disappeared. I start to walk home with one thought on my mind.

'If only you knew, that I felt the same'.

**********Time skip brought to you by Jacksepticeye: World of Diving Oculus Rift**********

It has been two days since that day, and I have not seen Kakashi at all. I have gone to his house and the training grounds, but he was no where to be found. I am guessing that he is on a mission, but I would at least seen him once in town or the training grounds. I decide against asking my brother because it is private and he is the Hokage, so he is really busy. I really wish I could see him again, I miss him.

I am in my room, lying on my bed just thinking about what happened between Kakashi and I. I remember our dance at nii-san's wedding party and the way he looked at me. I am the only one he doesn't act cold to these days and he only wants to be around me. I remember Rin having a crush on Kakashi, so I would try not to get to connected to him so I would not fall for him. I wanted to keep Rin as my best friend, so I tried to get the two of them together, but that did not happen.

His eyes were the kind that would get you sucked in and you would never be able to get back out. His hair that defy gravity framed his face that was covered by his navy blue mask. The way he act towards me made me feel weird inside my chest and made me have butterfly's in my stomach. I remember at the carousel of him picking me up and putting me on the figure, and the feeling of him holding me made me want to stay there for ever.

I remember us accidentally kissing at the Christmas party which actually felt...right. I know that it was wrong but to me it felt like it was the right thing to do. Lastly, I remember him at the park telling me that he would protect me even if he had to sacrifice himself. He said that he loved me then kissed me on the forehead. Even though it was through his mask, it felt like his lips were actually on my forehead.

I sat up on my bed and looked out the window. I thought to myself about everything I remember about our encounters at the academy to Team Seven to now. I think that it is true and I cannot deny it. "I am in love with Kakashi..." I sigh and got up to go downstairs to see what Kushina-nee was up too. Coming down the stairs, I see Minato-nii at the front door talking to his wife.

I come up to them asking if everything was alright. He smiled at me and rubbed my head. "I actually have a proposition for you, my little imouto." I cocked my head to the side which made Kushina-nee go into kawii mode saying that I was adorable. I giggle at her antics then ask my brother what the proposition was.

"Well, I am thinking that you are ready to move up to Jounin rank." My mouth drops in shock as I started to think to myself. 'Me...a Jounin...wow!' Minato laugh at my face saying that I am really cute which made me shake out of my thoughts. "I would love to!...I mean...It would be an honor." He laughed out loud saying that I don't have to be so formal around him because we are all family. He then said to get ready for the test and to be at Chunin Exam Arena.

I went upstairs to grab my ninja gear and my Crescent Rose then headed to the Arena. Once I got there I saw Minato-nii, Might Gai, and some dude that I did not reconize. The Fourth Hokage clapped his hands saying that it was time to start. "We will start with Taijutsu then move on to Ninjutsu. We will not being doing Genjutsu because I already know that your Genjutsu is nonexistent. Gai will be your opponent for the Taijutsu part and Shizuyo Nishi will be your opponent for the Ninjutsu part."

I got in front of Gai in the middle of the Arena and got into a fighting stance. Minato-nii put his hand up signaling the fight is about to begin. "Ready...Set...GO!"

Gai ran around me at full speed, I could barley see him coming at me. My hand went up to my headphones and I turned them on. I could feel the 'arua' flowing through me and I focused it all to my feet and hands. I ran right in front of Gai making him surprised that I could move that fast. He tried to kick me in the gut but I grab him and threw him a few feet into the air.

He tried to kick me from the top but I moved out of the way leaving a trail of rose pedals behind me. He caught up to me and started throwing punches at me and kicking me in the stomach. This went on for about two minutes with no success, and Ruby got bored. She kicked him in the gut, then started running around him in full speed making a dust storm with rose pedals in it. This confused Gai and made him lose sight of me. 'This is my chance!' I thought as I stopped running, but the dust storm was still happening.

I ran up to Gai and kicked him into the air above the storm, so now the Hokage could now see them. He kicked my side as he dodged my fist. I then grabbed his waist and started to spin towards the ground. Once we landed the dust cleared and all that could be seen was Ruby standing over Gai who is clutching his head in pain from hitting the ground. Minato-nii clapped at our performance and asked if Gai was alright for which he stood up and gave him a youthful pose saying that he was full the power of youth.

I laughed at him as the man named Shizuyo Nishi came in front of me and got into a fighting stance. I did as well as Minato-nee brought his hand up and told us to begin. Shizuyo jumped backwards and made hand signs and shouted out "Fire Style: Great Flame Flower" then many fire balls came at me for which I dodged by running around and dodging them.

I brought my hand up to my headphones and twisted the dial to the song "Will Rock You To The Mountain" by Shrillex. I used my speed to run up to the dude and started throwing punches then I kicked him to the wall. I into the air and brought out my Crescent Rose into the second stage and shot at him. He did hand signs again and called out "Fire Style: Fire Style Jutsu" which deflated my bullet.

It was about the middle of the song and I shot a bullet into the air which confused Shizuyo to no end. What he doesn' t know is that this bullet is connected to my music. The bullet came back down to the ground and made an earthquake which confused him and he could not see from the dust into the air. Then I came in front of him with a rasengan in my hand for which is about to hit his face.

Right at the last second, I canceled out my brothers jutsu and did a cartwheel to make me stand behind him with a kunai on his neck. He brought his hands up saying that he gives up. The Fourth Hokage clapped again at the preformance and asked again if my opponent was okay for which he said that he was fine. He came over to me and said for me to come to his office. Putting a hand on my shoulder, he teleport us to his office.

Once we arrived he sat down in his chair and I stood in front of his desk. He looked up at me with a serious face. "Ruby Namikaze, by popular demand by your comrades, your skills in battle, and your intelligent mind, you have been promoted, signed by the Fourth Hokage." He gave me a certification saying that I have become Jounin.

My brother smiled at me while sitting up from his desk, and said congratulations to me as he hugged me. I thanked him as Kushina-nee came in squealing, also congratulating me for becoming a Jounin. "We should celebrate this wonderful occasion...I know! We should go out to a fancy dinner!" She said as she took my wrist and brought me down to Market Street. "We shall first go shopping for a dress for you and me!"

I smirked as we went into the clothing store with Kushina-nee fangirling over every dress she saw. I just sat down and pulled out "Tale Of A Gutsy Ninja" and just waited until she found dresses that she liked. After five minutes she came to me with about six dresses with a proud smile on her face. Then she looked at me and saw that I had no dresses on me which made her mad. "Go get dresses to try on! Now!" I hurry and got up and went over to the teen dresses.

I looked for awhile until I found a dress that is similar to my ninja attire. It was red and black with short sleeves and the dress went to the middle of my thighs. I smile and walk over to Kushina who has pick out her dress that she wants to wear which looks beautiful on her. She is wearing a blue dress that went down to her ankles and lace on the top part. She sees me walk over with the dress in my hands and she gives me an approving smile. I walk into a stall and put it on then walk out to look in the mirror. I smile at myself while Kushina squeals in excitement. We bought the dresses and headed home to see Minato reading the same book I was reading before.

He smiled at us and asked if we had fun for which Kushina answered with a "Of course we did", but what she didn't notice was Kakashi was sitting in the chair on the other side of the room. My breath hitched as I saw him and I can feel a blush creeping onto my face. He looked up at me and I could see a faint blush on his face as well. "Kakashi just came back from a mission and I told him to come celebrate you becoming Jounin with us. 'So he was on a mission...' I thought Kakashi walked over to me and stuck his hand out saying congratulations.

I shook my head and hugged him instead and I whispered thank you into his ear. I can hear his breathe hitch and I smile at his antics. I take a breathe and I breath in and smell his scent that relaxed me. 'Yep, I am in love, great.' I let go of him and look at what he is wearing which is a black suit which is buttoned up and has a black tie. I squeal and I see him blush under his mask and rub the back of his head. Minato laughed at us and Kushina slapped him on the arm.

I looked over at my brother to see him wearing a blue suit with a bright blue tie and a napkin sticking out of his pocket. I told him that he looks amazing and he also rubbed the back of his head, being embarrassed. He told his wife and I to go get dressed then they would go to dinner. I went up to my room and put the dress on while putting on high heels that are open toed like ninja sandals.

Coming down stairs I see everyone waiting for me. I waved to them and I see Kakashi widening his eyes while also stuttering, trying to say that I look beautiful. I laughed at him and said thank you to his complement. We walked to the Tempanyaki which is a Japanese cuisine and they also cook the food in front of you.

Once we arrived we were seated at a table and we all joked around until the chef came and prepared the food which was so cool because they made the iron griddle light on fire and did cool tricks with the cooking knifes. I ordered Tempanyaki salmon with white rice and green vegetables. Once we were all done, we decided that Kakashi was to stay the night with us for which I was fine with.

Kakashi stayed in my room and when I thought he feel asleep I stood up and knelled down next to him. I kissed his forehead and whispered an "I love you" then went to bed. What she did not know was that Kakashi was not asleep.

******************************  
Hey Guys!

You should really check out the song "Will Rock You To The Mountain" by Skrillix!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	28. Chapter 27 - The Important News

(Ruby's Point Of View)

Today is March Twenty Fourth which is also my fourteenth birthday! I woke up to Kushina-nee throwing up in the downstairs bathroom. She has been sick for the past month and I feel really bad for her. She has been feeling light headed and has been having morning sickness. I sometimes wonder if she has a horrible sickness that can never be healed because she has had it to long! That is just my way of thinking, and it is probably not true but who cares, I like my way of thinking.

I came downstairs to see Minato-nii reading the newspaper and Kushina-nee coming out of the bathroom. I walk up to her and gave her a hug, "Are you doing okay, nee-san?" She nodded and said nothing could keep her down, not even a little sickness. "But you have had this for a month now, are you sure you are okay?" She put her head down in shame and sighing which told me that I have won this argument. Minato laughed in the background and then came up to us and gave his wife a peck on the cheek.

"Why don't you get an appointment with the doctor later today to see what is going on, alright?" She agreed but then gave me a full blown hug saying happy birthday to me over and over while also putting her cheek against mine. Minato rubbed the top of my head and said "Happy birthday my little imouto" then gave me a kiss on the head. I thanked them then asked what was for breakfast. They brought me over to the table and I saw pancakes and bacon which made me drool and little.

We thanked God for the food then started to eat the food in front of us. I was eating slowly until I was not eating at all. I looked down at my food and then the day of my third birthday with pancakes and bacon on my plate. I look up to see my parents sitting on the table instead of my brother and his wife. My dad looked at me with a smile, "are you alright, sweetie?" My mother looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder, "You look pale, dear. What wrong." The walls started to grow darker as flames started to engulf the room.

Then the man with a big sword and bandages covering his mouth swung up and slashed down both of my parents. I screamed and feel out of my chair. I closed my eyes and pulled my knees up to my chest. I heard two people calling out my name. "Ruby! Whats wrong! Speak to me!" The second person said something that I couldn't hear and then I felt myself being lifted into the air.

I was put onto my bed and I started to sod into my knees. I felt a pair of arms being wrapped around me then I felt myself being rocked back and forth while two people sang a song called "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri.

 _[Kushina:]_  
"The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart  
Beats fast.  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

 _[Kushina & Minato:]_  
One step closer

 _[Kushina:]_  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

 _[Minato:]_  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is

 _[Kushina & Minato:]_  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

I will love you a thousand years"

I stopped crying and looked up at the people who comforted me which was my parents, but I blinked and shook my head and it changed to Minato-nii and his wife. I wiped the rest of my tears away and said thank you to the people who saved me from my own demise. My brother put a hand on my head and knelled down and to my height asked me what happened.

I looked down as my hands and started to cry again. "I-I had a f-flashback of w-what h-happened on my b-birthday." Kushina hugged me tighter and Minato also put his arms around me. "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry, we didn't know that it would bring up bad memories." Her husband nodded, "I should of known that the breakfast would bring up your PTSD. Next time I will remember to not make that type of breakfast."

The red hot-habenaro's eyes light up as she thought of the best idea ever. "I know, we will do your favorite which is homemade ramen for breakfast next time!" I giggled at her antics and said that I would love to have some Ramen because she makes the best homemade food. The red head squealed and rubbed her cheek against mine saying that I was a very good girl.

Nii-san laughed and hugged me with his strong arms then picked me up bridal style and asked if I wanted to go to the dango shop for lunch for which I nodded. He put me down so I could put my shoes on then we went to one of our favorite dango shop. Once we got their I saw my friends also hanging out there as well, so I ran up to them. "Hey guys!" They all said hi to me and Gai gave me a youth pose. "Happy Birthday Ruby!" He said while the others also said Happy Birthday to me.

I thanked them and sat at the table next to them so I am still sitting next to my family. Kurenai leaned over the table and asked me if I was doing a party and I responded saying yes, that I would have it at 5 o'clock. Everyone agreed then our order came which was fifteen dango sticks and three green tea cups of the family. I was to focused on my dango that I did not notice Kakashi walk by for which Gai tried to call him over, but he just ignored them.

I gulped down a dango then stood up and ran up to my teammate. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the rest of the group. "Ruby? What are you doing?" I stopped in the middle of the street and looked over at him. "Didn't I say to not shut people out, especially me!" His eyes widen then he looked down. "I'm sorry..." I sighed and dragged him over to the table I sitting at then started to eat my dango again.

I gave Kakashi a dango stick and told him to eat. He just stared at it and I just sighed remembering he doesn't like to eat in public. I looked around to see everyone distracted and not paying attention to us, so I turn my head so I would not see. I hear him taking his mask off and the chewing of him eating the dango. He said he was finished about ten seconds later which got me mad because he ate it to fast.

"You shouldn't be eating that fast, you could get very sick. You also don't saver the deliciousness of the dango by eating that fast!" He just shrugged then I looked at his plate to see three sticks which meant that he ate that much in ten seconds. I just shook my head at his antics then went back to the stick of dangos that I was eating before.

Once we were finished, I spilt with my friends and told them all to be at my house at five o'clock which they said they would be there. We stopped off at the hospital to drop of nee-san at the hospital so she can get checked out to see what is going on with her. "I will see you two in an hour or two." Minato-nii said goodbye to his wife and I just waved then we headed home to where we would get the party stuff ready.

We got to the house and Mintao-nii clapped his hands together saying to start putting up decorations and get food ready. I went to my brothers room and got the streamers then went back to the living room to put them up. I see Minato putting up a banner saying "Happy Birthday". I put up the streamers under it with little rose clips to keep them up. I put more streamers around the room then went back to nii-san who was in the kitchen getting the food ready.

I got the turkey out of the refrigerator and put it on the counter for my brother to put into the oven because I do not know how. "Alright, Ruby. If you want to start on the riceballs and vegetables I will get the turkey cooking." I nodded and went to the pantry and got out the rice out of the pantry and put it into the steamer. Once it was done I pulled it out and put it all on a plate. While waiting for it to cool, I got the vegetables out of the fridge and put it on the counter.

The kind of vegetables I have are Iceberg lettuce, spinach, zucchini, beans, radishes plus cheese and cut ham. I started to cut up the lettuce and zucchini to be put into the bowl for the salad. Minato-nii came over to me and said he would get the salad ready while I did the rice balls. I went over to the rice balls and split the rice into different sections. I then cover with the portion of rice and press lightly to enclose the filling inside the rice ball. I then gently press the rice to shape it into a triangle. Next I wrapped the shaped onigiri with a strip of nori. For the last step I sprinkle the rice balls with sesame seeds.

I look at the clock and it said four thirty. All the sudden the door slams open and all we hear was "WERE HAVING A BABY!" Minato looks shocked as he almost the salad bowl but walks out holding it stuttering the word baby. Kushina nodded, "I'm going to be a mother, ya know!" I stick my head out from the kitchen as my brother slowly said that he was going to be a father. Kushina-nee slowly got closer to my brother, "I'm going to be a mother, ya know!" He also got closer, "I'm going to be a father!" The red head got half way to my brother and said that she was going to be a mother.

He got closer to her, "Imagine that, I'm going to be a father."  
They hugged as I thought to myself about what just transpired. "I'm going to be an...a-aunt." Kushina turned over to look at me and squealed, "That's right, Ruby! Your going to be an aunt!" A tear rolls down my face and the couple freak out, "Ruby! Whats wrong!" I laugh with tears coming down my face, "You two are going to be a family! I'm so happy!" Minato wipes away a tear and says that I am wrong. "No, we are all going to be a family...with you in it, Ruby."

The doorbell rings and I head to the door to see Kurenai, Gai, Genma, Shizune, Anko, Ebisu and Asuma standing at the door, all holding a present. "Hey guys come in!" They walk in and put there presents on the table. "Where's Kakashi?" They said they haven't seen him but right then and there the bell rang and Minato-nii got the door. "Imouto, its Kakahsi!" I see him walk in and I smile while blushing a little.

"Hey Kakashi! I'm so happy you could come!" He nodded to me and put his present on the table. We all headed into the kitchen table where there was a turkey, vegetables, riceballs, sparkling juice, and milk that were there for dinner. Minato came out of the kitchen holding a cake that has three candels that were lit and a label that said "Happy Birthday!" Once everyone saw the cake they started to sing.

"Happy Birthday, Ruby  
Happy Happy Birthday  
Happy Birthday Ruby  
Happy Birthday.  
Happy B-day, Ruby  
Happy Happy B-day  
Happy B-day Ruby  
Oh yeah."

I blew out the candles and everyone cheers while Kakashi just nodded his head. Minato-nii cut the cake into different pieces and gave it out to all of my friends then we enjoyed the deliciousness of the cake. Before we passed out dinner I tapped the glass of my cup and everyone looked at me. "I have an announcment!...In nine months...I am going to be an aunt!" Everyone clapped and said congratulations to me then patted my back.

We then passed out dinner to everyone and when we were finished we opened presents. Anko was the first to give me a present which was a coupon to the dango shop which I was very happy with. The rest of the presents were mostly jewlery, ninja stuff, and clothes.

It was finally Kakashi's turn, so I grabbed his present, thanked him, then started to open it. I saw it was a book of some kind, but when I opened it, I started to cry. It was a photo album of Team seven that had pictures of our missions and times that we would hangout together. Some were individual pictures if Rin and I which really touched me. I stood up and gave Kakashi a big hug for which he returned. "Thank you." I whispered into his ear and hugged him closer.

We played games for the rest of the party then everyone went home around nine o'clock. I went up to my room and looked through the photo album that Kakashi got me. "Kakashi came over this morning and asked for pictures of team seven when you were sleeping." I look up to see my brother standing there with a smile. He walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"I you were to ever be Kakashi's Girlfriend, I would not argue." With that he walked away with a sly smile on his face. I shake my head at his antics then look at the cover picture for the photo album. I remember the day we took that picture and Obito was late. When he arrived, Minato gave him a "What the hell" look, Kakashi gave him a thumbs down, Rin just smiled, and I slapped my forehead.

When we took the picture, Rin and I went in front and knelled down then did a peace sign with our hands. Kakashi and Obito turned away from the camera but Minato-nii grabbed there heads and turned then toward the camera. It was such a nice day that day, I wish it lasted sooner. I put the Photo Album on my night stand then I layed down on my bed.

"I will not lose any more of my family, thats a promise." I said as I feel asleep.

*****************************  
Hey Guys!

The song used in this chapter was "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	29. Chapter 28 - Six Months Later

(Ruby's Point Of View)

It has been six months since my birthday so today is September twenty fourth. Kushina-nee was already two months along so next month is the due date for my new nephew to be born. I am so excited to become an aunt because I get to pass on all of my tactic to him and i also get to pass on my mothers necklace like my grandma did with my mother. I have been waiting for the day I get to pass on my necklace, but I don't know if I should give it to the baby or my own child.

Kushina-nee has been looking way bigger then she used to, but I don't say it to her face because she has been having a lot of emotions that lash out at Minato-nii and I. It's not her fault, she is pregnant after all! Though I would like it if she would calm down a little when a problem shows up in the family or outside the house. I actually like it her stomach being that big because it reminds us that there is a baby on the way.

Minato especially is happy that the baby is on the way. Everytime he gets he would rub her swollen stomach and talk to the baby through her stomach. I remember a month ago when Minato-nii bought a toy and Kushina-nee got flustered.

**********Flash back brought to you by Jennae being annoyed by her "Friend"**********

We are hanging out at the spare house to get our ninja supply's ready for any mission that we might go on. Minato-nii comes in with a baby toy that is a drum that you shake back and forth to by it. Kushina-nee looked up at him and sighed with a smile. "Look at you Minato...you've already lost your head over this baby."

Minato-nii closed his eyes and walked over to his wife. I watch the transaction from the side lines with a small smile. "No I just...thought the baby would like it, ya know." He put a hand on his knee and leaned down to looked at her. "I cant believe you bought that when he hasn't even been born yet...your really being hasty, ya know." He went down on his knee's and started to shake the toy while rubbing her stomach.

"Little one...your mom's saying this, but you really like it right?" Kushina-nee shook her head, "Enough..." All the sudden I could tell that a movement happened in her stomach because they both jumped. Minato-nii looked up at his wife and stuttered, "D-Did you..." She softly smiled, "Yep...he moved..." Minato-nii laughed and continued to rub her stomach and shake the toy. "See, I told you he'd like it!"

"C'mon, that was just a coincidence..." He kept shaking the toy, "I don't care what the reason was, as long as the baby's happy!" Kushina looked down at him then did a shy smile, "Minato...what are you going on about?" He ignored her comment and going on what he was doing. "You and I are going to have a lot of fun after your born, okay, little one!" Kushina-nee giggled and closed her eyes, "That's right, after your born, we will always be together..."

**********Flash back end brought to you by Jacksepticeye: Dead By Daylight**********

I looked outside to see the leafs falling from the trees in a rhythm that made me tap the window sill as each on fell. A song came through my 'arua' and into my headphones which made me feel at peace with the world around me. I started to sing to the song that came through my head. The song I thought of was "Say Something" by A Great A Big World.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere, I would have followed you  
Oh, oh, oh, oh say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something"

I look outside to see the wind blowing to the music and the leafs falling at a certain time and rhythm. I love how my music affects the world around me and I can change how the weather is. I remember when I was five years old and Minato brought me to the park in the winter. I started to sing a Christmas song, which I don't remember the song, and it started a snowstorm.

I remember Minato's face when he watched me sing and the storm happened around us. He brought me to the Hokage and he gave me the talk of me being a huntress and it needs to be kept a secret. Of course I did not understand what he was talking about but I understood about a year later becuase back then, I couldn't control it. Thats why I made my Crescent Rose.

Thats right, I made the Crescent Rose with the help of the Hokage and some weapon makers. I made it at five and a half and trained using it until I was six and went to the Academy. Because of the Crescent Rose, my 'aura' is leveled out normally so it doesn't overflow and mix in with my chakra. I would be dangerous if it did because it would affect my way of living.

I sighed and looked around the living room to see Kushina-nee sitting down on the couch, knitting. Minato-nii is in the kitchen table reading the "Tale Of A Gutsy Ninja" while he is waiting for lunch to finish. A knock at the door erupted the comfortable silence for which Kushina was going to get the door but I stopped her and said that I was going to get it.

Opening the door I see Master Jiraiya standing there with a proud smile. I told him to come in for which he did and I grabbed his arm. "Hello Master! Please come sit, have some tea." He agreed and went to where Minato was and saw what he was reading then slapped him on the back really hard. "Oh...your were reading my "Tales Of A Gusty Ninja"? But its my first published work. The sentences are childish and I didn't do a good job."

Minato closed one eyes and brought the book up to his chin. "No, I don't think so. This tale is wonderful!" Jiraiya walks over to the other side of the table while Minato-nii was explaining why it was good. "Each chapters reads like one of your numerous legendary exploits. Its almost like a autobiography." I walk in to see Jiraiya making a face of disagreement, "But...it didn't sell at all. For my next one, I think I will add some sexy elements to spice things up a bit."

I shook my head at his antics as I see Kushina-nee get up and go to the kitchen then I see Minato-nii open the book back to the spot he was at. "The main character of this book...I thought his determination to never give up was really cool! He's a lot like you, sensei." Master rubbed the back of his head, "Y-You think so...?"

My brother put the book down on the table, "So I was thinking. I really hope my unborn child can become a ninja just like this main character! Which is why I would like your permission to name my son after him." His eyes widened and he looked at me for which I just nodded my head. Still in disbelief he looks at my brother. "H-Hey! Are you sure? Its just a random name that I thought up while eating ramen.'

Minato just gave him the famous Namikaze smile while Kushina came in from the kitchen, holding her stomach. "Naruto...Its a wonderful name!" She nodded to him as I walked over to her and gave her a hug. He stared at her swollen stomach as she rubbed it, "Kushina...Cripes...So that's makes me his Godfather? Are you really sure about this?"

We both walked over to my brother and put a hand on each of his shoulders. "You are my sensei! And you are a great ninja who possess the true talent of a ninja! There's no other like you." Minato said as Master Jiraiya just stared at them with awe. Just then the oven went off saying that lunch was ready so I went over and go the oven and opened it to see lasagna, steaming and ready to go .

I put on oven mittens and put it on the table. Minato got up and set the table for four people then sat down and thanked God for the food then started to eat. Master Jiraiya looked over at me with a piece of cheese hanging out of his mouth. "So Ruby, what do you think of having a nephew?" I looked down and blushed at his question then looked back up with determination. "I can't wait for him to come into my life! Though I am still deciding if I should give him my moms necklace or not."

Minato looked over at me with a surprised look, "Your thinking of giving THAT to him? Why?" I told that Grandma gave mother the necklace then she gave it to me so I am going to make it a hand-me-down, but I don't know if I am going to give it to Naruto or my own child. He nodded with tears in his eyes then thanked me for what I am thinking of doing. I giggled at his antics then went back to my food.

After lunch, I put the food away then went upstairs to my room while Kushina went to her room to take a nap. I lay down on my bed, looking up at my ceiling, thinking about my crush. I have not seen him since my birthday and I asked my brother of where he was. He said that he is on a long range mission in the village. I asked him what the mission was that it had to be done in the village.

He said it was to watch over Kushina as she goes through the pregnancy stage to help him get over Rin's death. I sat up and looked over at the picture album that Kakashi got me for which I opened up to a random page and I see a picture of Rin and I working on her Medical Ninjutsu so it connects with my 'aura'. Minato-nii must of taken a picture of us when we were not looking. I started to cry a little thinking of my best friend who past away to save the village.

I turn the page to see Obito and Kakashi fighting which made me giggle while tears were still going down my face. I put it down then looked outside thinking about my last teammate. I still haven't told him that I loved him too. I bet he is thinking that I don't share the same feelings which made me sad. I wipe away my tears and got up to go downstairs to get a glass of water.

I went to the kitchen and filled up a glass of water and was about to go back upstairs but I hear my brother talking to Master Jiraiya. "So...do you guys have a plan for the birth of your son?" I hear Minato sigh but nod his head. "Yes, we are planning to do it outside the village in a place where it is sealed so no one can get in." Jiraiya nodded and put down his cup of tea. "With Kushina being a Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails, we need to make sure that no one can get it and mess with the seal."

I remember Minato explaining to me about his wife being the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails and I don't really mind it. She is Kushina-nee not that demon that has the mind to kill. This made my brother happy to hear and especially Kushina because this meant that I accepted her. I listen back to what the boys were saying. "Do you have a plan if someone does get into the sealed room, not that I'm saying that your seals can't stop anyone from getting in, I'm just saying."

Minato-nii nodded then walked over to the window. "If someone is to get into the room then I will try to stop them, but if they manage to release the Nine Tails...I will use the Reaper Death Seal to seal it into me." My eyes widened at what he said. "But that justu results in the casters death! You can't death this early in the game! What about Ruby, what will she do." My hands start to shake and tears start to fall down my face.

"I'm not doing it for the sake of the village, I will also do it for my family including Ruby. She will take care of Naruto to the best of her being. I know it. Now lets discuss the rest at my office, okay." They teleport away and I fall to the floor with my hands shaking. I then stood up and ran out the front door and ran all the way to the hill of the park. No one was around so it was just me. My parents dying by the big sword going through there chests, Obito being crushed by a rock, and Rin dying by Kakashi's hand.

Tears fall from my face and I fell the 'aura' flow through me as I think of my brother and his wife dying by hands of the Kyuubi. The face of the Kyuubi come into my mind which looks like a painting by an angry painter. A song started to flow through my headphones as the I feel something cold fall onto my head. I started to sing to the rhythm which was "Painted Faces" by Trickywi.

"It's Never Satisfied  
It's Pulling Strings Of Life Tonight  
So Many Tears Its Cried  
I Wonder What It's Thinking?  
It's painted faces all I see,  
They're always haunting me,  
It's pulling strings of life tonight.  
It sleeps.

Please buy us time.  
Oh please rewind.  
A tainted rhyme...

A story ever vile,  
Such wicked thoughts behind a smile,  
They wander all the while,  
I wonder what they're thinking.

Its painted faces all I see,  
They're always haunting me,  
It's pulling strings of life tonight,  
It sleeps.

Please buy us time.  
Oh please rewind,  
A tainted rhyme...

Silence breaks the cage tonight,  
It then becomes awake,  
A purple plague of rage,  
It stains the night until the day.

Its painted faces yeah!

It's never satisfied,  
It's bringing gifts of vengeful life,  
So many tears it's cried,  
I wonder what it's thinking?

Its painted faces all I see,  
They're always haunting me,  
It's pulling strings of life tonight,  
It weeps  
A selfish crime,  
Oh please rewind,  
We're out of time..."

It is now full blown snow storm that was almost a white out. She didn't mean for this to happen, but oh well. She would not let her brother and his wife die, not by her watch. They had to live for there new born child, and she would make sure of it. She ran all the way to the Hokage Tower and ran to the secret library to find to guards next to the door.

I walk towards them and they say that I cannot pass but I use my speed to quickly knock them out. I walk in and walk over to the Sacred Scroll and opened it. I looked down the scroll until I found the Justu called Reaper Death Seal. I look at the hand signs which are "Serpent", "Boar", "Ram", "Hare", "Dog", "Rat", "Bird", "Horse", and then "Serpent" again.

I was there for about five minutes to make sure that I memorized the hand signs then I put the Sacred Scroll back in its place and went back out of the Tower into the snow storm. I walk home to see my brother still gone and Kushina-nee still asleep. I walked out of the back door to see Kakashi in a black cloak and a dog mask. "I'm sorry for causing the snow storm!" I yelled at him.

He shook he head then pointed at me, "I knew it was you! I thought that the storm came in to quickly!" I laughed at his antics as I told him to have fun in the cold then walked back inside. I wanted to tell him right then and there how I feel but I decided against it. I walked into the kitchen right when Minato came in with a calm face. "Hey Ruby, guess what! Someone broke into the Secret Library but stole nothing, strange right?"

I froze at his words but said nothing. "They also found roes pedals in front of the door, so you wouldn't happen to know who did it right?" I gulped and stuttered, "N-Nope, sorry." He then came up behind me and I frose, "I know it was you, Ruby, you can't hide it..." He whispered into my ear as I slowly turned around and and gave him the famous Namikaze smile. He just shook his head and said that he wont ask why and just not to do it again.

I agreed and Kushina came in and said that the baby is kicking. She sat on the couch as Minato came over and put his head on her stomach to feel the kicking. She then called me over to ask if I could sing a happy song to cheer up Naruto. I agreed and sat down in front of Kushina-nee and started to sing "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton.

Making my way down town  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you, tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder If you ever think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in  
Your precious memory

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you and now I wonder  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by, oh  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you tonight

And I, I don't want to let you know I,  
I drown in your memory I,  
I don't want to let this go  
I, I don't.

Making my way down town walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time, would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you, now

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
If I could just hold you, tonight.

Kushina grabbed my hand and put it on her stomach and I could feel him moving around. "Seems like he likes your singing, Ruby!" I nodded and I started to tear up as I thought about what my brother said about them dying.

'You will live for this child, I promise.' I thought as I kept feeling her stomach and Naruto moving around inside which made me happy that in one month, he will be born.

Hey Guys!

The songs used in this chapter is "Say Something" by A Great A Big World, "Painted Faces" by Trickywi, and "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	30. Chapter 29 - October tenth

(Ruby's Point Of View)

I woke up at eight o'clock and greeted it with a smile. Today is the day that my nephew is going to be born into the world. I walk downstairs to see Minato-nii reading the newspaper and Kushina-nee drinking some tea. I said good morning to them and they looked up at me and smiled while saying good morning to back to me.

I went to the fridge and got and apple then sat down at the table where the couple was also at. Kushina looked at me and gave me a cheeky smile. "Today we are going to get some baby stuff for Naruto's room, okay?" I nodded then took a bite out of my apple.

I remember us making up his room which is the room next to mine. That might not be good for me because the baby will cry and keep me up all night. Not that I mind because it is a baby thing to do which is to cry and keep everyone up against there will.

I took another bite out of my apple and then went upstairs to get dressed. I put on my ninja attire, but left my red cloak and Crescent Rose at home. I walk up to my dresser and put on my ruby necklace that my mother gave me and put on the bracelet on that Rin gave me. I walk downstairs to see Kushina-nee and Minato-nii waiting for me to go out to the store. I put on my red and black and enclosed boots then walked out with my brother and his pregnant wife.

We walk down to Market Street and look around to find baby clothes, toys, and a new stroller. I look up to see Kakashi walking our way so I call out his name and he looks over at me and I swear I could see him grinning. "Hey Kakashi, what are you doing?" He told me that he was just walking around then asked what I was doing. "Im out with Kushina-nee and my brother getting baby stuff."

"Oh that's right, today is October tenth, the day the baby is due, right?" I nodded and asked him if he could do it with us since he is just walking around. He agreed and walked with me to a store that held strollers and I found them looking at one particular stroller. "Hey Kakashi, nice to see you!" Kushina-nee said as Kakashi thanked her and also congratulated her for the baby.

He got smashed into a hug by Kushina-nee while saying that he was so cute. Minato-nii and I just watch the transaction from the sidelines and we just smirk at my teammate because he was blushing. Once she let go, he regained his posture and asked what we were buying. I told him that we have already bought the toys and we are right now buying a stroller then we will go buy some clothes.

He nodded then we looked back to the couple and seeing them trying out a stroller by driving it around. I smile seeing them so happy because it makes me happy. That's the thing with me, seeing someone being happy, makes me happy. I look over to Kakashi and I see he is looking at me with a blush. He sees that I am looking at him, so he looks away, blushing even more.

I smile at him then kiss him on the cheek that isn't covered by his mask then I walk over to the couple, happily. I didn't see him blush even more then put his hand on the cheek that I kissed. I turned around and called him over to help us which brought him out of his mussing then he walk over. I see Minato-nii rolling around a three wheeled stroller which is two wheels in the back and one in the front.

It was red with black on the hedges and was black for the upper cover of the stroller. "I really like this one, Kushina-hime! What do you guys think?" I nodded while Kakashi gave them a thumbs up while Kushina's eyes lighten up and said that we should get this stroller. We grab the box that it was held in then went up to the cash register to pay for it.

We were walking to the clothes store to buy some baby clothes. Kushina-nee and my brother walked in front of Kakashi and I which made me happy because I get to spend some time with my crush. I decided to start up a conversation with him. "So now that the baby is going to be born, you are done with your mission of watching her, right?" He nodded but looked down a little. "Yeah, but Gai and I are going a mission tomorrow, so we will be gone for a while."

"If I may ask...what is the rank of the mission?" He said that it was an A rank mission, but that got me curious. "Your in the Anbu right? Does that mean that Gai is also in the Anbu?" He shook his head, "No, this is not an Anbu mission, its a Jounin mission." I did an OH face, saying that I understand what he is talking about.

I look up at him then stop walking. He stopped and looked at me with a concern look on his face. I smiled up at him then told him that he better do his best and not screw up. He nodded and gave me a small smile that I could faintly see through his mask. We started walking again, but then I grab his hand, "But seriously, don't screw up, I need to make sure that you are safe, so don't give in, got it!"

I hear him chuckle then I feel him poke my head and said that of course he wouldn't, he has someone to come home to. I blush then I hear someone calling our name, so I look to the left of us to see the clothing store and the couple standing in front of us, waving. I giggled and walk over to them with Kakashi's hand still intertwined together. Once we got inside I decided to let go so no one would see us holding hands.

We walked over to the baby clothes and we looked over what we could find. I looked at the socks and I squealed, seeing how tiny they are. I picked out three pairs and put it into my shopping bag. I walked over to the shirts and I saw one with a teddy bear which made me squeal again, so I grabbed it and put it into my bag.

After ten minutes, we went to the cash register and paid for the clothes we picked out for little Naruto. When we were getting home, Kakashi and the Namikaze's split ways and headed home. On our way we met with Lord Hokage and his Wife and they said that they were coming over to our house to talk to us, so we let them tag along with us.

Once we got home we hurried and went into Naruto room to put the clothes and toys away then went downstairs to speak with Lord Hiruzen and Lady Biwako. The Sarutobi's sat in the chairs opposite of Kushina-nee and Minato-nii who was standing up and putting a hand on his wife's shoulder who was sitting down. I sat on the other side of Kushina-nee and held her left hand.

Hiruzen had a serious look on his face while he stared at us. "Kushina, there is something important that I must explain to you about giving birth as a Jinchuuriki. It was the same way with Lady Mito. When she gave birth, the nine tailed seal almost became completely undone. I apologies, but considering the worst case scenario, we've decided to have you give birth inside a barrier, away from the village."

This took Kushina by surprise but she tried her best to seal it off, but I could feel her squeeze my hand. Minato-nii looks over at her with a smile, "I'll be there too, I do have to monitor the seal." Lord Third Hokage nodded his head, "Minato and Tagi of the Anbu Black Ops will accompany you as well as my wife, Biwako. This must be done in up most secrecy." Kushina-nee nodded, "You'll have bodyguards as well as the Anbu Black Ops directly assigned to me."

Minato-nii reached over and put his hand onto hers with a smile. "I'll go on ahead and make sure everything is ready." Kushina-nee nodded and ignored what Lady Biwako said which was that she was going to bring her to the location. "Kushina!" She looked at who called her name which was the Hokages wife so she quicklu apologized and thanked them for all they have done.

The Hokage looked over at me. "And you, little one, cant be at the birth so you will either need to stay here or be somewhere else." I told him that I was going to hang out with Kakashi Hatake and Might Gai. He nodded and said that I should be on my way for which I agreed. I got up and went to get my boots on then left to find my friends.

(Third's Point Of View)

Kushina and Lady Biwako left the house around five o'clock, so around sundown, and they start walking towards the location. "We should leave soon." Kushina agreed as they walked down the street to get to the barrier. Kushina's best friend, Mikoto Uchiha, appeared from a store holding a bundle of blankets that holds a baby. Kushina's eyes widen and light up when she saw the little bundle of joy. "Aw, you had a girl!"

"No, hes a boy!" She laughs and calls him a little cutie. "Hey there little guy! Whats your name handsome?" She replied saying that his name was Sasuke. Lady Biwako came up and heard that his name was the name of her husbands father. "Oh, he was named after the father of Lord Third then."

"Yes, so he will grow up to be a strong, splendid shinobi. You're due pretty soon, aren't you Kushina? You should start thinking of baby names as well." She held up her hand saying that she already has. "We'll I have already decided. We're going to call him Naruto. He's going to be classmates with little Sasuke here, so I hope you two both get along. By the way...does it really hurt like they say!"

"Wow! So there is something that actually scares you, shocking!" Lady Biwako pulled on Kushina's hand and told her to come. "The details of your birthing was supposed to be secret, remember? Until we get to our location, you must avoid all contact with anyone, even friends." She rubs the back of her head and apologizes for doing that.

"Also although we will be outside the village, this is to remain covert, so when your labor pains start do not cry out, understand?" Kushina agreed and they kept walking until they reached the location outside the village. They made it into the barrior and saw Minato and the Anbu, Tagi, waiting for them. "You ready to start, Kushina-hime?" She agreed then laid on the table with her knees up.

About ten minutes later she went into labor and the seal started to react. "Argh! It hurts, ya know! Argh!" Minato looks at her worridly as his wife is crying out in pain, so he couldn't focus on the seal. "I've never seen Kushina in so much pain before that she has cried out like this. Is - Is she really going to be okay?" Biwako sighed at his antics. "Yes, shes going to be fine! Now forget about that, and just stay focused on the Nine Tails Seal."

Kushina cried out some more so he still couldn't focus. "Okay, but shes..." This made Lady Biwako pissed. "Your the Fourth Hokage, Minato! Now act like it and get a grip! Most men would have dropped dead from such pain long ago, but women are much stronger." The seal becomes more undone and he could feel the Nine Tails Chakra like it was yelling or roaring at him. He could feel the Tailed Beast struggle in the seal trying to get out. This makes Minato focus on the seal and started to try and repress it.

'He's so strong, the Nine Tails is striving to get out. Hang in there Kushina!" He thought in his and said out loud for Naruto to hurry up. They were so focused that they did not know that there bodyguards have all been taken out by a man in a black cloak and a tiger like mask.

Kushina screams and moans out in pain as Lady Biwako said that she could see the head and that she is almost there and Tagi said some words of encouragement. The Nine Tails roared out as Minato tries to suppress it some more. "Naruto! Hurry up! Come out! You stay in Nine Tails!" Minato shouts as Kushina give one more shout until baby cries filled the room. "Hot water! Now!" Biwako commanded the medical Anbu.

Once Kushina heard the cries, she released her grip on the table and started gasping for air. A tear slips out of her eyes as she thinks of her new baby that has just been born. Tears threaten to fall out of Minato eyes a he stared at the new born child. "Hes really here...Today I'm a father!" Biwako starts to walk the direction of Minato, "Yes, you have a healthy baby boy, Minato."

He reached out for his son but she denied him. "Hands off you! Mother first, father second." He pouted but agreed. Lady Biwako put the baby in front of Kushina. "So Naruto...we finally meet." She told them that they would get more time with him later since they have to do a body check up. Minato walked over to his wife and put his hand on hers. "Kushina...are you feeling alright now?" She said she was fine and more tears started to fall from her face then he thanked her which made her tear up even more.

Minato put his hands together. "Alright! Now I know what you have just been through, but we need to reseal the Nine tails!" Before he could do anything, two screams filled the room then he looks over to see Lady Biwako and Tagi fall to the floor, dead. He looks up from them to see a man in a black cloak and a tiger like mask with one eye hole holding his new born son.

"Lord Hokage, Minato, step away from the Jinchuuriki! Or else this child will die after his first minute." Minato narrowed his eyes and asked himself how this guy got past the barrier, and who is he. The seal becomes more undone and Kushina screams out which made Minato look at her with concerned eyes. The man pulled out a kunai at his sons neck.

"Step away from the Jinchuuriki. Don't you care what happens to the brat!"  
He held out a hand telling him to stop. "Wait! Please! Just stay calm!" The masked man scoffed, "Speak for yourself, I am as calm as can be, Minato." I threw the baby up into the air then was about to hit Naruto with the Kunai. But just in time, Minato does the The Flying Thunder God Jutsu and caught the baby in the air then landed on the wall using Chakra at his feet to stay there.

"Leave to the Yellow Flash of the Leaf, but what about the next one?" He did a one handed "Ram" seal and paper bombs on the bottom of the child's blanket started to activate. Kushina called out both of their names as he took the blanket off the child while he used The Flying Thunder God Jutsu to teleport to one of his safe homes then jump out just in time to not get hit by the explosion.

He looked down at the crying child and saw that he wasn't injured which brought relieve to the Hokage. He suddenly felt pain in his ankle then he saw a piece of wood in is ankle. He took it out as he thought to himself, 'He forced me in using the Flying Thunder God Technique. His target was Kushina, and he succeeded in separating us. Gotta hurry.' He thought as he used the technique again to teleport to another safe house.

In another location, seal bounds were made up to keep Kushina in place on top of a rock. "Alright, what do you want?" The masked man shook his head in disappointmen. "I'm going to extract the Nine Tails from you and crush the leaf." Her eyes widen in disbelief and pleaded, saying that he can't do that. "Minato's teleportaion Justu allows him to move instantly between locations that are marked by a Jutsu Formulas. Those markings are incorporated into the sealing formula. That way, Minato can protect you at all times. But hes far away now. The Nine Tails seal has weakened due to child birth. Do you know how long I have waited for this moment!"

Back with Minato, he is putting a now sleeping Naruto into the bed placed in the safe house. "You'll be safe here. Naruto, please be patient okay. I have to go and save your mother right now." Kushina has fear in her eyes, but the nine tails has an irritated face because he is not yet out of his seal. The masked man uses his sharingan eye to put a Genjutsu on the Nine Tails, so he can control him.

The chains keeping the Nine Tails down breaks so he can come free. He starts to come of his post as the Nine Tails Cloak covers Kushina. The masked man makes a one handed "Ram" seal and says for the Nine tails to come out. Orange Chakra comes out of her seal and takes the form of a fox head. More of it comes out until there is none left.

A fox with Nine Tails appears that is six hundred feet tall. Kushina falls forward like she is dead and does not move and the man just stares at her. "Good, now we will head to the Hidden Leaf." Kushina moves her head up and tells the man to wait. "You Uzumaki are just amazing, you don't die when the tailed beast is extracted. You were the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki, so I will let you die by his hand."

The Nine Tails turned around to look at his previous Jinchuuriki then brought his hand up and was to smash Kushina. Once it landed down, Minato appeared on a tree next to him, holding Kushina bridal style. The masked man shook his head, "You really are as quick as a flash, but you're too late." Kushina looked up at her saviour will a small smile that turned into a tired look. "Minato. Naruto...is he alright then?"

"Yes, hes fine, hes in a safe place for now." She looked straight up at him with a serious look, "That mask man is with the Nine Tails, there headed to the village, stop them." He turned his head and glared at he masked man then used his Flying Thunder God Justu to teleport away. "He flew away...that's fine. Lets get to the Hidden Leaf Village."

Minato teleported to where Naruto was at and Kushina looked up at him with a surprised look and asked him why he did this. "Nevermind, just...be with Naruto." She snuggled up with Naruto and started to cry. Minato gave a sad look and clenched his fist. He felt someone elses chakra in the room, and before he could see who is was, he was knocked out, and all he saw was black.

(Ruby's Point Of View)

It was around seven o'clock and I was walking around with Kakashi and Gai who was talking about there next challange or something like that. I was not really paying attention, I was thinking about my new nephew that was being born right now! I just had to sing because of all of my happiness. "Is it okay if I sing, you guys?" They said that I could so I started to sing "Happy" by Pharrell Williams

It might seem crazy what I am about to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take a break  
I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care, baby, by the way

(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Here come bad news, talking this and that (Yeah!)  
Well, give me all you got, don't hold it back (Yeah!)  
Well, I should probably warn ya, I'll be just fine (Yeah!)  
No offense to you, don't waste your time  
Here's why...

(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

(Happy)  
Bring me down… can't nothing…  
(Happy)  
Bring me down… my love is too high…  
(Happy)  
Bring me down… can't nothing…  
(Happy)  
Bring me down, I said

(Happy, happy, happy, happy)  
Bring me down…can't nothing…  
(Happy, happy, happy, happy)  
Bring me down… my love is too high…  
(Happy, happy, happy, happy)  
Bring me down… can't nothing…  
(Happy, happy, happy, happy)  
Bring me down, I said

(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

[x2]

(Happy, happy, happy, happy)  
Bring me down… can't nothing…  
(Happy, happy, happy, happy)  
Bring me down… my love is too high…  
(Happy, happy, happy, happy)  
Bring me down… can't nothing…  
(Happy, happy, happy, happy)  
Bring me down, I said

(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

[x2]

Come on!

I was about to sing another verse but a distressed song came into my head phones which made me stop walking. There is only one time when I have heard this melody and that was when Kushina went into Nine Tails Mode on a mission. Gai asked me why I have stopped moving and I told him that I have to go back to the house to grab something then I ran all the way home with rose pedals flowing behind me.

I got home and ran upstairs and grabbed my Crescent Rose then headed towards the music. I left my cloak at home because I didn't have enough time. I ran all the way to the safe houses and I saw one that had the lights on so I went inside. I went to the bed and I saw a little baby with light blonde hair and three whisker marks. "Naruto..."

I look around to try to find Minato-nii and his Wife but I found no one. I decided to hide to see if I can find more out. About two minutes later, Minato-nii appeared with Kushina-nee in his arms and she asked him why for some reason. "Nevermind, just...be with Naruto." I see his hand clenched up, so I know he was planning something. I wasn't going to let him get away with it.

I hurry and knocked him out and caught him before he hit the floor. "Ruby? What are you doing?" I pick up my brother and put him on the other side of Naruto. "I need you to tell me what happened, now!" She told me all that happened between the masked man and the Nine Tails. I walked over to the closet and put on my red cloak. "I will be right back."

*******************************  
Hey Guys!

The song used was "Happy" by Pharrell Williams!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	31. Chapter 30 - The Masked Man

(Kakashi's Point Of View)

I am walking around town with Gai and my crush, Ruby. I was not paying attention to what Gai was saying which was mostly about the power of youth and what not. I look over to see Ruby with a smile on her face. Oh man, she was beautiful. I could remember when I confessed to her a few weeks ago and the night Ruby found out Rin was killed in action.

I sighed in exasperation of something I could fix here and there. But, then again, she was the Rose of Konoha. The Kunoichi who can run at the speed of sound in an instant and has the strength to hold up her Scythe up above her head. I can barely pick it up, and how I know is because I tried to carry it for her once. I again sighed...she is way out of my league. Besides, I was the heart breaker, the guy who broke tons of girls hearts since I didn't like them.

Even since the Academy I started to develop feelings for Ruby. Seeing the way she is kind-hearted to all of those around her then is fierce when in battle. I remember our first fight in the Academy where she actually beat me. She was the only one in the who school to beat me in a spar. That is only one thing out of hundreds that i love about her.

Ruby looked over to Gai and I if she could sing a song because she was so happy. I nodded while Gai gave her a thumbs up and says to do it with the power of youth. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth and started to sing.

"It might seem crazy what I am about to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take a break  
I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care, baby, by the way"

I closed my eyes and listened to the beautiful sound that is her voice. I don't think there is another voice in the world that could match up to hers. Well...she is a Huntress so of course she has a beautiful voice.

"(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Here come bad news, talking this and that (Yeah!)  
Well, give me all you got, don't hold it back (Yeah!)  
Well, I should probably warn ya, I'll be just fine (Yeah!)  
No offense to you, don't waste your time  
Here's why...

(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do"

She started to clap to the music that is playing in her ears that we could not hear. I don't need to hear the music anyway because all I need to hear is the words that beautifully come out of her mouth. I look at her and I see her having a smile that warms up my heart. That smile will always make me happy and make me smile when I am next to her.

"(Happy)  
Bring me down… can't nothing…  
(Happy)  
Bring me down… my love is too high…  
(Happy)  
Bring me down… can't nothing…  
(Happy)  
Bring me down, I said

(Happy, happy, happy, happy)  
Bring me down…can't nothing…  
(Happy, happy, happy, happy)  
Bring me down… my love is too high…  
(Happy, happy, happy, happy)  
Bring me down… can't nothing…  
(Happy, happy, happy, happy)  
Bring me down, I said

(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do  
[x2]

(Happy, happy, happy, happy)  
Bring me down… can't nothing…  
(Happy, happy, happy, happy)  
Bring me down… my love is too high…  
(Happy, happy, happy, happy)  
Bring me down… can't nothing…  
(Happy, happy, happy, happy)  
Bring me down, I said

(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

[x2]

Come on!"

Ah...the sweet, melodic sound of her voice makes me forget where I was walking and the youth sounds coming out of Gai's mouth. Just one note...one pitch...one word of her lyrics move me to tears...Almost...since the son of the White Fang rarely cries.

It sounded like she was going to sing some more, but she suddenly stopped and looked up into the sky then in front of her. Gai asked her what was wrong then she shook her head in, what it looks like, disbelieve. She then turned around and started walking away slowly away from us. "I have to go back to the house and grab something, be right back!" And with that, she ran away from us in a trail of red pedals.

I hope that she is alright...I have never seen her so nervous in my life. She is the type of person who is calm and collected, like her brother. I started walking again with Gai who started shouting off types of youth challenges that we should do.

I kinda tuned him out for a few minutes then I sigh because he just would not shut up. "Why don't we do just Rock - Paper - Scissors again." Gai shook his head, "Now come on, there must be somthing more exciting we can do...and you call yourself my rival." I wearly look at him, "We have to get an early start tomorrow so lets just take a pass on tonight."

"A mission is not excuse! I have all this pent-up energy resigning inside of me, so there is no better time then right now for some really rigourous training..." I stopped listening to him when a certain chill in the air filled the air which made me stop. Gai keeps talking until he turns around and shouts at me, saying i'm not paying attention. "Forget that for now...do you sense something strange as if there was suddenly a dark chill in the air."

"The only thing that is chilly is your attitude! You must be more hot blooded!" Gai shouted as I look towards the way that Ruby's house is in. "We should probably wait here for Ruby." I said to Gai and he suddenly stops his rant and looks strangely at me. "Ruby...my youthful princess is not back yet!" He said with tears falling from his eyes.

I rolled my eyes then looked at the moon above us. I quietly asked for Ruby to hurry and come back. Before anything else could happen a huge white cloud of smoke filled the air which reminded me of a summoning cloud. I heard growling and I saw exactly nine tails waving in the sky. "ITS THE NINE TAILS!" Someone shouted as it roared into the sky.

Civilians ran away from the terrifying beast who claws swipped at the homes and buildings of the village. Gai went up into a crane pose, "Damn you Nine Tails! Its time to release all of my pent-up energy!" I narrowed my eyes at him. "We don't know what were up against!" He ignored me and shouted, "Come' on! I will be your opponent!"

"Wait! Gather Immediately in the Gaurd room!" A Jounin ninja said as I asked him why. "The Third Hokage ordered it!" Gai lowers his crane pose, "What, Lord Hiruzen did?" I told Gai to hurry up and we both ran to the Guard room. I started thinking of Ruby so I stopped and started to search for her chakra. My friend also stopped and asked me what I was doing.

Once I found faint Chakra, I opened my eyes. "I need to go find Ruby, you go on ahead!" I said as I ran off into her direction.

(Ruby's Point Of View)

I just went to my closet and quickly put on my red cloak and let it flow around me while also putting the hood on. "I'll be right back." And right before I left I heard a small wait. I turned around to see Kushina looking at me and asked me to come over. I did and she told me to hold Naruto for a minute. I gulped and slowly picked him up and he just kept sleeping.

I gave him a small smile then started to laugh. He was perfect. He had ten little toes and ten little fingers, and his hands were so small and it was smaller then my pinky finger. His head has small tuff of yellow hair that match my brothers and my own. He was perfect. I laid him back down and kissed his cheek. I see Kushina looking worridly at her husband.

"When will he wake up..." I looked at my brother who was unconscious for me knocking him out. "I put 'arua' into my hand right before I knocked him out so he will be out for a while, sorry." She nodded and laid back down and snuggled next to her new born baby. My eyes soften as I whispered, "I will be back, promise." With that, I ran at my fastest speed to get to the village.

I landed on my brothers head on the Hokage mountain and my cloak flows behind me as I land. I look up to see the Nine Tails destroying the Village. "As a kunoichi, I must protect the village, my family. This is what I have to do right now." I glared at the Nine Tails, "I wont let you destroy my home." It looked over at me then faced me fully . "So you noticed me, huh."

It opened his mouth and air was being sucked in as a purple shaped orb was taking place. I did hands seals for a Jutsu and said, "I wont let you do this." It shot straight at me as I shouted, "Rose Vortex Jutsu!" Then the powerful purple ball stopped as Roses swirled around it, encasing it, and swallowed it whole. Then an explosion happened miles away from the Village, so no one got hurt.

"The Rose Vortex Jutsu swallows up the Jutsu then teleport it somewhere else. Seeing that explosion, with that much power, I've got to carefully choose where I redirect his attacks. Down in the village the Ino-Shika-Cho formation looked up to where I was standing. 'The Jutsu that deflected the Nine Tails attack. That's a transportion barrier!" Choza said as Shigaku looked up at where I was standing. "Rose pedals...its Ruby! But wheres Minato?"

Back to where I was standing I was thinking of how I should alert Lord Hiruzen about what is going on. I felt someone's chakra behind me, someone I did not reconize. I pulled out a kunai and went to slash the unknown person in the head. When I looked I see that it went right through him until it got to his hand for which he grabbed it. I see he has a tiger like mask...so this is the guy who is behind this.

"I'm your opponent! And your done for." Air started flowing through the man's eye hole and started to suck me in. At the last second, I used all of my power to run as fast as I can to get away from him. I land a place where a blown up safe house was at, but that was the least of my problems.

"My attack went right through him, but a moment later he turned solid and tried to pull me inside him...what was that Jutsu." He suddenly appeared in front of me in a vortex kind of way. "You shall not escape." He said as he chuckled. I observed him to see that he is wearing a black cloak that surrounds his whole body, not just his back like mine does.

'He uses a transportion technique too? That's how he was able to grab Kushina-nee and move so quickly. He defeated the Anbu Black Ops assigned to Lord Third, got passed the highest level class of a light barrier, and knew the Nine Tails seal weakens due to child birth. Even more then that, he undid the Nine Tails seal and tamed him. He slipped out of the Villages barriers without triggering any alarms. As far as I know, there's only one shinobi who can do all that.' I thought to myself as an image of a man in long black hair came into my mind.

"Are you Madara Uchiha?" He took of his hood to see short black hair instead of long black hair. "No, that would be impossible, he is dead after all." The masked man hummed to himself, "I wonder about that." I narrowed my eyes, "In the end, it doesn't matter who you are, but why attack the hidden leaf?" He looked up a little, "What would you like to hear? I could say I did it on a whim or that I planned it or that's its for war or that's its for peace."

He dropped a chain where both ends were connected to his wrists. 'Either way, he's not ordinary. He can control the Nine Tails.' I thought to myself as I got into a stance while holding a kunai in front of me in attack mode.

'His transportion technique surpasses Lord Seconds and Minato-nii's, and he's got some dangerous radiology. If I don't settle this now, we'll have even bigger problems then the Nine Tails. If I quickly run to the village, he will come to the battle field with me...it will be chaos. If he's anything like Madara, he can't keep the Nine Tails under the summoning Jutsu for too long. I have to entrust the Village to Lord Third, and just take down this guy, right here, right now.' I thought as I stared at the masked man.

"Now that I have freed the Nine Tails, there is no hope for any of you!" With that we lunged at each other with the intent to kill. The chain flowed behind him as I thrusted the kunai in front of me with the intention to stab him. I went right through him and into his chains that kept in locked. I used my speed to hurry and run through the chain and land a few feet away.

'My physical attacks has to effect on him, but he makes himself solid so he attacks me. I have to aim for mutual strength, precisely timed. But he knows he is vunerable when he attacks, and considering the time remaining on the Nine Tails Summoning Justu, he wont want to likely battle either.' I flexed my right hand and brought my left hand to my head phones to turn it on, then turn it to the song "Breakdown" then grabbed my kunai.

'If he ever attacks and most importantly then the other, I will win this match.' I ran at him as he ran at me. I through the kunai so it goes through it head and goes out the end of it. He brought his hand up to grab me as I made a Rasengan in my right hand. Right as the music got to the middle of the song, I used its 'aura' to teleport me to where the kunai was, right before he grabbed my shoulder.

I thrusted down my right hand and it hit directly into his back. "Rasengan!" I shouted as the ground breaks from all the power I thrusted into that Jutsu. Dust clouds surround the field as we both jump up to different rocks. I see his arm ozzing out of his sleeve for which I thought was disgusting, but that was not my main focus. "You got me, you really are a slippery one, but I never should have let me guard down around you."

I used the rest of the speed I had left to race up to him and stab him with a kunai. His eyes widen in realization at what that meant. "The Nine Tails is no longer yours." I say as I hear a roar in the distance. He jumps onto a tree branch as he says I am worthy to be the Fourth Hokage's sister. "Injuring me and separating me the Nine Tails from me, but he will be mine one day. I shall rule this world, there are plenty of ways to do it." He sucked himself away from me, but I did not care.

"Given his tone, he's not joking around." I say as I fall to one knee. I all the sudden felt scared of what I have to do next. I have to face the Nine Tails. "Ruby! Ruby, where are you!" I hear someone shout for me for which I turn around to see Kakashi with his eyes opened wide as he saw the damage. He say me and gasped then quickly ran over to me.

"Are you alright! Are you hurt!" I shook my head and told him that I am just tired and he sighed in relief. He held out his hand for me to grab for which I accepted and stood up. Once I stood I fell into his arms and he caught me. I was embarrassed, but in all honesty, I felt safe in his arms. I wanted to stay here forever if I could. We stayed there for a few minutes while the wind softly blew behind us and the leafs fell from the trees around us.

I looked up at his face to see him looking down at me with soft eyes and a soft smile. I smile as soft music started to play into my headphones and my eyes widen. "The music...its beautiful..." He closed his eyes and asked if he could hear it. I turned the speakers and he heard the soft music playing which was called "Oracion" and he started to hum to it. "Its the kind of music u can dance too." I whispered as Kakashi nodded and made me stand up.

He grabbed my right hand and put his right hand on my hip. "Then lets dance..." My eyes widened then they softened and I nodded. We started to sway back and forth in a slow motion and we walked in a box formation. I put my head into his chest and softly smiled to myself as I heard his heart beat.

The music changed to a song that I loved to sing, all the time. I started to hum to it and then I started to sing to it because it made me feel happy.

{Ruby}

"All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be

And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you"

There was a pause and I was going to sing again but Kakashi started to hum to the music and he started to sing which made this song into a duet.

{Kakashi}

All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go

{Ruby & Kakashi

And at last I see the light

{Kakashi}

And it's like the fog has lifted

{Ruby & Kakashi}  
And at last I see the light

{Ruby}

And it's like the sky is new

{Ruby & Kakashi}

And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything is different  
Now that I see you

I brought my hand up to his cheek and put my fingers to the edge of his mask and pulled down. His face was beautiful from what I could see. I traced my hand along his strong jaw and rubbed my thumb over his lips.

Now that I see you"

He put his hands on both of my cheeks and brought me closes to his face. A second later, our lips touch and we kissed softly at first but then became more firm. I brought my arms above his shoulders and ringed the back of his neck. He brought his hands and put then onto my hips and brought me closer.

After what felt like hours, we pulled apart and he put my forehead onto mine and we caught our breath after we kissed for awhile. "I love you too..." I whispered and his eyes widened then softened. He brought his lips back onto mine and we had another session of us having our first kiss ever.

We pulled apart and Kakashi put his hand on my right cheek. "I am not letting you go, Ruby. Your coming with me." I shook my head and told him that I have to go. He grabbed my shoulders and and shook his head. "No! I cant lose you! I cant lose another one close to me!" I brought me head up and kissed him again and when he wasn't looking, I brought me hand up and hit the back of his neck, knocking him out.

I catched him before he touched the ground then I laid him down. I kissed his forehead and caressed his cheek then started to walk away. Before I got to far I turned back and look at him with a soft smile.

"I love you, Kakashi. I always will."

*********************************  
Hey Guys!

The songs used in this chapter was "Happy" by Pharrell Williams, "Oracion" from Pokemon, and "I See The Light" by Mandy Moore!

I am sorry if I made Kakashi OOC!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	32. Chapter 31 - Saying Goodbye

(Kakashi Point Of View)

I just left Gai to try and find the love of my life. I summoned Pakkun to help me find her, and it first took me to her house where she was not there. Her Crescent Rose was gone but her cloak was still there. "She better not be doing what I think she is doing..." I said to myself as I hurry and ran out of the house with my dog summon.

The dog sniffed the ground and told me that he got her scent which was far outside the village. I thanked him and told him to lead the way. We ran for about ten minutes until I hear a big explosion and wind starts to pick up around me and blows me back. Dust started to flow around me as I kept running toward where the explosion happened.

I heard a low male voice talking in the distance and when I looked up I saw a man in a black cloak and a tiger like mask with one eye hole. Wind started to flow into the eye hole and he started to disappear into the hold then he was gone. I heard a grunt which sounded like a female voice. My eyes widen as I started to call out her name, hoping that I would fine her in time.

I look over at a rock and I see her kneeling down on her knee gasping for breathe. I hurry and ran over to her and looked her over to see if she had any wounds. "Are you hurt! Are you alright!" I see her shake her head and I see that she does not have any wounds on her so I sigh in relief.

She tried to stand up but she started to fall forward. I hurry and caught her in my arms before she could fall. I could see her face turn red as I also started to turn pink. I felt safe with her in my arms and I wish that she could stay here forever. We stayed there for a few minutes while the wind softly blew behind us and the leafs fell from the trees around us.

She looked up at me with big beautiful blue eyes and I could not look away from them. I turned more pink from blushing which made me also smile at her. I see her eyes widen then she hums a note, "The music...its beautiful." I closed my eyes and asked her if I could also listen to it.

Ruby brought her hand up to her red headphones and pressed a button which let me hear the music. She was right, it was very beautiful. I remember this song being called "Oracion" so I started to hum to it. "Its the kind of music you can dance too." She said as she closed her eyes.

I remember that Ruby loves to dance, so I got lessons from Kurenai to teach me how so I could impress her. This is the perfect time to show off my new skills to her. I made her stand up and I grabbed her right hand and put my hand on her hip. She looked at me confused so I gave her a smile that she couldn't see. "Then lets dance..." Her eyes widened then softened and nodded to me.

We started to sway back and forth and we walked in a box formation as we listen to the music. She laid her head on my chest and I smiled. The song finished and immediately went to a different song that I did not recognize, but Ruby started to hum to it then started to sing to it.

{Ruby}

"All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be

And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you"

I smiled at her words and I felt like, in my heart, I knew the words to the song so I decided to see if I could make this evening even more romantic by trying to sing to make her happy.

{Kakashi}

All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go

{Ruby & Kakashi

And at last I see the light

{Kakashi}

And it's like the fog has lifted

{Ruby & Kakashi}  
And at last I see the light

{Ruby}

And it's like the sky is new

{Ruby & Kakashi}

And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything is different  
Now that I see you"

She looked up at me with a smile then we stared at each others eyes and could not look away. Ruby brought up her hand and put her fingers at the edge of my mask and started to pull down. At this point, I could care less is she could see my face

"Now that I see you"

I stared deep into her light blue orbs while she stared into my eyes. I grabbed both sides of her face gently and brought her closer to my face. We closed the distance between us and our lips touched with passion. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her hips to make our kiss more firm.

After what felt like hours, we pulled away and put our foreheads together as we caught our breath after a minute of kissing. "I love you too..." She said which made my eyes widen. She loves me! She actually loves me! I brought my lips back onto hers and we had another make out session.

We pulled apart and I put my hand on her cheek. "I am not letting you go, Ruby. Your coming with me." She shook her head in disagreement and told me that she has to go. I grabbed her shoulders and shook my head. "No! I cant lose you! I cant lose another one close to me!" She brought her lips up back to mine then I could not move my body.  
I was about to fall to the ground but I was caught by a blurry figure. The figure started to leave before it said, "I love you, Kakashi." My vision faded into darkness, not before I thought of my lover.

...Ruby...

(Ruby's Point Of View)

I hurry and ran all the way back to the top of the Third Hokage's head on the Hokage Monument. I looked in front of me to see the Nine Tails attacking the village and destroying it. I see it to start to do that attack again that could blow up the entire village. "This is bad..."

I did the summoning Jutsu and summoned Gamabunta which landed on the Nine Tails, right before he was about to shoot his Bijuu Cannon. I landed on top of his head and folded my arms, thinking of my next move. The Third Hokage looked up expecting to see The Fourth Hokage but instead he saw a girl in a red cloak. "Its the Fourth Hokage's sister!" A random shinobi called out.

I remembered the masked man talking about ruling the world. I then came into realization of what I have to do. 'Kushina-nee...Minato-nii...forgive me." I shouted at my summon to hold down the nine tails just a little while longer. "I'll give it my best, but it going to be tough, even for me." Gamabunta said as the Nine Tails is still preparing its Bijuu cannon.

I started to think about how I am going to teleport such a big mass of chakra. I'm not able to do the Flying Raijin Justu, but I a jutsu that it simular to it. It is sort of like the "Rose Vortex Jutsu" I used to teleport the Nine Tail's Jutsu away from the village. The only difference is its not a vortex, its more of an encasment of the thing you are teleporting. 'I'm going to need a lot of Chakra to transport a big object away.' I thought to myself as I prepared my Justu.

The Nine Tail's closed its mouth to cover its Jutsu and was about to fire, but rose pedals surrounded the Nine Tails and teleported it to where Kushina-nee, Minato-nii, and the baby were at. I ran as fast as I could to where my family was and got them out of the house and away from the explosion.

Holding Kushina-nee's waist while she holds the baby, and put Minato-nii on my shoulder, I ran out of the house and landed next to one of Minato-nii's kunais. I gasped for breath after I used all of that chakra to transport everyone to this place. I carefully put Minato-nii, who was still unconsious, on the ground while I looked down at the baby.

"I must erect a barrier now, but I don't have much Chakra left..." Kushina was gasping in pain as she said that she could still do it. I looked at her slowly as she bite her lip and chains erupted from her back and shot into the ground. They then came up and wrapped the Nine Tails and made a dome around the field so no one can get in and no one can get out.

Kushina-nee started to cough up blood and I called out her name in distress. Naruto woke up and started to cry and she looked up at him. "Woke you up huh...sorry...Naruto..." I looked up her with widened eyes. "Kushina-nee..." She looked at me with tired eyes. "I'll take the Nine Tail's with me...to my death...because that way...we can reduce the interval between now and when he emerges again...Its all I can manage now...with the little Chakra I have left, but I will be able to save you both."

She closed her eyes and gave me a pained smile. "So thank you..for everything...up till now." I widen my eyes at her as Naruto opened his eyes for the first time and looked at his mother with teary eyes. "Kushina-nee...your the one...who made me who I am today...who made me a woman...and made me this child's aunt...and yet..." I started to get tears into my eyes and my body started to shake.

"Oh Ruby...don't give me that sad look...I'm...I'm happy because you were in my life, and whats more...today is the birthday of Minato and I's beautiful child." I look down at the child to see that he fell back asleep. I look up at Kushina-nee to see her also looking at the new born child.

"But most of all, if I were to imagine me...alive...and our future of the four of us together as a family...I can't really picture us being anything, but truly happy." Tears start coming out of my left eye and streams down my face. Kushina-nee kept gasping for air as she stared at my nephew. "If I were allowed just one regret...I wish I could have seen Naruto...grow up...I wish I could have seen that."

I look at her with serious eyes. "Kushina-nee...there is no need for you to die, in order for you to kill the Nine Tails." I slowly brought my hand up and wiped away the tears coming from my left eye. "You are going to live and watch him grow up, just like you wanted to. I am going to seal the rest of my chakra inside Naruto. It will be part of an eight signed seal. Then...I will take the Nine Tails with me...since i'm not a Jinchuuriki, I will have to use the Reaper Death Seal."

Kushina-nee raised her head in a surprising manner. "You can't! If you use that then you.." I interrupted her, "There's one other thing...I'm only going to seal half of the Nine Tails. It's physically impossible to seal this much power, but it is also unwise. I you take the Nine Tails with you, there will be no Jinchuuriki until he re-emerges. This will upset the balance of power between the Tailed Beasts. With the Reaper Death Seal we can at least seal away half of the Nine Tails forever...and the other half of the Nine Tails...I'll seal it inside Naruto with the Eight Signed Seal."

Kushina-nee gasped so I looked at her with understanding. "I know what you are going to say. But remember what Master Jiraiya said about world upheaval, and also all of the calamities that would accompany it. I have become convinced of two things today. First, that masked man who attacked who will bring catastrophe to the world. And Second, the one who will stop him, is this child."

I looked down at him with a tear coming out of my eye. "This infant, whose Godfather is Master Jiraiya, it will open the future as a Jinchuuriki. I know it, somehow I'm sure of it." I put Naruto on the ground then looked up at Kushina-nee. "Also, I'm not going to stay as the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki. Once I seal it inside both Naruto and I. I will seal it into you, so you can go on and be a family with Naruto and Minato-nii."

She looked up at me with concerned features, "But...Ruby!" I hear a groan coming from behind me, signaling me that Minato-nii is awakening. 'I need to hurry.' I thought to myself as I made the hand signs and shouted out "Reaper Death Seal!" I look at my nephew as Minato-nii opened his eyes and gasped. "Lets believe in him..after all...this child is your son."

"Ruby! Y-You! Why!" Minato-nii shouted as he grabbed my arm and made me look at him. I could see in his eyes that there is nothing he could do because I have already done the Jutsu. "Minato-nii...you have a family now...you don't need me..." He shook his head with tears coming out of his eyes. "You are my family, Ruby! I was the one who was supposed to do the sealing, not you! You were supposed to live and watch over him! Why!"

Before I could answer, Kushina-nee stared up at me. "But he's mine and Minato's son, Ruby! Which is excatly why I don't want him to bare such a heavy burden! And tell me...why use the Reaper Death Seal! If it means that Minato and I get to live. There is no reason for you to die! I'd rather you stay with him, and watch over him! I just don't understand why it has to be this way! Why does Naruto have to be sacrificed for the balance of power among Tailed Beasts...for his nation...for his Village! Why do you have to sacrifice yourself at all just for Minato and I, please!"

I looked over at Minato-nii to see him having tears flowing from his eyes then I look over at Kushina-nee who is sobing. Lastly I look over at my new born nephew who is sleeping and is oblivious to all that is going on. I smiled to myself as I look up at the growling Nine Tails. "To forsakes ones nation and ones Village, is exactly the same as forsaking ones own child. Kushina-nee's very own home was destroyed, so you should know that. A harsh life awaits those without a home...besides our family...is shinobi!"

My eyes softened, "Finally, even if I were to live, I could never be a substitute for you too." I leaned down and put my hands on my knees. "I won't have much time with him, but there are things you guys can tell Naruto, things that I can't. That's a mother and father's role. So I'm not doing this just for you, I'm doing it for Naruto."

I picked up the newborn and put it into Mianto-nii's hands. "I would die for my nephew...it's my duty as his aunt." I hear someone trying to get into the barrier, so I look over to see Lord Third, two random shinobi, and Kakashi. I smile at them as I hear Kakashi calling out my name. I stood up as the Shinigami from the Reaper Death Seal put there hand through my soul and went to grab half of the Nine Tails soul. It came back to me and a seal on my stomach appeared on my stomach.

"My body is going numb...I can't believe how heavy his Chakra is." I hear Kushina-nee sob as I turn around to a now crying Minato-nii to grab my nephew. I slowly take him out of his hands then put my hand on the ground and a seal alter appeared. "Now for the Eight Signed Seal. I will seal the rest of the Nine Tails inside Naruto." I put him on the bed in the middle of the alter.

Kushina starts to cough up blood and Minato knelled down to see if she is okay. I looked over and walked a little that way to see if she was okay. I see the Nine Tails bring his hand up to stab him with his claw. I hurry and ran over to Naruto and stood in front of him to take the hit. The couple shout out my name as the claw goes right through my stomach and heading straight to Naruto.

I stopped it by dragging my feet on the ground. Blood covers the Nine Tails claw and blood drips onto Naruto's little body. I gasp for breathe as Minato helps Kushina come over to me and they both knell next to me. "Ruby...why..." Minato-nii said as I gave him a pained smile, "I'm his a-aunt...its m-my duty..." I hear a person calling out my name in distress and I look up to see Kakashi putting his hands on the barrier with tears coming out of his eyes.

I chuckled as I looked over to Kushina, who held my hand. "I think this may be the first time I've lost an argument against you." I thanked her as I did hand signs to summon a toad to make the key for the Nine Tail's seal. Once he appeared, he started freaking seeing the Nine Tails and seeing me impaled. I looked over to Minato to ask if he could make the key and he nodded.

Once it was finished he said he confirmed the key and left. I look back to the new born that laid on the bed that is surrounded by candles. "And now were safe." I said as Minato shook his head with tears still streaming down him face. I giggled at his antics then I looked back over to my nephew. "I dont have much time left, so I want to say my goodbyes to Naruto."

Kushina-nee sobbed as Minato held her and nodded to me. I nodded and looked over to the newborn who is still sleeping. "Naruto...don't be a picky eater...just...eat a lot so you grow up big and strong. Make sure that you bathe every day and you stay warm to. Also...don't stay up too late, make sure you get plenty of sleep. Don't forget to make friends as well...you don't need a ton of them, okay...just a few is fine, as long as they are ones that you can really trust. I know that your mother was not very good at this, and to say the least, neither was I, but makes sure you study hard and learn your Ninjutsu. Remember that everyone is good at some things and not so good at others, so even if something doesn't go well...don't get depressed okay."

Everyone outside the barrier is staring at me while they listen to what I am saying. Kakashi has tears streaming down his face as he shakes his head in disbelief. Tears start to fall from my eyes as I close my eyes. "At the Academy...respect your teachers and the upperclassmen. Now this is important...regarding the three prohibitions of the shinobi...be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. Take your pay and put it into a savings account. No alcohol, not until your of age. Too much sake is bad for you, so practice moderation. Another prohibition...is woman...remember, I am one, so I don't know to much about it."

I grunt in pain as I clutch onto Kushina-nee and Minato-nii's hands as I continue my monologue, crying. "Keep in mind that this world is made up of men and woman and so at one point you will notice girls and that's normal. Just be careful that you don't fall for the bad ones...Just go out and find someone who's like me and your mother. Oh...that reminds me...speaking of the three prohibitions...you should be wary of Master Jiraiya."

My left hand clutched onto the Nine Tails claw while my right hand clutched onto Minato-nii's and Kushina-nee's hands in pain. Tears stream down my face as I close my eyes from pain. "Naruto...I'm sorry to say that there will be plenty of hard ships and painful times ahead. Just be true to yourself...make sure to have dreams, and the confidence to make those dreams come true...Oh Naruto...there's so much more...there are some many things I wish I had time to pass onto you, so much more I want to tell you...I wish I could stay with you longer. I love you..."

I said my apologies to the couple to taking so long and they said that I did just fine. "I am going to do the Eight Signed Seal then I will seal my Nine Tails into you, okay..." They nodded with tears in their eyes as I made the "Serpent" sign and quietly said "Eight Signed Seal".

With that the Nine Tail's disappeared with a roar as I just stood there with a huge hole going through my stomach. I started to fall backwards and Minato-nii caught me and called out my name with concern. Kushina-nee took down the barrier since the Nine Tail's was gone. The people outside the barrier rushed in and surrounded us. Kakashi came to my right side and held my hand.

The Third Hokage grabbed the newborn and walked over to us. I sat up with Minato's help then I made the "Serpent" sign and put my left hand on Kushina-nee's exposed stomach and said "Eight Signed Seal". Orange Chakra could be seen flowing through my arm and into Kushina-nee's stomach.

I feel into Minato-nii's arms as I felt like I needed to fall asleep, but there was something that I had to do first. "Lord Third..c-can I have N-Naruto p-please." He put him into my arms and I sighed. "I can f-finally be a-at peace." Kakashi and Minato gasped as Kushina started to sob some more. "B-But there is s-something I h-have to do f-first...I t-told myself that when Naruto w-was born...I would s-sing to him...and thats what I a-am going to d-do."

I brought my hand up to my headphones and put it into speaker mode so everyone could here what I could here which was the song "Opportunity" by Sia. The music started and I looked down at the newborn in my arms.

"Under the glow, of the very bright lights  
I turn my face towards the warm night sky  
And I am not afraid of a thousand eyes  
When they're above  
Five hundred smiles

Oh I used to think (Oh she used to think)  
What wouldn't I give (What wouldn't she give)  
For a moment like this (A moment like this)  
This moment this gift

Oh, now look at me  
And this opportunity  
Is standing right in front of me  
But one thing I know  
It's only part-luck and so  
I'm putting on my best show  
Under the spotlight  
I'm starting my life  
Big dreams becoming real tonight  
So look at me and this opportunity  
You're witnessing my moment, you see

Now I find myself here, and it's time  
This is real, an it's a gold mine  
I'm not afraid to fly  
When it's above  
Five hundred smiles

Oh I used to think (Oh she used to think)  
What wouldn't I give (What wouldn't she give)  
For a moment like this (A moment like this)  
This moment is gift

And now look at me and this opportunity  
Is standing right in front of me  
But one thing I know  
It's only part-luck an so  
I'm putting on my best show  
Under the spotlight  
I'm starting my life  
Big dreams becoming real tonight  
So, look at me and this opportunity  
You're witnessing my moment, you see

My big opportunity  
I won't waste it

I guarantee"

I see Naruto resting peacfully in my arms and I smile softly at him. I lifted my arms and gave Naruto to Kushina-nee, just to make sure I don't drop him. I look over to see Kakashi full blown crying. I smirked painfully at him, "I thought shinobi don't cry..." He shook his head and leaned forward while taking his mask off. I leaned in also and our lips touched for a passionate kiss.

We pulled away and Kakashi put his hand on my cheek. "Please don't leave me, Ruby" I shook my head and pulled up his mask. "I'm sorry, Kakashi...but I'm just so tired..." Kakashi sobbed when he heard me say that. I went up and kissed his forehead. I looked over at Kushina-nee and she kissed my cheek and Minato-nii leaned down and kissed my forehead.

I looked up at the sky and said that I was so tired. Kakashi kissed my cheek and told me to go to sleep. With that, I closed my eyes, never to open again.

(Minato's Point Of View)

Today is the day of the funeral for all who have passed from the Nine Tail's attack. I walked up to Ruby's room to see Kushina laying down on Ruby's bed. She has been sleeping in here to be closer to her sister-in-law. I sighed as I walked up to her and told her that it was time for us to go to the funeral.

She nodded and stood up. I see her wearing a black dress that she wore to the other funerals but she put on a rose so she can also be closer to Ruby. I held on to her arm so she does not fall and we walked downstairs and I saw Kakashi looking down on the ground, waiting for us.

I found out that Ruby and Kakashi loved each other which made me even more sad because Ruby just barely got to feel what its like to fall in love. I walked up to him and told him that we were leaving so he stood up straight and nodded. I grabbed Kushina's arm again and we started walking to the Hokage tower.

When we got there, we got to the front of the line to mourn for the loved ones that we have lost. I look up to see the pictures of all who have passed. In the middle, on a pedestal, was Ruby's picture. I demanded that she was put on the pedestal because all she has done for the Village. The Third Hokage stood up on the stage and started to speak.

"Yesterday, we have lost Mothers, Fathers, Sisters, Brother, Cousins, Friends, and Lovers. All I can say is death is not the end, for love goes on and you will find the evidence long after they have gone. The flowers that we planted will blossom without end, you'll find them in their beauty, as to their needs you tend. The books we read together, the laughter in the pages, we will continue to give pleasure to them throughout the ages. So do not mourn the passing, you are not left alone, you'll always find them waiting in places we have known. The bond that grew between you and them will not abate with time, it will go on for always, you and your special one."

The Third Hokges took a breathe after stating his poem which was really touching. "We will now have a song by Kushina Uzumaki to honor the battle we have fought this day and age." She walked onto the stage and took a breath.

"If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
Uh oh uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when  
She stands under my colours, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it oughta be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby  
The sharp knife of a short life,  
Well, I've had just enough time

If I die young bury me in satin.  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life,  
Well I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand  
There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life,  
Well I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
Uh oh (uh oh)

The ballad of a dove  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh

The sharp knife of a short life,  
Well I've had just enough time  
So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls"

We all clapped after she stopped singing then she walked down to us and I held her hand for comfort. The third told us that we will now place our lillies for those who have fallen. I was first to walk up and I put it down, thinking of my sister who is now with my parents and all those who passed that night. Kushina was next and she started to cry. I hugged her as Kakashi put his lily down with a grim face.

I hugged kakashi too and he accepted it. I looked up at the sky as it started to rain. 'Are you crying, Ruby...crying for us?' I thought as I walked home with my wife and my last student.

******************************  
Hey Guys!

The Songs used in this chapter was "Oracion" from Pokemon, "I see the Light" by Mandy Moore, "Opportunity" by Sia, and "If I die Young" by The Band Perry!

Comment on how I did!

Bye Guys!


	33. Epilogue - The Love Of A Family

(Third's Point Of View)

Minato closed his eyes and shook his head. "And that should be the end of the story of my sister, or your aunt, Ruby Namikaze..." He looked over at his son who was looking down at the ground with his hair covering his eyes. He shook his head but kept his head down. "I...I didn't know..."

Minato chuckled as he put his arm around his sons shoulder and told him that it is not his fault for not telling him because it was him who was debating if he should tell the little blonde or not. Naruto looked up and his father could see tears falling down his cheeks and his lips quivering.

The Yellow Flash rubbed away some of his tears and rubbed the top of his head. Then he rubbed his chin as he looked at the ceiling. "You know, your room is where Ruby's room was." The kids eyes widen and asked him if that was true for which he nodded. "Also, we put all of her stuff up in the attic because we didn't have the heart to throw anything away.

Naruto asked if he could go see it and Minato nodded so they headed to the hallway that headed into the bedrooms. He pulled down a string that brought down a ladder that leads into the attic. The blonde Jinchuuriki went first and gasped as he saw all the boxes the we spewed about.

Minato told him that he could look around the boxes if he wanted for which Naruto laughed in agreement. They started opening boxes and Naruto looked and found a picture. It was a photo of his aunt with her team at the training ground and them all standing in a line with a smile. A boy with orange goggles which he reconized as Obito, and a girl with purple rectangles on her cheeks for which he recognized as Rin were sitting on the ground in front of his aunt and a younger version of his sensei.

He then remembered that his aunt and his sensei kissed and he smirked about it. His father looked questionably at him and asked what he was laughing about. "I didn't know that Kakashi - sensei was actually able to get a girlfriend." Minato laughed at his sons antics and went back to what he was doing.

Minato sighed which got his sons attention, so he went over to see what was the matter. He saw that his father was holding a red rectangle contraction which made his eyes widen. "Is that...the Crescent Rose!" Naruto shouted as he nodded and the boy asked is he could have it for a second. Minato put it into his arms and Naruto struggled to carry it. "Man...Aunt Ruby must have been really strong to carry this thing around all the time.

The blonde Jounin chuckled and took the Crescent Rose and put it onto the ground. "Your aunt didn't like to admit it or like to show it but she could break a boulder and shatter it into pieces with her own fists. She wasn't as strong as the Sannin named Tsunade, but shes close." His mouth opens in surprise and his eyes widen just thinking of her breaking a boulder with her bare hands.

"I'm home, ya know!" They both heard from downstairs so they hurry and got out of the attic to see the woman of there lives. Naruto ran up and hugged her with all the strength he had. She was surprised at his actions since he doesn't hug like this often.

"Thank you for being in my life, mom..." She gave him a questionable look then looked up at her husband with the same expression. Minato sigh as he told her that he told him the story of his aunt. Her eyes widened then looked back at her son that has tears going down her face. "I thought we weren't going to tell him until he was older..."

Minato rubbed the back of his neck and he said that Naruto found him looking at a picture of her so he was stuck in that situation. She sighed and hugged her little boy with much effort and love. "Oh Naruto, I understand how you are feeling, but you should be happy. Ruby loved you very much and she sacrificed herself so we can be with you."

He nodded and wiped away his tears. "I am very grateful to my aunt...but...dad...how did you know that story because some of the times, you weren't there." Minato gave an understanding look and told him to come with him. They went back up to the attic and he looked through a specific box in the right corner. He pulled out three books and brought them over to Naruto.

"Here, these are her diary's that she wrote down mostly everything that happened in her life. I read it awhile back so I know what happened. You can read them if you want and you can read it from her words and not mine." He nodded and hugged his dad to and thanked him for being in his life. Minato laughed at his antics and hugged him back.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" They boys pulled back and looked over the woman of the house hold what looked like a red cape, but Minato recognized it at Ruby's red cloak. He took it out of her hands and examined the cloak and he could see that it was torn at the bottom. He sighed at the damage and decided that he would bring it to a tailor so they could fix it up.

Naruto looked through a book and found and binder that had a paper on it that said "Song Lyrics." Being the curious boy he was, he opened it and looked over the songs that were in the book. Some of the songs he recognized from the story and other ones he did not recognize.

He got to a trio song called "Who Am I" from the show Annie. "Oh...I remember this song, we sang this song together once! It was fun." Kushina said over her sons shoulder. She took it out of his hands and cleared her throat as she started to sing.

(Kushina)

"Who am I, what have I become?

Do I stand for something, or for money?

Who am I, where's my good girl gone?

You know I had a good heart once, you see.

He looked over his wife's shoulder so he could see what he was going to sing."

(Minato)

"Who am I, now that my armor's gone

You gave me what I didn't know I needed.

Who am I, now that my heart is won?

I didn't know I need...anyone.

(Kushina & Minato)

But I've got today, I've got to make,

The best I can of it.

'Cause yesterday is dead and gone,

And me along with it.

I want to start again, so I'll look within

Remember what I wanted.

'Cause I don't know who I've become

But I will trust in it." (2x)

Naruto took the book out of his mothers hands and looked at the part that he wanted to sing.

(Naruto)

Who am I, I've spent my life alone?

Forever looking for some place to call home.

Who am I, about to meet myself?

This should feel right but something don't.

(Kushina, Minato & Naruto)

I want to start again, so I'll look within

Remember what I wanted.

'Cause I don't know who I've become

I will trust in it (10x)

But today, I've got to make,

The best I can of it.

'Cause yesterday is dead and gone

And me along with it

I want to start again"

Someone knocked on the door so they shut the book and put it away then went downstairs to see who was at the door. They got downstairs and opened the door to see Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura standing at the door. Minato smiled at Team seven and asked what was going on.

They bowed to him and told him that they were there for Naruto becuase he was late for training. "Yeah, he was more late then Kakashi - sensei! And thats saying something..." Sakura said as Naruto came up to the door. "Actually guys...I'm not going to training today...I want to spend time with my family today." Kakashis eyes widen then tells him that it was okay.

Naruto smirked at his sensei and said that he was happy that he got at least one kiss from a girl. His eyes widen and he starts blushing, "H-How did you know that!" Minato laughed and told him that he told Naruto about his Aunt. Kakashi sighed and told his team to get going and all the way there Sakura was asking him questions about Naruto Aunt.

Naruto shut the door and walked over to the couch and picked up the picture that his father was looking at before. It was his aunt in her ninja attire doing a peace sign while hugging his father. He sighed and looked over at his parents who were talking about what to do for dinner.

He looked out the window and he saw a girl in a red cloak and rose pedals flowing around her. He blinked and the girl was gone. He looked back to the picture and gave it a goofy smile.

'Thank you, Aunt Ruby, thank you.' He thought as he put the picture down went over and gave his parents a hug.

*******************************  
Hey Guys!

Well thats it! Thats the end of the story! I will be putting up a squeal after I edit this story!

The song used in this chapter was "Who Am I" from Annie!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS! 


End file.
